A Felhőn Túl
by Yarala
Summary: A Felhőn Túl terül el az angyalok országa, a Hetalia. Lakói nem pont a jóság megtestesítői, sokat veszekednek és csatáznak egymással. Miközben egymással háborúzik a két fél, a Tengely és a Szövetség, nem is sejtik, hogy egy veszélyesebb ellenség is leselkedik rájuk, ami vészjóslóbb minden eddigi veszedelemnél...
1. Chapter 1

Az erdő tele volt a megszokott zajokkal. A madarak énekeltek, a levelek susogtak a szélben, és a közeli patak dallamosan csobogott.

Elizabeth a rét szélén, egy bokorban hasalt, puskával a kezében. Tudta, hogy a vadak minden nap erre vonulnak el, ő pedig most itt vár rájuk. Az se lett volna baj, ha nem lő semmit. Egyszerűen élvezte, hogy a természetben lehet.

Hirtelen minden hang megszűnt, a lány megfeszült. Érezte, hogy _most_ történni fog valami. Történt is, csak nem pont az, amire Elizabeth számított. Egy nagy fehér valami csapódott a rét közepébe. A lány felpattant. Már mindegy volt, ha voltak is állatok a közelben, erre már biztos elfutottak.

Előreszegezett puskával közelített a valami felé, aztán ahogy közelebb ért, két hatalmas, fehér tollas szárnyat pillantott meg. A viselőjét védték, körbezárták az alakot. Aztán szétnyíltak, és Elizabeth megpillantott egy férfit. Egy szárnyas férfit. Miért voltak a férfin szárnyak?

A férfi felállt a földről, és tett felé egy lépést. Elizabeth ijedtében elsütötte a puskáját. A golyó a férfi karjába fúródott, mire felkiáltott:

\- Áucs! – ezután hosszú káromkodás következett, a lány a felét sem értette, olyan gyors volt – Így kell üdvözölni a vendégeket?!

\- Mi a fene vagy te? – kérdezte Elizabeth még mindig felé tartva a fegyverét.

A férfi a karjára szorította a kezét, és inkább hátrált pár lépést.

\- Minek is hívtok ti minket? A… an… ja igen! Angyal!

Elizabeth most jobban megnézte a férfit, magát is. Eddig csak a szárnyait vette szemügyre, mert egyszerűen lenyűgözők voltak. Hatalmasok, fenségesek, és külön tudta mozgatni őket. Akárhogy nézte, igazinak tűntek. Az arca viszont… ezüstösen fehér haja volt, a vörös szemeivel viszont egyáltalán nem illett bele a lány angyalokról alkotott képébe. Világoskék vászonnadrágot, ami a térde alá ért, és világoszöld trikót viselt. Egyébként mezítláb volt.

-Mit keresel itt?

\- Hát tudod csak átjöttem megnézni, mi a helyzet… jó, igazából az egyik haverom béna gépe miatt.

\- Honnét is jöttél? – faggatta tovább Elizabeth.

\- A Felhőn Túlról! – meredt a puskacsőre a férfi – Ti úgy hívjátok… hogy is? Mennyország.

\- És tényleg az?

\- Nem, nem a menny. Csak egy külön ország, ahol olyanok élnek, mint én.

Elizabeth leengedte a fegyverét. Úgy döntött, egyelőre megkegyelmez a férfinak. Közelebb lépett és felé nyújtotta a kezét.

\- Elizabeth.

\- A fantasztikus Gilbert.

Gilbert megfogta a lány kezét, aztán ahogy elengedte, lehuppant a földre. Elizabeth letérdelt elé és segített neki ellátni a karján a lőtt sebet. Úgy hitte, a vadászathoz tartozik, hogy tudja hogyan kell rendbe hozni egy ilyen sebet. Gilbert elég sokat nyafogott, amit a lány hamar megelégelt, ezért Gilbert ruhájából tépett csíkokat, amikkel bekötözte a sebet. Legalább elterelte a férfi figyelmét a fájdalomról.

\- Bocs, hogy rádlőttem.

Gilbert fintorgott.

\- Áh mindegy, legalább lesz valami menő sebhelyem. A csajok bukni fognak rá, a Felhőn Túl nincsenek ilyen hangos micsodák. – mutatott a puskára.

\- Hát mik vannak?

\- Íjak, kardok, bárdok, meg minden! Nagyon király ám!

\- El vagytok maradva. – mondta Elizabeth – Szóval hogyhogy itt vagy?

\- Már mondtam, egy barátom küldött át véletlenül. De egyébként át tudok jönni magamtól is, párszor már megtörtént. Az itteni emberek neveztek el angyaloknak, és képzeld, imádtak minket!

Elizabeth elgondolkodva bólintott.

\- Hány éves is vagy?

\- Kétszázhuszonegy! Király, igaz?

\- Vénember.

\- Nem is! Vannak nálam sokkal öregebbek is…

Elizabeth a fejét csóválta. Itt ült előtte egy ember szárnyakkal, ő meg a meséjét hallgatta. Hirtelen elfogta a vágy, a szárnyak iránt. Milyen felemelő érzés lehet szabadon repülni, ahogy a szél belekap a hajába és senki sem parancsolhat neki…

Végzett Gilbert sebével, mire a férfi óvatosan megmozgatta a karját.

-Kösz!

Elizabeth biccentett, aztán megint a szárnyakra tévedt a tekintete. Gilbert figyelte, hogy a lány nézi őket, szóval egy kicsit meglebegtette őket.

\- Király, mi?

\- Nem rossz. – ismerte el Elizabeth.

Gilbert elgondolkodva nézett a lányra, aztán elvigyorodott.

\- Tudom már! Elviszlek a Felhőn Túlra, ahol lakom!

\- Ezt most vegyem elrablásnak?

\- Szeretnél jönni? Ismerek pár srácot, akiktől még szárnyakat is kaphatsz.

\- Szárnyakat… - ismételte megbűvölten. Végül is mit veszíthet vele? Lát egy másik világot, aztán ha megunja, visszahozatja magát Gilberttel.

A férfi felállt és meglebegtette a szárnyait, mintha csak Elizabethre várna, hogy indulhassanak.

\- Elmegyek veled. – döntött Elizabeth és megragadta Gilbert kezét, aki felhúzta a földről.

\- Király!

Ezzel Gilbert megpörgette, így Elizabeth háta került a férfi elé. Átkarolta a derekát, aztán a lány meghallotta a szárnyak suhogását, aztán érezte, hogy a lába elhagyja a földet. Még a lélegzete is elakadt, tágra nyitott szemmel figyelte az egyre távolodó földet, majd erdőt. Felnézett Gilbertre, aki elvigyorodott és hihetetlen sebességgel húzott el a fák fölött. Elizabeth nem félt. A férfi szorosan tartotta, a levegő lobogtatta a haját, és a végtelenségig repült volna. Felnevetett, kitárta a karját és egyszerűen élvezte, hogy nem húzza semmi sem a földre. Aztán Gilbert elkezdett ferdén felfelé repülni. A lány elkerekedett szemekkel figyelte a közeledő felhőket. Egyre közelebb és közelebb… belerepültek, és amikor kiértek a felhők közül, Elizabeth már tudta, hogy nem a Földön, de nem is a felhők fölött vannak.

A táj első látásra olyannak tűnt, mintha csak a lány otthona lett volna. Viszont hatalmas kőszirtek és hegyek emelkedtek ki az egyébként sík vidékből. A hegyek közt erdők voltak, vagy épp kopár pusztaságok. Elizabethet lenyűgözte. Főleg az, hogy az erdőnek néhány része nem zöld volt, hanem sokféle színben pompázott. Így voltak lila, sárga, vagy épp kék facsoportosulások.

\- Üdvözöllek a hazámban, a Felhőn Túl, Hetaliában!

Elizabeth válaszolni sem tudott. Még mindig teljesen meg volt illetődve.

\- Elviszlek az öcsémhez meg a csapatához. – mondta Gilbert. Valószínűleg nagyon büszke volt magára, amiért áthozta Elizabethet és tetszik a lánynak a látvány.

Elrepültek egy sziklás hegy mellett, aztán lecsaptak a sziklák felé, és Gilbert elmanőverezett a réseken a nagyobb kövek között, mindezt csak azért, hogy felvágjon. Elizabeth nem is tagadta, nagyon élvezte.

Egy viszonylag alacsonyabb hegyvonulathoz értek, ahol öt másik szárnyas ember repült fel, és vette körül őket. Gilbert megállt és egyhelyben lebegett, így a lánynak volt ideje végigmérni az öt alakot. Volt egy, akinek hosszú fekete haja copfba volt fogva, és elég keleties arca volt. Aztán volt egy ezüstös hajú, megtermett fickó, sállal a nyakában, aki a lányra mosolygott. Másikuknak hosszú szőke haja volt, ő nem viselt felsőt, csak egy fehér vászonnadrág volt rajta. A negyedik is szőke volt, viszont olyan vastag szemöldökökkel, amik leginkább hernyókra emlékeztették Elizabethet. Az utolsó, szintén egy szőke, hatalmas vigyorral az arcán nézte őket. Mindegyiküknek a hajszínéhez hasonló szárnyai voltak. Hiába mosolyogtak, nem tűntek túl barátságosnak.

\- Áthoztál egy földi lányt? – kérdezte a hernyószemöldök (Elizabeth már csak így nevezte el).

\- Ja, adhatnál neki szárnyakat. – mondta Gilbert.

\- Hogy aztán ő is megerősödjön? Nem, nem… - mondta a félmeztelen perverz (Elizabeth elnevezése).

A lány felnézett Gilbert arcára. Vigyorgott, de mégis idegesnek tűnt.

\- Kik ezek? – kérdezte.

\- Azt hiszem elfelejtettem mondani, hogy háborúban állunk… ők pedig az ellenségeink.

\- Átjöttem egy idegen világba egy háború kellős közepén?! Erről igazán szólhattál volna!

\- Bocs…

Gilbert megeresztett egy zavart vigyort, Elizabeth pedig Hetaliába érkezése óta először sajnálta, hogy a puskáját a másik világban hagyta. Azzal nagyobbat tudott volna Gilbert fejére csapni.

* * *

 **Amikor a Mountain of Dragons-t hallgattam, akkor a fejembe nyillallt egy gondolat, hogy "basszus... ezeknek repülniük kell" és igaz, hogy a zene sárkányokról szól eredetileg, de... Gilberték miért ne? xD Szerintem a zene tökre visszaadja milyen is lehet a szabad repülés érzése...**


	2. Chapter 2

A két fél nem sokáig szemezett egymással, a sálas férfi eldobott egy hálót, aminek a végén súlyok voltak, egyenesen Gilbert szárnyaira. Azok összecsukódtak, és a férfi ijedtében még Elizabethet is elengedte, aki egy kiáltással kezdett a föld felé zuhanni. A lány összeszorította a szemét és a testét megfeszítette. Nem mintha bármit is ért volna. Talán reménykedett, hogy hirtelen neki is kinőnek a szárnyai.

Aztán érezte, hogy valaki elkapja és megtartja. Kinyitotta a szemét és farkasszemet nézett a félmeztelen férfival, aki kedves mosollyal nézett le rá. Elizabeth először sikítani akart, aztán képen törölni a fickót. Rájött, hogy egyik sem lenne szerencsés, mivel még a levegőben voltak. Gyorsan Gilbert felé kapta a tekintetét, aki vele ellentétben a földre zuhant. Még mindig a hálóval küzdött, amikor Hernyószemöldök leszállt előtte és alaposan végigmérte, aztán elvigyorodott.

\- Most pedig elviszünk a bázisunkra és mindent kiszedünk belőled. – mondta – A lánnyal mi legyen?

\- Ki tudja mennyit mondott el neki Gilbert, aru! – mondta a Keleti.

\- Majd én kiszedem belőle. – mosolygott sejtelmesen Félmeztelen Perverz.

\- Francis eszedbe ne jusson! – kiáltott rá Hernyószemöldök az ezek szerint Francis nevű Félmeztelenre.

\- Nem vagy a feljebbvalóm, hogy parancsolgass, szemöldök! – kiabálta vissza Francis. Elizabeth felröhögött a karjában, hogy nem csak ő gondolkodik sokat Szemöldök arcáról. Francis persze nem értette Elizabeth min is nevet, tehát zavartan nézett a lányra.

\- Szerintem vessük a cellába, Gilbert mellé. – mondta a Sálas.

\- Legyen. – sóhajtott Szemöldök, ezzel gúzsba kötötte Gilbertet (a hálóval együtt) ezután ő és Vigyorgó, a másik szőke néhány szárnycsapással a levegőbe emelkedtek és megemelték Gilbertet.

Elizabeth nem sokat aggódott Gilbertért, vagy a helyzetük miatt. Érezte, hogy ez a Francis nevű alak nem akarja bántani, és ha kell meg is védheti. Na meg újra repülhetett, igaz most nem volt az a szabadságérzés, mint Gilberttel.

Újabb sziklás hegyek mellett repültek el, amíg egy barlangba érkeztek, és bevezették őket egészen a járat legmélyébe, majd bedobták őket egy kőrácsos cellába, aztán otthagyták őket. Elizabeth közelebb mászott Gilberthez és elkezdte kibogozni a kötelékei közül. Amikor ez a kezével nem éppen sikerült, a fogával esett neki, és Gilbert nemsokára szabad lett. Lerázta magáról a hálót és kitárta a szárnyait. Éppen csak elfértek hosszában a cellában.

A férfi sóhajtott, összecsukta a szárnyait és a lányra nézett.

\- Bocs… - mondta – nem ilyen fogadást terveztem.

Elizabeth legyintett, de ettől függetlenül még mindig dühös volt, és sajnálta, hogy a tenyerén kívül semmilyen ütőképes fegyver nincs nála.

\- Kik voltak ezek? – kérdezte.

\- Az ellenséges csapat, a Szövetség. Mi a Tengely vagyunk az öcsémmel. – mondta büszkén kihúzva magát Gilbert.

\- És miért is háborúztok? Az angyalok a jóság megtestesítői, nem kéne…

\- Hát tudod… - vágott közbe Gilbert – csak ti tartotok minket annyira szentnek és jónak, de valójában egyáltalán nem olyanok vagyunk, mint ti képzelitek. Sok nézeteltérésünk van, de most éppen a kicsikért harcolunk. Mi nem úgy sokasodunk, mint ti, emberek a Földön. Itt csak úgy megjelennek a gyerekek, a réteken, erdőkben, és aki megtalálja őket, az tanítja általában repülni. Ez nagyon fontos dolog, mondhatni életbevágó, hogy ki tanítja őket. Kötődünk egymáshoz, mint a madarak.

Elizabeth pár percig gondolkodott a hallottakon.

\- Ennyi? Ezért háborúztok?

\- Nem, igazából… - vakarta meg a fejét Gilbert –felütötte a fejét valami új kórság, amit Ivan, az a sálas fickó két testvére is elkapott… azt hiszik szándékosan betegítettük meg őket, és vágynak a bosszúra, meg a gyógyszerre.

\- Nem ti voltatok?

\- Fogalmunk sincs, mi lehet ez. – csóválta a fejét Gilbert.

Elizabeth bólintott.

\- Halálos?

\- Ha megfelelő ellátást kap a beteg, akkor nem… de soha többé nem képes repülni.

Elizabeth elszörnyedve húzta el a száját. Soha nem képzelte volna, hogy ezek az angyalok sem tudnak örökké repülni. De végül is, a szárnyak ugyanolyan végtagok voltak nekik, mint egy kar vagy egy láb Elizabethnek.

\- Nem ismerünk rá gyógyszert… ha valaki megbetegszik, az lemondhat a szárnyairól… rosszabb esetben az életéről is.

\- Ez borzasztó. – motyogta Elizabeth lesújtva.

\- Szerencsére még nem terjedt el annyira. Úgy gondoljuk, hogy az egyik lápból feltörő furcsa gázok okozzák, megtiltottuk, hogy bárki arra repüljön.

\- Szóval nem fertőző.

\- Nem hiszem. – biccentett Gilbert. Leült a cella egyik sarkába, Elizabeth pedig mellé mászott. Nekidőlt Gilbert egyik szárnyának, amit a férfi kicsit kirakott, hogy a lány ne a hideg kőnek dőljön. Gilbert tollai puhák voltak, és olyan igazi levegőillatúak. A lánynak tetszettek.

\- Én mikor kaphatok szárnyakat? – kérdezte.

\- Türelmetlen vagy. – röhögött Gilbert – Arthur, az a vastag szemöldökű fickó lett volna az egyik lehetőség, aki adhatott volna… de hát ő ellenség, szóval maradt egy másik haverom. – egy kicsit elgondolkodott – Jó, igazából ő pont nem a haverom, de egyik csapathoz sem tartozik, semleges. Ahogy a társai is, meg egy csomóan mások is, nem vesznek részt a háborúnkban.

Elizabeth elvigyorodott és bólintott. Belefúrta a fejét a fehér tollakba, mélyen beszívta az illatukat, aztán kikukkantott a férfira.

\- Amúgy hogyan fogunk kijutni innen? – kérdezte.

\- Várjuk, hogy az öcsémék megmentsenek.

\- Pazar terv…

\- Addig csináljunk valamit... szólánc jó lesz, azt mindenki szereti. Kezdem, almafa.

\- Atomreaktor. – vágta rá Elizabeth, aztán elgondolkodott, hogy ezt Gilbert valószínűleg nem ismeri, de végül csak megvonta a vállát – Most komolyan szóláncozunk? – nevetett fel kínosan.

\- Eh… - sóhajtott Gilbert – akkor mit játsszunk?

\- Inkább kérdezek, te meg válaszolsz. Ti hogy éltek itt?

\- Mármint?

\- Például a gazdaság. Mivel foglalkoztok?

Gilbert egy pillanatra elgondolkodott.

\- Tulajdonképpen minden család magának termel, vagy gyűjt. Mivel most háború van, ilyenre nincs nagyon időnk, inkább a semlegesektől veszünk ételt, meg szükséges cuccokat. Azt hiszem nálatok van „pénz", mi itt csak csereberélünk.

\- De ha nincs időtök termelni, mit adtok az élelemért cserébe?

Gilbert felnevetett.

\- Kicsi Elizabeth, a világunk tele van értékes dolgokkal. Egy ritka gyógynövény virága, egy szép ékszer, drágakő, esetleg elejtett vad is lehet egyenlő az árujukkal.

\- Tehát gyűjtögettek.

\- Ja! Az öcsém barátjának, Felinek tehetsége van hozzá, hogy orra essen az értékes tárgyakban.

\- Hányan vagytok ebben a „csapatban?"

Gilbert gyors fejszámolást végzett aztán válaszolt:

\- Hatan.

\- Ők meg öten.

\- Ne becsüld alá Arthurékat. – mondta Gilbert – Állítólag van velük egy láthatatlan szellem is, én még életemben nem láttam, de ezt pletykálják…

Elizabeth újra bólintott, de mielőtt válaszolhatott volna, nagy robaj hallatszódott és mintha az egész cella megrázkódott volna. Dühös „nyughass már, Feli", és nyafogós „de fratelloooo" mondatok hangzottak fel, aztán egy hangos kacagás, majd egy ideges csendre intés.

Gilbert felállt és a cella ajtajához ment. A kanyarban egy vigyorgó, vörös hajú fiú jelent meg, és vadul integetni kezdett. Nemsokára megjelent mellette egy szőke, komoly arcú is, aki nem habozott azonnal kinyitni Gilberték cellájának ajtaját.

\- Ez gyors volt. – mondta vigyorogva a férfi, pacsira emelve a kezét. A szőke vonakodva belecsapott.

\- Ő ki? – nézett a szőke a még cellában álldogáló Elizabethre.

\- Elizabeth, a Földről. – mondta Gilbert – Liza, ez itt az öcsém, Ludwig.

\- Látom, hogy földi. – morogta Ludwig, aztán sarkon fordult, és felsóhajtott, ahogy a vöröshajú fiúnak már csak a hűlt helyét látta – Induljunk haza!

Ludwig is elindult, Gilbert megragadta Elizabeth kezét és maga után húzta ki a barlangból.

\- Elintéztétek a Szövetséget? – kérdezte vigyorogva Gilbert.

\- Nem egészen. – mondta komolyan Ludwig.

\- Nem baj, meg vagy dicsérve kisöcsém! – mondta Gilbert, és valószínűleg megpaskolta volna a testvére fejét, ha nem akkor érnek ki éppen a barlangból egy sziklaszirtre és Ludwig nem rugaszkodik el azonnal a talajtól.

Gilbert követte a példáját, megfogta Elizabeth csuklóit, és ezúttal a lány szabályosan az alattuk tátongó mélység felett lóghatott. Így már egy kicsit ideges volt.

A levegőben rajtuk és Ludwigon kívül ott volt még a vöröshajú vigyorgó fiú, kicsit messzebb egy ugyanolyan, csak komorabb arccal, összefont karokkal, mellette pedig egy barna hajú, kedvesen mosolygó fiú volt. Az utolsó egy keleti srác volt, fekete hajjal és éjfekete szárnyakkal, távolabb a többiektől.

Gilbert közelebb repült, és bemutatta Elizabethet.

\- Én Feliciano vagyok, ő pedig a bátyám, Lovino! – mondta továbbra is lelkes vigyorral a vöröshajú.

\- Én pedig Antonio! – mosolygott a barna hajú – Ő pedig Kiku, de elég furcsa szerzet.

Elizabeth nem akarta hangosan kimondani, hogy mindannyian furcsák voltak, inkább megtartotta magának és felnézett Gilbertre, aki levigyorgott rá.

\- Na, ez itt a csapatunk. – mondta büszkén – Üdv a Tengely tagjai között!

* * *

 **Örülök, hogy tetszik, Kiru Amashi! ^^ Majd eljön a serpenyő ideje is... "És akkor új korszak köszöntött be a világon attól a naptól fogva, hogy Erzsi beszabadult a konyhai eszközök közé" xD**


	3. Chapter 3

Elizabethék jó sokat repültek, mire leszálltak egy hasonló hegy sziklapárkányára, ami egy barlangba vezetett. Nagyjából olyan volt, mint ahova Arthurék zárták be őket, bár a Tengely főhadiszállása valamivel otthonosabbnak tűnt, talán mert összeszokottabb társaság volt, ki tudja.

Kiku azonnal helyet foglalt a földön egy párnán, majd mellé huppant Gilbert is. Antonio valahonnét előhúzott egy paradicsomot és azt rágcsálta, miközben átkarolta Lovino vállát. Ludwig eltűnt valahol a barlangban, Feliciano pedig Elizabeth mellé lépett.

\- Veee… és tetszik Hetalia?

\- Igazán… különleges. – bökte ki Feliciano.

\- Hmm, nekem a Föld is tetszik. Ott tanultam meg hogyan kell tésztát főzni. Te szereted a tésztát?

Elizabethet egy kissé meglepte ez a kérdés.

\- Igen… - mondta végül.

Feliciano elégedetten elmosolyodott, aztán leültette a lányt is egy párnára. Elizabeth fejében még az előző kérdések kavarogtak. Tetszik-e neki Hetalia? Persze, hogy tetszik, nem bánta meg, hogy eljött. A táj csodálatos, viszont a lakói annál furcsábbak… őszintén szólva nagyot csalódott az angyalokban, hogy egymással háborúznak. Mi értelme van ennek? A gyerekek tényleg csak ahhoz kötődnek, aki repülni tanította őket?

Gilbert meglökte a vállát.

\- Antonio is olyan ám, mint te.

Elizabeth felvonta a szemöldökét.

\- Milyen?

\- Hát ember!

\- Ember?

\- Bizony, a Földről jött ő is!

\- De mégis hogyan?

\- Kérdezd tőle, imádja elmesélni. – válaszolta Gilbert, aztán felnézett – Hé, Toni, gyere csak ide!

Antonio vigyorogva lehuppant Elizabeth mellé.

\- Mi az?

\- Lizi szeretné tudni hogy kerültél ide.

Antonio szeme izgatottan felcsillant, elkapta Lovino kezét, lehúzta maga mellé az elégedetlenkedő fiút és átölelte.

-Az egész Lovino miatt volt. Valahogy átkerült a Földre és az én paradicsomföldemen landolt.

Lovino elvörösödve fordította el a fejét.

-Akkor még nem tudott repülni. – mondta mosolyogva Antonio – Igaz, hogy akkor is felnőtt volt, de hát repülni nem tudott, szóval az akkor még nem létező szárnyaim alá vettem, mert ugye csak repülve tudott volna visszajutni Hetaliába. Olyan sokat üldögélt magányosan… - sóhajtott Antonio – és én voltam az egyetlen barátja, mert nem mehetett emberek közé…

\- Soha nem kértem, hogy a barátom legyél, vagy hogy hadd menjek emberek közé.

\- Még mindig látom magam előtt Lovit, ahogy a házam erkélyén ücsörög, azon, amelyik a paradicsomföldekre néz…- mondta elmerengve Antonio – a szárnyai mindig kókadtak voltak. Egy ilyen alkalommal odamentem hozzá és megkérdeztem, hogy lenne-e kedve velem gyakorolni a repülést. Erre olyan boldog lett!

\- Idióta, nem akartam veled gyakorolni, csak meglepődtem…

Antonio figyelmen kívül hagyta a megjegyzést, csak megpaskolta a vállát és mosolyogva mesélt tovább.

-Szóval elmagyaráztam neki, amennyit tudtam a madarak repüléséről, aztán elmondtam, hogy én hogy gondolom… aztán Lovino szó nélkül leugrott a házam tetejéről! Annyira megijedtem, még most is beleborzongok! Lovino csak kitárta a szárnyait, így egy kicsit tompította a zuhanást, de attól még belecsapódott a földbe… szegény, kicsi Lovi… de legalább nem törte el semmijét. Pár hét után már el tudott emelkedni a földről, olyan büszke voltam rá!

\- Tch…

\- Innét kezdődött a könnyebb része a dolgoknak. Lovinak csak erősödnie kellett, hogy fel tudjon szállni a felhőkig, onnét pedig hazatérjen…

\- Életem legszörnyűbb fél éve volt. – sóhajtotta Lovino.

\- De aztán sikerült neki, és Lovino hazatért! – mondta boldogan Antonio – Engem meg otthagyott a Földön… három évig voltam magányos, amíg végre visszatért és magával vitt. Tudod mi a legjobb, Elizabeth? Nekem eltűnik a szárnyam, amint visszaérek a Földre, de megjelenik, ha Hetaliába akarok jönni! Szerintem nálad is hasonló lesz a helyzet.

Lovino durcásan elfordult, Antonio megborzolta a haját.

\- Ne csináld kicsi paradicsom, te is ugyanúgy szeretsz velem lenni, mint én veled!

\- Csak szeretnéd, hülye…

Elizabeth elnevette magát. Látszott Lovinon, hogy csak azért ellenkezik, hogy ne kelljen igazat adnia Antonionak. Mindenesetre aranyos történet volt.

-Mi örökké hálásak leszünk Anotinonak, amiért segített hazajutni fratello-nak! – mondta mosolyogva Feliciano, ahogy megölelte a másik oldalról Lovinot.

\- De hogy tudott átjutni a Földre, ha nem tudott repülni? – kérdezte Elizabeth.

\- A Földről bárhonnét át lehet repülni Hetaliába… - mondta Lovino – de innét csak egy úton lehet a Földre jutni. Egy furcsa, lila, kavargó tükörre emlékeztet, abba kell belépni. Ha van konkrét úticélod, akkor csak erősen arra kell gondolni, de egyébként bárhova elvihet. Általában a felhők között találod magad, tehát zuhansz egy kicsit, ha nem tudsz repülni…

\- Viszont arra nem ajánlatos mostanában menni. – mondta Gilbert – Annak a mocsárnak a közepén van, ahonnét a betegség terjed.

\- Tényleg, fratello, te arra mentél legutóbb, jól vagy? – kérdezte Feliciano.

\- Persze… - fintorgott Lovino.

Antonio elgondolkodva nézte egy ideig a kis barátja arcát, aztán Elizabeth felé fordult.

-Ezért próbáltam csinálni egy gépet, ami átvisz a Földre, és nem kell a Tükröt használnunk. – mondta – Gilbert éppen rosszkor volt rossz helyen… - nevetett fel zavartan – még néhány simítás és biztonságosan lehet majd használni a gépem.

Elizabeth bólintott. Mondhatni már értette a legtöbb dolgot.

\- Antonio, te kitől kaptál szárnyakat?

\- Arthurtól. – sóhajtotta – Akkor még nem volt ez az egész hercehurca… mindenki békében élt. Csak aztán jöttek az angyalgyerekek és mindenki értük harcol…

\- Ők most hol vannak? – kérdezte Elizabeth.

\- Hát… - gondolkodott el Gilbert – mindenfelé. Az erdőkben, a réteken… szét vannak szóródva.

\- És ez nem mehet ilyen aki kapja marja alapon? – kérdezte felvont szemöldökkel a lány.

\- Mehetne… - sóhajtott Antonio – de tudod, nem ez az egyetlen ok a harcra.

\- Tudok a betegség gyógyszeréről, hogy azt akarják de miért nem mondjátok, hogy egyszerűen nincs? Nem kéne ezért feleslegesen háborúzni.

A csapat hallgatott. Elizabeth végignézett az elmélyülten gondolkozó arcokon.

\- Csak ezt ne mondjátok, hogy van még valami.

\- Márpedig van. – mondta Kiku, aki eddig meg sem szólalt.

Elizabeth várakozón nézett Kikura, de az csak nem szólalt meg. Kicsit olyan volt, mintha azon gondolkodna, hogy megszólaljon-e.

\- Tudod, minden országnak kellenek vezetők. – kezdte Gilbert – Nos, Hetaliát hárman irányították felváltva. Ők már nagyon öregek voltak, és a betegség kitörésével mind meghaltak.

Elizabeth szeme elkerekedett. Már sejtette hova fognak kilyukadni.

\- Köztük volt Feli és Lovino nagyapja is. A Szövetség szerint ők maguk okozták a betegséget, de ez hülyeség… és a nagyapó miatt gondolják, hogy mi tudjuk az ellenszert.

Feli szomorúan sóhajtott, Lovino pedig oldalba bökte.

\- Hetaliának vezető kell. Márpedig most egyvalaki, mert így elég nagy a gubanc.

\- Nem lehetne egyszerűen Felicianot vagy Lovinot kinevezni királynak? – kérdezte Elizabeth.

\- Nem, ez itt a baj. – sóhajtotta Antonio.

\- Feli nem termett vezetőnek. Nem is akar király lenni. Viszont nem csak ők az egyetlen utódaik, a másik kettőnek még két gyereke van, akik vezetők lehetnének. Viszont egyikük sem akar igazán vezető lenni. Tehát Arthurék kitalálták, hogy pályáznak erre a címre és összefognak, hogy legyőzzenek minket, akik szintén azért fogtunk össze, hogy megszerezzük a vezetőséget.

\- De csapatban vagytok. – vonta fel a szemöldökét a lány.

\- Igen, Arthur, Francis és a többiek csatáznának azután, hogy legyőznének, ami megjegyzem nem fog megtörténni.

\- És ti nem harcolnátok egymással?

\- Nem, mert mind tudjuk, hogy ki alkalmas a vezetőségre. – mondta határozottan Gilbert.

Erre mindannyian Gilbert felé kapták a fejüket.

\- Valóban? – kérdezte Kiku.

\- Természetesen, ez lennék én. – vigyorgott Gilbert, aztán a többiek gyilkos tekintetét látva, pontosított – Vagy az öcsém.

Az akkor belépő Ludwig kérdőn felvonta a szemöldökét, de nem kérdezett semmit, csak leült Feli mellé. A vörös hajú nekidőlt a vállának.

\- Nem döntöttük el ki lenne közülünk a király. – mondta Antonio.

\- De egy barátságos… uhh, minek is hívjátok, Lizi? Sakkmérkőzésben letudnánk, nem igaz, srácok?

Antonio mosolyogva bólintott, Elizabeth a többiek arcát figyelve arra jutott, hogy néhányan nem igazán tudják mi is az.

\- Mi van Lovinóval? – kérdezte a lány – Ő is a fickó unokája, nem?

Egy emberként fordultak a fiú felé, akinek az arca lassan újra a vörös árnyalatot vette fel. Gilbert elgondolkodva méregette, Ludwig hümmögött, Kiku bólogatott. Feliciano megveregette a testvére vállát, Antonio pedig átölelte.

\- Loviból csodás vezető lenne!

\- Szerintem se lenne rossz. – jegyezte meg Kiku.

\- Tehát megegyezünk abban, hogyha nyerünk, Lovino lesz a király? – kérdezte Ludwig.

Mind bólintottak és újra Lovinot nézték.

\- Elég már, idióták…

Lovino eltakarta az arcát a szárnyaival, de Antoniót ezzel sem tudta sajnos kizárni a szférájából. Elizabeth halkan nevetett, Gilbert pedig a vállába bokszolt.

\- Hasznos vagy te itt nekünk, kislány!

Elizabeth önelégült mosollyal bólintott.

\- Szóval, ha már a Tengely tagja vagy… kellene neked szárny, különben nem vesszük hasznodat. – mondta Gilbert, ahogy feltápászkodott.

\- Egy szóval sem mondtam, hogy csatlakozni akarok, igazán tapintatos vagy.

\- Az, hogy itt, vagy már jelent valamit, nem?

\- Volt más választásom? – sóhajtott a lány.

Gilbert elgondolkodott aztán megadóan vállat vont.

\- Akkor is kellenek szárnyak. – mondta, ahogy felhúzta a földről a lányt.

Elizabeth egyetértett. Gyorsan búcsút vett a tagoktól és Gilberttel a barlang szájához sétált. A fiú lenézett az alattuk tátongó mélységbe, aztán mélyen beszívta a levegőt. Elizabeth látta rajta, mennyire élvezi, ahogy a szél összeborzolja az ezüstös haját.

\- Bocsánat. – mondta – Tényleg nem kérhetem, hogy vívd meg helyettünk a háborúnkat.

\- Hát azt tényleg nem. – mondta Elizabeth – De hogy is mondjam… nem tűntök rossz arcoknak… és Földön lévő könyvekben, ha valaki átkerül egy másik világba, az nagy eséllyel harcolni is fog. Szóval megtartva ezt a hagyományt – sóhajtott – segíthetek néhány dologban.

Gilbert arca felderült és elvigyorodott.

\- Ugye tudod, hogy most még szívesebben viszlek a haveromhoz?

\- Hidd el, tennék róla, hogy akkor is elvigyél, ha teher vagyok.

\- De magabiztos valaki. – nevetett Gilbert, miközben a lány mögé lépett és átkarolta a derekát – Reméljük, haza már nem nekem kell cipelni, tényleg teher vagy.

Bár Elizabeth tudta, hogy Gilbert csak viccel (legalábbis merte remélni), szívesen visszavágott volna valahogy. Csak erre már nem volt lehetősége, mivel az ezüsthajú angyal a levegőbe emelkedett, Elizabethnek pedig még a lélegzete is elállt. Egyszerűen nem tudta megszokni ezt a fantasztikus érzést, ami elfogta repülés közben.


	4. Chapter 4

Elizabeth csak élvezte az utazást. A végtagjai a semmibe lógtak, a haját fújta a szél (na meg a szemét is, ami miatt alig látott, de nem zavarta, látás nélkül is nagyon jó érzés volt) és bízott Gilbertben, hogy nem engedi el.

Ahogy látta, egyre csak távolodnak a Tengely barlangjától, vagy egész ormától. A hegyek tövisként álltak ki a földből, mindenfelé. Elizabeth csak sejtette, hogy az ilyen hegyi barlangokban lakik a többi angyal is.

\- Messze megyünk? – kiáltotta Gilbertnek, és reménykedett, hogy a fiú hallotta.

\- De milyen messze!

Elizabeth szívesen beletörődött. Minél tovább repülhessenek, ez volt a lényeg. Nem volt rá garancia, hogyha lesz saját szárnya azonnal fogja tudni használni. Ott volt Lovino az élő példának.

A lány sokáig csak a szél süvítését és Gilbert szárnycsapásait hallotta, közben pedig a tájat figyelte. Aztán keserédes mosollyal konstatálta, hogy ereszkednek, egy alacsonyabb tövis-hegyhez, ami egy erdő közepén volt.

Gilbert megcélzott egy sziklapárkányt és fölé szállt. Megvárta, amíg Elizabeth lábai óvatosan a talajra ereszkednek, aztán leszállt mögé. A lánynak az tűnt fel, hogy ennek a kőbe vájt házikónak van ajtaja. Egy nagy tölgyfaajtó fém kopogtatóval. Se a Tengelynek, se a Szövetségnek nem volt ajtaja. Elizabeth arra következtetett, hogy aki itt lakik, az vagy elit, vagy csak különc, és igazából nem divat itt ajtókat rakni a lakóhelyekre.

Gilbert előre lépett és bekopogott. Elizabeth néhány sietős lépést hallott, aztán az ajtó kinyílt és egy morc képű, alacsony, ezüstös hajú fiú nyitott ajtót.

\- Helló, Siggi. – köszönt Gilbert vidoran.

Siggi tekintete végigmérte Gilbertet aztán Elizabethet is. Úgy tűnt, meglepődött az ember láttán és kicsit el is bizonytalanodott. Mintha nem lenne benne biztos, hogy szóba akar-e állni vele.

\- Állj félre, a bátyusodhoz jöttünk.

\- Ümm… és mit is szeretnétek pontosan?

\- Szárnyakat. – mondta Gilbert úgy, hogy Siggi lehetőség szerint beengedje őket.

\- Szólok neki. – mondta Siggi, ezzel becsapta az ajtót.

Gilbert felsóhajtott és leült a fal mellé.

\- Olyan sokáig fog ez tartani?

\- Fogalmam sincs. Egyszer, amikor akartam valamit a bátyjától, azt mondta szól neki, én meg két napig álltam az ajtó előtt, mert senki sem jött ki.

Elizabeth bólintott és leült Gilbert mellé a kőre. Lenézett az alattuk elterülő erdőre. A fák különböző színű lombjaira, világoszöld, amit felvált a sötétlila, majd a világoskék, néhol ezüst, aztán a sárga…hirtelen elfogta a vágy, hogy lemenjen és sétáljon egyet. Milyen jó lesz, amikor lesznek saját szárnyai és arra mehet, amerre akar!

Az ajtó kinyílt, Gilbert pedig valami olyasmit mondott, hogy „ez gyors volt". Egy, Sigginél valamivel magasabb, ám rá kísértetiesen hasonlító férfi lépett ki, és nézte meg alaposan a két vendéget.

\- Lukas vagyok. – mondta a szőke, végig Elizabethet nézve. A szemei kifejezéstelenek voltak, a lányt kirázta a hideg.

\- Elizabeth. – állt fel.

\- Elizabeth – ismételte Lukas – szóval szárnyakra lenne szükséged.

\- Úgy van, szeretnék. – mosolyodott el a lány.

\- Arthur gondolom reménytelen volt, hogy hozzám jöttetek. – mondta, és intett, hogy kövessék be.

Elizabeth besétált, nyomában Gilberttel. Lukas becsukta mögöttük az ajtót és elkezdte vezetni őket, be a barlang mélye felé. Először egy nagyobb téren vezette keresztül őket, ezt egy nappalihoz tudta volna Elizabeth hasonlítani. Itt üldögélt Siggi és még mindig bizalmatlan pillantásokkal illette őt. Ezután kanyargós folyosókon vezette őket végig, és a végén bevezette őket egy laborszerű helyiségbe. Itt Lukas leültette a lányt egy háttámla nélküli székre, aztán egy babrált valamit egy asztalnál.

Elizabethnek most volt ideje körülnézni. Nem volt túlságosan világos a szobában, vagy csak a sötét falak miatt tűnt így. A falak mentén faasztalok voltak, a polcokon pedig furcsa alakú üvegcsék, néhányban színes folyadékok voltak, néhányban gyanús por kavargott. Elizabeth mögött Gilbert támaszkodott a falnak az egyetlen bejárat mellett.

Lukas felé fordult, egyik kezében egy késsel, a másikban pedig egy kis zacskó fehér porral. Elizabeth mögé sétált és felhúzta a pólóját a nyakába. Aztán Lukas a fogai közé fogta a zacskót, a kezével pedig két szimmetrikus vágást ejtett a lány hátán, közvetlenül a lapockái mellett.

A lány ökölbe szorította a kezét. Lukas észrevette ezt, és kivette a szájából a zacskót.

\- Ez a fájdalom még semmi sem volt.

\- Micsoda?

\- A szárnyakban is vannak csontok. Nem könnyű csontot növeszteni, kislány.

Elizabeth riadtan nézett Gilbertre, aki ugyanolyan kigúvadt szemekkel meredt Lukas kezében a késre. Aztán az ezüsthajú angyal csak oldalra döntött fejjel a lányra nézett és „sok sikert" tátogott. Elizabeth magában elküldte a fenébe. Aztán magát is, mert számíthatott volna rá, hogy nem lesznek csak úgy csettintésre szárnyai.

Lukas a zacskóból rászórt egy keveset a lány sebeire. Ez érdekes módon nem fájt. Lukas visszament az asztalhoz, felemelt egy aranysárga folyadékkal teli kémcsövet és beleszórta a zacskó tartalmát. Egy kicsit összerázta a folyadékot, aztán átadta a kémcsövet Elizabethnek.

A lány beleszagolt. Nem volt különösebb illata. Kérdőn Lukasra nézett, aki most az asztalnak támaszkodott, összefont karokkal.

\- Fenékig, hölgyem. – mondta.

Elizabeth sóhajtott és gyorsan kiitta a folyadékot. Lukas elvette tőle az üveget és tenni-venni kezdett az asztalon, szándékosan nem nézett a lány felé. Elizabeth megérezte, hogy a gyomra nem kitörő örömmel fogadta az üveg tartalmát. Először még csak a hasa fájt, aztán a háta kezdett égetően fájni, mintha a bőre alól valami észveszejtően gyorsan akarna kitörni.

Elizabeth erősen megmarkolta a székét, és a földre akarta vetni magát. Végül gyors átgondolás után erről inkább lemondott.

Szerencsére nem is tartott túl sokáig ez a fájdalom, Elizabeth hátából a következő pillanatban két tollas szárny tört elő. Ha a lány Gilbert szemszögéből látta volna, egy fa gyors kivirágzásához tudta volna hasonlítani. Így viszont csak meglepetten hátranézett a két, hatalmas barna valamire, amik a hátából álltak ki.

Elkerekedett szemekkel fordult Gilbert felé, akinek a tekintete a szárnyairól lassan lejjebb vándorolt. Elizabethben ekkor tudatosult, hogy a kinövő szárnyai elszakították a felsőjét, és így az most alig takart valamit.

Lukas ekkor mögé lépett, átvezetett a szárnyai alatt egy anyagot, amit a mellkasa elé húzott, végül megkötött a nyakában.

Elizabeth megint csak sajnálta az otthon hagyott puskáját. Azt most kiválóan lehetett volna arra használni, hogy Gilbert elfelejtse, amit látott. A fiú gyorsan megrázta a fejét, nem tudta sokáig állni Elizabeth gyilkos tekintetét.

\- Köszönöm. – mosolygott Lukasra a lány.

Lukas biccentett.

\- Úgy az egészet. – mutatott a szárnyaira a lány. Alig akarta elhinni, hogy vannak. Próbaképpen megmozgatta őket. Mozogtak.

\- Majd akkor köszönd, ha repülni is tudsz velük. – mondta Lukas, aztán Gilbertre nézett – Tudod, hogy nem végzek ingyenmunkát.

\- Mit kérsz cserébe? – kérdezte Gilbert.

Lukas elgondolkodva dőlt újra az asztalának. Nem volt sok ideje merengeni, ugyanis egy szőke kisfiú tört be a szobába, és szaladt volna egyenesen Lukashoz, de amint meglátta Gilbertet és Elizabethet, ledermedt és ijedten pislogott körbe. Nem sokkal utána egy magas, ijesztő férfi rontott be utána, és majdnem felbukott a gyerekben. Aztán csak megfogta a vállát és megpróbálta kirángatni. A gyerek nem mozdult, egyenesen Elizabeth-re nézett.

\- Hé, ő nem olyan, mint mi!

\- Nem, ő ember, csak adtam neki szárnyakat. – biccentett Lukas, elkerekedett szemekkel meredve hol a gyerekre, hol a magas férfire, hol Gilbertre.

\- Szia! – intett neki Elizabeth.

\- Peter vagyok! – húzta ki magát a gyerek – Igaz, hogy még kicsi, de egy nap biztos nagy leszek, csak úgy, mint Mathias bácsi, vagy…

\- Berwald – szólalt meg Lukas – vidd innen.

A Berwaldnak nevezett magas szőke bólintott, kézen fogta a csacsogó kisfiút, de még visszanézett az ajtóból.

\- Tino rosszul van. – mondta – Csak ezért akartunk jönni.

Ezzel eltűntek a folyosón. Gilbert felvont szemöldökkel meredt Lukas hátára. A férfi újabb pakolászásba kezdett.

\- Lukas – mondta vészjósló hangon – ő egy angyalgyerek.

\- Szerinted nem tudom?

\- Miért van nálatok?

\- Nem kell, hogy háború tárgya legyen egy ártatlan gyerek! Velünk biztonságban van, vigyázunk rá.

Gilbert egy kis ideig hallgatott.

\- Ez így nem helyes.

\- Pedig Lukasnak igaza van. – jegyezte meg Elizabeth.

\- Igen, Gilbert, hallgass a barátnődre.

Az ezüsthajú morgott valamit. Lukas megpördült, kezében egy tálca volt, telepakolva mindenféle kenőccsel és folyadékkal.

\- Azt kérem a szárnyakért cserébe, hogy hallgassatok Peterről. – mondta Lukas komolyan – Ő nem keveredhet bele.

\- Rendben. – bólintott kelletlenül Gilbert – És… Tino is beteg lett?

\- Igen. – szorította össze a száját Lukas – Próbálok gyógyszert keresni, de… én ehhez kevés vagyok. Talán ha Arthur nem a háborúval foglalkozna… - sóhajtott - Egyre többen betegszenek meg.

Lukas hosszan nézett Gilbert szemeibe.

\- Nálunk nincs gyógyszer. – mondta komolyan Gilbert – Ne higgye mindenki ezt.

Lukas elhúzta a száját és elindult kifelé a szobából.

\- Végeztünk, Elizabeth. Jó repülést, rád nem veszélyes a betegség.

Elizabeth bólintott és felállt. Elég furcsa volt az új súly a hátán, és vigyáznia kellett, hogy ne verjen le semmit Lukas laborjában. Mivel Lukas már elment, Gilbert nyomában ment, hogy kitaláljanak a házból. Miközben haladtak a folyosón, elmentek egy szoba előtt, ahova, amikor Elizabeth bekukkantott, megpillantotta Lukast, ahogy egy ülő fickó szárnyainak töveire ken valamiféle kenőcsöt. Az ülő alak szőke volt, és görnyedt, Elizabeth úgy hitte, ő lehet a beteg tag. Tino keserédes mosollyal borzolta meg Peter haját, a kisfiú mellett Berwald állt. Velük szemben egy ágy volt, azon egy ötödik férfi ült, akit Elizabeth eddig nem látott. Kócos haja volt, és törökülésben, a térdére támaszkodva nézte Lukas munkáját.

\- Liz! – szólt rá Gilbert.

Elizabeth gyorsan követte. A nappaliban még látták Siggit olvasni, aki csak intett nekik, amikor elköszöntek.

A sziklapárkányon állva Elizabeth hosszan beszívta a levegőt. Ő már lelkileg felkészült. Ez volt az a pillanat, amire eddig várt. Gilbert, ahogy a lányra nézett, elvigyorodott.

\- Tartsak repülőórát?

Elizabeth lenézett az alatta tátongó mélységre, aztán Gilbertre.

\- Hmm… jobb szeretek gyorsan túl lenni a dolgokon. – mondta, miközben hátrált pár lépést.

\- Te tudod. – vont vállat Gilbert – Pedig kitűnő tanár vagyok.

Elizabeth rávigyorgott, mielőtt nekifutott, aztán a párkányról elrugaszkodott. Kitárta a kezeit és hagyta, hogy zuhanjon.

\- Hé! – kiáltott Gilbert, ahogy utánavetette magát. Tehát nem hitte, hogy a lány erre készül.

Elizabeth csak zuhant, és egyre szélesebb mosoly terült szét az arcán. Koncentrált, kitárta a szárnyait és pár csapással sikerült a levegőben maradnia. A kormányzás ugyan nehezebben ment. Gilbert mellé érkezett és elképedve füttyentett.

\- Nem rossz, kislány!

A lány néhány csapással feljebb emelkedett, aztán csak hagyta, hogy vigye a szél, vitorlázni kezdett. Repült! A karjait újra kitárta és nevetett, ahogy Gilbert követte a levegőben. Ez volt a szabadság.

* * *

 **Köszi, nagyon örülök, Kiru! ^^**


	5. Chapter 5

Gilbert, ha csak egy kis időre, elfelejtette a betegség fenyegetését. Mindig ott volt, mint egy fenevad, aki csak a megfelelő pillanatra vár, hogy kihasználhassa az angyal óvatlanságát és megfertőzhesse. Ki gondolta volna, hogy már Tino is… Tino szárnya vérzett. Amikor Gilbert meglátta, nagy erő kellett ahhoz, hogy elforduljon. Ilyet még senki másnál nem tapasztalt.

Most viszont nem volt gondja, hacsak Elizabethet nem lehet annak nevezni. A lány élvezte a repülés minden pillanatát, néha csak úgy összezárta a szárnyait és hagyta magát zuhanni. Gilbert ilyenkor elkapta a szívroham és kapásból utána vetődött, és azonnal vissza is tért a normális repüléshez, amikor Elizabeth nevetve kitárta a szárnyait a föld fölött és a levegőbe emelkedett. Csavarokat írt le, forgott és az arca csak úgy ragyogott.

Ez tartott úgy fél óráig, aztán a lány elfáradhatott, mert már kevésbé voltak gyorsak a mozdulatai, a vigyorát azonban semmi sem törölhette le. Gilbert a napnyugtára hivatkozva indítványozta, hogy térjenek haza. Elizabeth beleegyezett és kitárt szárnyakkal ráfeküdt a szélre. Nem bánta, hogy itt kell maradnia. Odahaza nem várta senki, akkor megy haza, amikor kedve tartja. Most még túl csábító volt a maradás gondolata, tehát követte Gilbertet vissza a Tengely-bázisra.

Mire visszaértek, már besötétedett és a legtöbben le is feküdtek. Gilbert mutatott Elizabethnek egy szobát, amit a lány gyorsan birtokba is vett. Levetődött az ágyra, és hosszan bámult a plafonra, mert elég kényelmetlen, vagy inkább furcsa a hátán szárnyakkal feküdni.

Gilbert az ajtófélfának támaszkodva nézte őt. Elizabeth felemelte a fejét.

\- Holnap mit csinálunk? – kérdezte.

\- Jó kérdés. – mondta Gilbert, és ellökte magát a faltól – Kellemes éjszakát!

\- Neked is! – ejtette vissza a fejét az ágyra a lány.

Gilbert kiment és elfújta a szobában égő egyetlen gyertyát. Elizabeth egy ideig csak pislogott a sötétbe, aztán megpróbált olyan helyzetet találni, ahogy a szárnyak nem zavarták. Ezt elég nehezen találta meg, végül a hasára fordult, az egyik szárnyát pedig hagyta lelógni az ágyról. Ásított és álomba merült.

* * *

\- Elizabeth! Elizabeth, ébresztő!

A lány kapásból fejbe akarta vágni az illetőt, amiért félbe szakította a csodás, kék elefántokról szóló álmát. Csak nehezen tudott megfordulni új végtagjai miatt, ezért Antonio megúszta egy felé lendített karral.

\- Mi a manó? – morgott a lány – Reggeli van?

\- Nem, inkább ütközet a Szövetséggel. – mondta keserédes mosollyal Antonio – Behatoltak a területünkre, küzdeni akarnak. Hamarosan indulunk, gyere te is.

\- Harcolnom kell? – ült fel Elizabeth.

\- Nem, ha nem szeretnél.

\- Király. – bólintott Elizabeth. Semmi kedve nem volt korán reggel egy harchoz, pláne olyanhoz, amilyet még nem is tapasztalt. Volt egy olyan sejtése, hogy a levegőben lett volna, és bár biztos volt a képességeiben, még nem kockáztatta volna meg.

Antonio talpra húzta és intett, hogy kövesse. Közvetlenül a bejárathoz mentek, ahol a többiek már teljes harci díszben sorakoztak. Gilbert egy hosszú kardot fogott, Ludwig szintúgy. Felicianonál egy fehér zászló volt, a testvérénél egy íj. Kiku egy görbe fegyvert tartott, Antonio egy bárdot húzott elő. Gilbert a lányhoz lépett és egy szablyát nyújtott át neki.

\- Csak a biztonság kedvéért, gondolom nem akarsz harcolni.

Elizabeth biccentett. Kiku kilépett a hegy belsejéből, és beleugrott az alatta elterülő mélységbe. A többiek is követték. Elizabeth a csapatuk végén repült, a szablyáját az övébe tűzte. Hamarosan megpillantott egy másik csapatot, két hegy között lebegni. Megismerte őket, a Szövetség volt. Gyorsan körülnézett, hogy mégis hova mehetne a harc elől. Megpillantott az egyik hegy sziklái között egy kitűnő búvóhelyet, ami elég árnyékos volt ahhoz, hogy ne vegyék észre egyhamar. Gyorsan leszállt ott, és amikor leült, látta, hogy a Szövetség tagjai mind gyanakodva méregetik. Látták a szárnyait és talán valami csapdát sejtettek. Elizabeth csak vállat vont erre a gondolatra.

Ludwig előre szállt és felszólította a Szövetséget, hogy menjenek el. Ez természetesen nem történt meg, Arthur egy nyilat röpített a szőke vállába. Ludwig hátrahőkölt, felszisszent, aztán ugyanezzel a lendülettel rántotta ki a húsából a nyilat. A sebe azonnal beforrt, Elizabeth pedig elkerekedett szemekkel bámult rá.

Lovino felajzotta az íját és azonnal lőtt, át Arthur kézfején. Ezek után pedig kibontakozott a csata, és Elizabeth már meg tudta nevezni az ellenséget is, Antonio gyors bemutatása után. Ivan, a sálas, Kiku és Gilbert ellen harcolt, Francis (aki most húzott felsőt) Felicianot vette üldözőbe. A vörös ijedten felkiáltott és menekülni kezdett, miközben a zászlóját lobogtatta. Yao, a Keleti Lovino felé vette az irányt, Alfred, a vigyorgó pedig Ludwig felé szárnyalt előre szegezett karddal. Arthur Antonio felé lőtt, aki ügyesen manőverezett a szálló nyilak között.

\- Nem tudom, hogy neki van a legtöbb, vagy a legkevesebb esélye.

Elizabeth ijedten hőkölt hátra a halk hangot hallva. Gyorsan körülnézett, és észrevett maga mellett egy szőke fiút, akit eddig még soha életében nem látott, de kiköpött úgy nézett ki, mint Alfred.

\- Te meg ki vagy? – kérdezte megérintve a szablya markolatát.

\- Matthew. – mosolyodott el a fiú – Én vagyok az a bizonyos „szellem" a Szövetségnél, akit még senki sem látott.

\- Aha…- mondta bizonytalanul Elizabeth.

\- Téged hogy hívnak?

\- Elizabeth… az ember. Tegnap jöttem.

\- Szóval már kaptál is szárnyakat. – bólogatott Matthew.

\- Te hogyhogy nem harcolsz? – húzta össze a szemét Elizabeth.

\- A legtöbben észre sem vesznek. – sóhajtott a fiú – Vagy összekevernek Alfreddel. Nem igazán szeretek harcolni. Te meg gondolom még tapasztalatlan vagy, azért nem.

\- Mondhatni. – biccentett Elizabeth. Tudott volna ő harcolni, de mégis meg akart nézni előtte egy légi csatát kívülállóként – Hogy értetted azt a dolgot Antonióra?

\- Hogy neki van a legtöbb és a legkevesebb esélye? Hát… ügyesen repül és Arthur nyilait könnyű kikerülni, ha számítasz rájuk. Ha közel kerül hozzá, akkor pedig könnyű leszerelni egy íjászt. Viszont… láttad, hogy Ludwig sebe begyógyult, igaz? Mindegyikünké beforr, azonnal, ha nem túl súlyos. Ha súlyosabb, kell neki egy kis idő. De ti emberből vagytok és… hát, meg tudtok halni. Nem gyógyultok fel azonnal.

Elizabeth bólintott, aztán jobban belegondolt.

\- Akkor hogy is van ez a dolog a halálos betegséggel, ha nem tudtok meghalni?

Matthew a harcolókra nézett, összeszorította a száját és kis ideig hallgatott.

\- Fogalmam sincs. De már meg tudunk halni.

Elizabeth felvonta a szemöldökét és ő is a harcolókra nézett. Még mindig mindegyikük derekasan küzdött. Antonio egyre közelebb jutott Arthurhoz, és ebben a pillanatban ért el hozzá. Előrántotta a bárdját és kettévágta az íjat.

\- És ha felgyógyultok, hogy fog véget érni egy ilyen ütközet?

\- Amíg valakinek elege nem lesz a fájdalomból és feladja. Vagy súlyosabban megsérül és a csapat úgy dönt, visszavonul.

Alighogy ezt kimondta, Antonio bárdja belehasított Arthur szárnyaiba, és a férfi szitkozódva kezdett zuhanni lefelé. Francis itt hagyta abba Feli üldözését és sietett a segítségére. Lovino nyilai lassan Yao-t is harcképtelenné tették. A fiú bámulatos volt, Elizabeth alig tudta követni a mozgását, olyan gyors volt.

\- Mondd csak… te miért szálltál be a háborúba? – kérdezte Elizabeth.

Matthew elgondolkodott.

\- Hmm… mert a családom is harcol. Alfred, Arthur és Francis. Ők az én családom.

\- De te nem akarsz háborút.

\- Nem. – sóhajtotta Matthew – Felesleges.

\- Te nem akarsz vezető lenni, jól sejtem? – mosolyodott el Elizabeth.

\- Dehogy… megvagyok én jól így. Vagyis… néha szeretném, ha felfigyelnének rám is, de… nem akarok részt venni abban a csatában, ami azután jön, hogy a Szövetség nyert. Már ha mi nyerünk.

\- Ha egyszer egymás ellen kell harcolnunk, ne kímélj. – mondta Elizabeth – Rendesnek tűnsz, de mégis az ellenséggel vagy és egyszer ki akarom próbálni, milyen lehet angyal ellen harcolni.

\- Értettem. – mosolyodott el Matthew.

Úgy tűnt, ebben a csatában most a Tengely kerekedik felül. Arthur fél szárnnyal verdesett, Francis támogatta oldalról. Yao kis híján úgy nézett ki, mint egy sül, és hiába próbálta elkerülni a nyilakat, a mozgása egyre lassult. Ahogy Lovinóé is. A Tengely is fáradni kezdett és persze itt is voltak sérülések, például Feliciano elég furcsán próbálta a levegőben egyensúlyozni magát. Ludwig lába vérzett, Gilbertnek a fejéről folyt le vékony vércsík.

Alfred gyorsan körülnézett, aztán találkozott a tekintete Ivanéval. Füttyentett, kikapta Feli kezéből a fehér zászlót és visszavonulást hirdetett. Arthur elég szép szavakkal illette a vereségüket, de hagyta, hogy Francis segítsen neki elmenni a helyszínről.

\- Még jövünk! – vigyorgott hátra a válla fölött Alfred.

Matthew is feltápászkodott Elizabeth mellől.

\- Hát… minden jót, még biztos találkozunk!

\- Igen, elég nagy az esélye. – mosolygott Elizabeth.

Matthew kitárta a szárnyait és követte a társait, a családját. Elizabeth valahogy örült neki, hogy találkozott egy olyannal, akinek semmi célja nincs azon kívül, hogy a családjával legyen és néha észrevegyék.

Elizabeth is felállt és a Tengelyhez repült. Megveregette Gilbert vállát.

\- Nem volt ez olyan rossz. – mondta.

\- Nem volt rossz?! Király voltam! – húzta ki magát.

\- Mind ügyesen harcoltatok. – mosolygott Antonio.

\- Ez csak csata volt, nem a háború… - jegyezte meg Ludwig.

Kiku biccentett. Bár csapzott volt, nem igazán tűnt úgy, hogy megviselte az ütközet. Elizabeth rámosolygott, aztán Lovinóra nézett. Egészen elképesztő volt az íjásztehetsége. Most éppen nem nézett senki szemébe, az arca enyhén vörös volt, Antonio már paradicsomnak hívta volna.

Ekkor pedig a fiú szárnyai abbahagyták a csapásokat, teljesen leálltak és Lovino lefelé kezdett zuhanni. Antonio még időben kapcsolt és utána vetette magát. Pár pillanat múlva megragadta, a karjait átfont a szárnyai és a karjai alatt, így magához szorítva. Néhány nehezebb szárnycsapással visszakerült Elizabethék szintjére.

\- Nem vettük észre, hogy megsérült? – kérdezte Ludwig.

Lovino morgott valamit, ami azt jelentette, még magánál van. Antonio nem engedte el, csak felemelte az egyik kezét Lovino szárnyairól és a tenyerét a többiek felé fordította.

Véres volt. Lovino szárnya vérzett.


	6. Chapter 6

\- Mikor sérültél meg? – kérdezte Antonio.

\- Nem sérültem meg. – morogta Lovino – Ez nem attól van.

Gilbert, ha lehet még fehérebb lett, mint amúgy volt.

\- Te is elkaptad? – krákogta, Tinóra gondolva.

Lovino nem válaszolt. Feliciano közelebb repült és megérintette a barna szárnyait. Lovino megrándult, de nem szólt rá. Pár percig mind a gondolataikba merülve tanulmányozták Lovino szárnyait.

\- Tudod mozgatni őket? – kérdezte halkan Antonio.

Lovino meglibbentette őket válaszként.

\- Most azért ne repülj! – kérte a spanyol.

\- Aha… - motyogta Lovino.

\- Induljunk vissza! – indítványozta Kiku – Ott kényelmesebb lesz.

Antonio magához szorította Lovinót és elutasította Ludwigot, hogy segítsen cipelni. Lovino karjaival átölelte a nyakát és az arcát belefúrta a ruhájába. Szándékosan nem nézett senkire, főleg Feliciano felől fordult el, aki igen aggódón pislogott felé, még a repülése is kiegyensúlyozott lett.

Elizabeth Gilbert arcát figyelte. Látta rajta a félelmet és a kétségbeesést. Egyrészről biztos aggódott a társáért, és a fenébe is, pont a királyjelöltjük kapta el a betegséget!

Mert biztosak voltak benne, hogy ez történt. Elizabeth is emlékezett Tino vérző szárnyaira, és nem látott más lehetőséget, annyit szajkózták ezt a „betegség" témát.

Néma repüléssel telt az útjuk, amíg le nem szálltak a főhadiszállás sziklapárkányára. Antonio óvatosan a földre ereszkedett és addig nem engedte el Lovinót, amíg nem volt biztos benne, hogy meg tud állni a lábán. Itt pedig a fiúnak szembe kellett néznie a többiekkel. Egy gyors pillantást vetett Ludwig, aztán Feli arcára, aztán összeszorította a fogát és lesütötte a szemét. A járása nem volt épp a legbiztosabb a biztonság kedvéért odaállt Feli is a másik oldalára. Lovit bevezették egy kétágyas szobába, amiről Elzabeth úgy hitte, közös lehet Felivel. A polcokra rakott földi tészták alapján.

\- Nem vagyok nyomorék, hé! – háborodott fel Lovino, amint Antonio megpróbálta feltenni a lábát az ágyra. Lovino dühösen megrúgta és felült.

Eközben mind betódultak a szobába és helyet foglaltak, kik az ágyon, kik Lovino mellett, Gilbert pedig egyedül ücsörgött a földön.

\- Szóval… - kezdte Antonio, ahogy felhúzta maga alá az egyik lábát – hogy is érzed magad?

Lovino durcásan elfordította a fejét.

\- Segíteni szeretnénk, Lovi. – mondta a spanyol.

\- Tudom, hogy halálra vagyok ítélve, ne próbálj szépíteni a helyzeten!

Antonio erre beharapta az ajkát, Feliciano pedig a fiú nyakába borult.

\- Ne mondj ilyen dolgokat…

Lovino a szemét forgatta. Hihetetlen hogy játszotta a durcást még most is.

\- Nem fogsz meghalni. – jelentette ki hirtelen Antonio.

\- Merész ilyen kijelentést tenni. – jegyezte meg Kiku. Antonio csalódott tekintettel nézett rá, Lovino pedig egyetértően biccentett.

\- De… nem hagyom. – mondta újra Antonio.

\- Fogd be… nem tehetsz semmit. – morogta Lovino.

Egy időre csend borult a szobára. Feszült, várakozó csend. Olyan, ami akkor van, amikor mindenki tisztában lesz a helyzet súlyosságával és ez hideg zuhanyként éri őket.

\- És mit érzel? – kérdezte Feli, felnézve a testvére szemébe. Elizabeth könnyeket látott megcsillanni a szemében, a szíve pedig összetört. Feli túlságosan Feli volt ahhoz, hogy így lássa.

\- Hát… - Lovino azért fontolóra vette a testvére kérdésének megválaszolását – fáj… egy kicsit – mutatott a hátára – és egy kicsit szédülök.

\- Nem lesz ennél rosszabb, ne aggódj! – mondta erőltetett mosollyal Antonio. A többiek csak meredtek rá, mire az arca újra csalódottságot tükrözött.

\- Valamit ki kéne találnunk. – mondta Ludwig – Mégiscsak ő a jelöltünk!

\- Még jó, hogy nem fertőző… - motyogta Gilbert – Ha nem megyünk a mocsárhoz, nem kapjuk el.

\- Biztos ez? – jegyezte meg alig hallgatóan Kiku. Csak a mellette ülő Elizabeth hallotta.

Újra gondolkodóba estek. Abban egyetértettek, hogy valamit ki kéne már ötleniük, ha nem akarnak halálos áldozatokat. Gilbert tudta, hogy Lukas kísérletezik, de mint ő is mondta, ennyi nem elég. Arthurt nem bírhatják most együttműködésre, ebben is biztos volt, kivéve akkor, ha valamivel megzsarolnák. Sajnos háborúban nehezebb az ilyen. De akkor mégis mi lehetne a megoldás? Orvoslással nem igazán foglalkoztak, hiszen mind gyorsan felgyógyultak eddig a sérüléseikből, betegségek pedig nem voltak. Új volt az egész helyzet. Kétségbeejtő helyzet volt.

\- Nem kéne harcolnod, Lovino. – mondta Ludwig.

\- Még mindig nem vagyok hadirokkant, de rendben.

Antonio egy félmosollyal megborzolta a fiú haját. Lovino lerázta magáról.

\- Miért van még mindenki itt? – kérdezte morogva.

Gilbert feltápászkodott, a kisöccsével egyetemben. Utánuk Kiku és Elizabeth is elhagyta a szobát, csak Feli és Antonio maradtak benn Lovinóval.

Ahogy a lány az arcokat figyelte, nekik lövésük sem volt mihez kezdjenek most. Talán a háború feladása is megfordul a fejükben, csak hogy Arthur segítsen nekik? Nem, az ki van zárva. Ezek elszánt angyalok, nehezen hátrálnának meg, főleg Antonióval az oldalukon, aki őszintén hisz Lovino gyógyulásában. Elizabeth látta rajta, a spanyolt inkább az csüggesztette el, hogy a többiek mennyire negatívan nézik a dolgot. A lánynak nem volt különösebb véleménye, azon kívül, hogy szívből sajnálta ezt az egészet. Még alig ismerte Lovit és a többieket, viszont ahogy végignézett rajtuk, egy rakat kétségbeesett szárnyas alakot látott, tiszta aggodalommal az arcukon.

Köhintett, mire Gilbert felé fordult.

\- Lukas valamiféle kenőcsöt adott Tinónak. – mondta.

\- Hát Tino is beteg? Sajnálatos. – mondta Ludwig.

\- Arra gondoltam, kérhetnénk a kenőcsből.

\- És mit adnál neki cserébe? – kérdezte Gilbert.

\- Adnék? – kérdezte, meglepődve az egyes személyen – Hát… ott az ütőkártyánk.

Ludwig összevont szemöldökkel nézett rájuk, Gilbertnek pedig elég sok idő kellett, hogy leessen, Elizabeth a gyerekről beszél.

\- Nem, valami mást is készíts be cserébe.

\- Készítsek? – kérdezett vissza Elizabeth.

\- Aha, te ötleted, te mész érte, nem? Lukas amúgy is jobban bír, mert tudtával te nem vagy benne a háborúban. – bólintott Gilbert.

Elizabeth a „hát kösz" nézésével meredt Gilbertre. Az nem zavartatta magát.

\- Nos, már sötétedik, nem kéne ilyenkor útnak indulnod, hátha nekimész egy sziklának és egy törött szárnnyal leszel gazdagabb.

\- Igazán megtisztelő a belém vetett hited.

Gilbert elvigyorodott és átkarolt a vállát.

\- Tudod, hogy nem bántásból mondom, kislány.

\- Ja… gondolom…

\- Hát akkor aludj jól! – paskolta meg a lány fejét Gilbert és Ludwig oldalán elvonult az előtér felé. Elizabeth kelletlenül ment be a szobájába és dőlt le az ágyra. Most érezte csak mennyi minden történt ma. Nameg most eszmélt rá, hogy az angyalok kicsi csatája tulajdonképpen fél nap volt. És a fél napja elment azzal, hogy ott ült, és nézte. Ilyesfajta gondolatokkal aludt el, hogy miért nincs jobb dolga az angyaloknak, mint napokat harcokra szánni.

* * *

Másnap reggel útra készen állt Gilbert előtt. Már megbékélt azzal, hogy egyedül küldik el. Az albínó adott neki egy tarisznyát, mondván, hogy ezt felajánlhatja alku tárgyaként. Amikor Elizabeth belenézett a táskába, aranyló fényű növényeket látott meg.

\- Ez meg mi a szösz?

\- Hát… mi ezekkel világítunk normális esetben a barlangjainkban… viszont mostanában eléggé megcsappant ezeknek a száma, ezért áttértünk a gyertyákra. Lukas örülni fog neki.

Elizabeth bólintott és lehajtotta a tarisznya tetejét. Gilbert még átnyújtott egy papírtekercset.

\- Csak, hogy el ne tévedj.

\- Megjegyeztem az utat. – jelentette ki Elizabeth, de azért elvette a térképet Gilberttől.

A lány kisétált a sziklapárkányra, Gilbert követte és nekitámaszkodott a falnak.

\- Járj sikerrel!

\- Mindenképp. – mondta Elizabeth és leugrott.

Kitárta a szárnyait és újra repült. Behunyta a szemét és ráfeküdt a szélre. Hirtelen a lány egyik fele időzni akart a levegőben, újra szabadon repülni, forogni és csak élni. Aztán a másik fele emlékeztette, hogy minden perccel közelebb kerülnek Lovino végzetéhez, tehát jobb lesz sietni. A szárnycsapásai sűrűbbek és erősebbek lettek és igazán büszke volt magára a sebesség miatt.

Sokkal korábban megpillantotta Lukasék hegyét, mint számított rá. Leereszkedett és bedörömbölt az ajtón. Egy kicsit várt, aztán az az égnek álló hajú fickó nyitott ajtót, akit legutóbb Tino szobájában látott.

\- Á, gondolom az emberlány. – intett vigyorogva – Még nem ismersz, Mathias vagyok. Mi járatban itt?

\- Lukast keresem. – felelte a lány – És Elizabeth vagyok.

\- Mindenki csak miatta jön. – sóhajtott Mathias enyhe szomorúsággal a hangjában és kitárta az ajtót, majd beinvitálta Elizabethet. Ő sokkal közvetlenebb volt, mint Siggi, aki mellesleg megint a nappaliban üldögélt egy könyvet olvasva.

Mathias azt mondta, azonnal szól neki, addig üljön csak le. Elizabeth nem foglalkozott Siggi méregető pillantásaival, helyet foglalt egy párnán és szófogadóan várt. Ahogy nézelődött, a folyosóról megpillantott egy kék szempárt, amik amikor észrevették, felcsillantak. Peter előjött és a lányhoz rohant.

\- Szia! – köszönt azonnal.

\- Szia! – mosolyodott el Elizabeth – Hogy vagy?

\- Én nagyon jól. – vigyorgott a kisfiú, aztán egy kissé lehervadt a mosolya – Tino egy kicsit rosszul van, megint.

\- Ó… sajnálom.

\- Tino nagyon kedves, mert mindig játszik velem, ha kérem! Általában kártyázunk, valami olyannal, amit ő hozott a Földről… Berwald gyakran kizavar tőle és azt mondja, hagyjam pihenni. Tino mindig csalódott arcot vág… szerintem szereti, ha van vele valaki. Te nem akarod meglátogatni? Biztos nagyon boldog lenne! – vigyorgott.

Siggi lejjebb eresztette a könyvét és kipillantott mögüle.

\- Berwaldnak igaza van, néha hagyhatnád pihenni egy kicsit.

\- De Berwald most nincs itt! – emelte fel az ujját Peter.

Siggi sóhajtott. Elizabeth arra gondolhat, biztos azon járhat az agya, hogy most neki kéne megfékeznie ezt a gyereket, hogy békén hagyja egy kicsit Tinot. Siggi úgy döntött, nem töri magát agyon, újra felvette a könyvét.

\- Ha alszik, hagyd békén!

\- Értettem! – vigyorgott Peter és felhúzta Elizabethet a párnáról. A lány engedelmesen követte a szobába, ahova előző alkalommal benézett.

Tino, a szőke angyal most az egyik ágyban feküdt, nyakig betakarva, a homlokán egy nedves ronggyal. Tehát láz is jár a betegséghez. Tino szeme csukva volt, az arca vörös volt és izzadt, az egyik szárnya vége ernyedten lógott a földre, de amikor meghallotta, hogy belép valaki, résnyire kinyitotta a szemét és halványan elmosolyodott. Elizabeth sejtette, mennyi energiájába kerülhet, hogy foglalkozzon a gyerekkel, így is nagyon rosszul festett.

Peter nem igazán akarta észrevenni ezt, felült Tino mellé az ágyra, Elizabeth pedig a szemközti ágyon foglalt helyet. Bátorítóan elmosolyodott.

\- Elizabeth vagyok, a Földről. Gilbert hozott át.

\- Tino. – mondta az angyal. Elizabeth megborzongott. Olyan hang volt, ami gyenge volt, de Tino mindent megtett azért, hogy másnak hangozzon. Talán csak Peter miatt, hogy ne legyen szomorú miatta.

\- Öm… Lukastól kaptam szárnyakat. Csodálatosak. – mondta.

\- Te is… csatlakoztál a háborúba?

Elizabethet meglepte a kérdés. Tino arca komolyságot tükrözött és még a fejét is felemelte.

\- Azt hiszem. – mondta végül.

\- Áh… - sóhajtott szaggatottan Tino, majd visszaejtette a fejét a párnára.

Peter mosolyogva eligazgatta Tinón a takarót, bár erre tulajdonképpen semmi szükség nem volt. Nem úgy tűnt, mintha Tino nagyon mozgolódna.

\- Játszottál Berwalddal? – kérdezte Tino újra halvány mosollyal.

\- Nem, elment. – vágott grimaszt a kisfiú – Lukasnak gyűjt valamit. Lukas nem merte Mathiast küldeni.

\- Gondolom miattam… - sóhajtott Tino.

\- Igen, Lukas biztos meg fog gyógyítani!

Peter felemelte Tino kezét és a két keze közé fogta. Elizabeth elmélyülten tanulmányozta Tino arcát. Már most nagyon elfáradt.

\- Nagyon rosszul érzed magad? – kérdezte a lány.

Amint Tino felé nézett, már rá is jött, hogy ostoba kérdés volt. Peter előtt biztos azt fogja mondani, hogy…

\- Jól vagyok.

Elizabeth elhúzta a száját. Peter legalább továbbra is mosolygott ezt hallva.

\- Néhányszor… jártam ott lenn. A Földön. – mondta Tino – Finnország igazán szép… voltál ott?

\- Nem, még nem. – csóválta a fejét a lány.

\- Szárnyakkal már könnyebb lesz… az odajutás. Szeretnék még egyszer elmenni oda.

Tino szeme lázasan ragyogott és az ajkán mosoly játszott. Biztos a finnországi emlékeire gondolt. Elizabeth torka elszorult, ahogy arra gondolt, Tino tisztában van vele, erre talán nem lesz lehetősége.

\- Hallottam, hogy az az Antonio Spanyolországból származik… én nem szeretem, túl meleg van…

Elizabeth elmosolyodott.

\- Hát én magyar vagyok. Nyáron marha meleg van, télen meg… az egész elviselhető.

\- Nincs bajom a hideggel. – mondta elmélázva Tino – Jártam már az országodban.

Elizabeth a sietős lépteket hallva a szoba bejárata felé nézett. Hamarosan megjelent Lukas, összefont karokkal és felvont szemöldökkel.

\- Nem tetszenek a szárnyak? – kérdezte.

\- Nem, nem a szárnyak miatt jöttem. – állt fel Elizabeth.

\- Akkor?

Lukas besétált és lehajolt Tino arca fölé. Egy pillanatig csak némán vizsgálta, Tino pedig erőltetett mosolyra húzta a száját.

\- Annyira irracionális, ahogy ilyen fejet vágsz szenvedés közben. – mondta Lukas, ahogy elhajolt tőle. Ő persze nem zavartatta magát Peter előtt. Levette a borogatást Tino homlokáról és átadta Peternek – Szaladj és vizezd be!

Peter leugrott az ágyról és elrohant.

\- Te meg gyere velem! – nézett a lányra.

Elizabeth csalódott mosollyal intett búcsút Tinónak, aki még egy fáradt mosolyt eresztett meg, aztán sóhajtott és lehunyta a szemét.

Lukas újra a kis laboratóriumába vezette, és csak itt nézett rá kérdőn, hogy mit akar.

\- Tudod... – kezdte Elizabeth – legutóbb láttuk, hogy kentél valamit Tino szárnyaira.

\- És?

Elizabeth nyelt egyet.

\- Van egy betegünk.

\- Tőlem akartok gyógyszert. – segítette ki Lukas – Nekem nincs.

\- De legutóbb…

\- Azok nem használnak! – mondta indulatosan – Nincs semmink!

Elizabeth hallgatott és a földre szegezte a tekintetét. Lukas kifújta a levegőt.

\- Nem adom fel. – mondta – Keményen dolgozom nap, mint nap. De nem tudok semmit sem, nem használ semmi…

Összeszorított fogakkal elfordult a lánytól, a válla egészen megereszkedett, a szárnyai lekonyultak. Elizabeth közelebb lépett és óvatosan megérintette a tollait. Lukas villámló szemekkel pördült meg, de egy pillanattal később visszavette a kifejezéstelen tekinteteket.

\- Csak annyit tudunk, hogy ez a valami a szárnyakat támadja meg. – mondta kimérten – Onnét terjed a test többi részébe és öl meg minket. Persze előtte még egy csomó szenvedésen kell végigmennünk és hamar a repülés képességét is elveszítjük.

\- Hogyan?

\- Úgy, hogy nem tudjuk mozgatni a szárnyainkat. – Lukas az egyik kezébe temette az arcát – Szar egy helyzet. Azt hiszem, le kell mondanunk Tinóról. És arról a tagról is, aki nálatok betegedett meg.

\- Tévedsz…

\- Sajnos nem.

Elizabeth sóhajtott és úgy döntött, most jött el a távozás ideje. Lukas szavai túlságosan hangosan csengtek a fejében, hogy tudjon gondolkodni tőlük. Elizabethnek volt egy tulajdonsága, mégpedig a naivitás, amikor kényszert érzett arra, hogy szembeszálljon a többség hitével és bebizonyítsa, nincs igazuk. Hirtelen felütötte a fejét benne ez az érzés és elszánta magát, ahogy kifelé lépkedett a barlangból.


	7. Chapter 7

Amikor Elizabeth megérkezett a Tengely - főhadiszállásra, meglepetésére senkivel sem találkozott. Körbejárta az egész barlangot, de csak a szobájában ücsörgő Lovinóra akadt. Valamiféle könyvet olvasott.

\- Harcolnak, asszem. – mondta Lovi, meg sem várva a kérdést – Senki sem maradt, Antoniót kirúgtam, húzzon csatázni, nem vagyok annyira beteg.

\- Gyorsan felépült a Szövetség. – jegyezte meg Elizabeth, ahogy beljebb lépett és helyet foglalt Lovino mellett és gyorsan belenézett az olvasmányába. Nem tudta elolvasni, furcsa, rúnákra emlékeztető jelek voltak benne.

\- Nem, olyan sebbel, amit Arthur kapott Antoniótól, még legalább délig nem kéne nagyon mozognia. Valami történt.

Elizabeth elgondolkodva nézett Lovinóra. A fiú becsukta a könyvét és maga mellé tette az ágyra. Nem nézett Elizabethre, végig a térdének beszélt, közben pedig megdörzsölte a kókadó szárnyainak a tövét.

\- Fene essen ebbe az egészbe… - morogta.

A lány most Lovi arcát kezdte tanulmányozni. Fényévekkel jobban festett, mint Tino. Még.

\- Amúgy nem hoztál semmit? – kérdezte Lovino.

\- Hát… úgy néz ki Lukas kencéi nem igazán használnak.

\- Tch.

Lovino durcásan elfordította a fejét és leengedte a kezét, amivel a szárnyát dörzsölte.

\- Ne add még fel! – bíztatta Elizabeth.

\- Mintha azt a szemét Antoniót hallanám… majd eldöntöm én, rendben? Feli is már az idegeimre megy az aggódásával, Ludwig meg ötpercenként elmondja, hogy „nem kellett volna a mocsár felett repülnöm…" hogyne…

\- Rendben. – mondta Elizabeth és felállt – Szükséged van valamire?

Illett feltennie ezt a kérdést, bár Lovino pont amiatt rúgta ki a spanyolt, mert nem kellett semmi. Rá kellett jönnie a lánynak, hogy Lovi csak Antoniótól nem akart semmit.

\- Ja, hozhatnál abból a… úgyse tudod a nevét, ilyen ökölnyi lila gyümölcs. Abból. Felszeletelve. Kimagozva.

Elizabeth sóhajtott, és kiment Lovino szobájából, mire a fiú újra a kezébe vette a könyvét. A lány kötelességtudón a konyha felé vette az irányt. A kamrában kihalászott kettőt abból a furcsa gyümölcsből, aztán keresett egy kést és munkához is látott. Nem volt nehéz feladat, összesen csak két jókora magot talált egy gyümölcsben. Mikor végzett volna a másodikkal, valami történt. Úgy mondta volna, felébredt a vadászösztöne, mint az erdőben, amikor kiélesednek az érzéke. Most éppen a lehető legpuhább lépéseket hallotta meg maga mögött. Megszorította a kés markolatát és megpördült.

Nem is tudta tüzetesebben megszemlélni a támadóját, mivel arra összpontosított, hogy az a valaki kiveri a kezéből a kést. Elizabeth a másodperc törtrészéig pánikolt, aztán villámgyorsan új fegyver után nézett. Az a bizonyos fegyver egy serpenyő volt, a falra akasztva. Lekapta, két kézzel megmarkolta, hogy még véletlenül se essen ki a kezéből és gondolkodás nélkül lecsapott a támadóra.

A csapás olyan erőteljesre sikerült, hogy az Elizabeth előtt álló angyal eszméletlenül terült el a földön. Elizabeth roppant büszke volt magára, és megpörgette a kezében a serpenyőt. Egész hasznos fegyver, még kézre is áll.

Ezután figyelte meg tüzetesebben a támadót. Hosszú fekete haja az arcába hullott, de a lánynak sikerült megismernie Yao-t az angyalban. De mi a fenét keres itt, ha a többiek harcolnak?

Lovino megjelent a konyha bejáratában és felvont szemöldökkel nézett Yao-ra, aztán Elizabethre. A lány büszkén elvigyorodott és a vállának támasztotta a serpenyőt.

\- Ez meg mi a francért van itt? – kérdezte Lovino.

\- Nem tudom, még azelőtt leütöttem.

Lovino sóhajtott, leguggolt, aztán felemelte Yao felsőtestét. Elizabethre pillantott.

\- Segíts már, megkötözzük.

A lány megfogta a keleti férfi lábait és Lovinóval elcipelték egy félreeső szobába, amiben nem volt semmi bútor. Lovino elment, hozott egy széket, egy kötelet. Ezután Yao-t a székre kötözték, Lovino pedig pofozgatni kezdte.

\- Hé, van jegetek?

\- Minek? – horkant fel Lovino.

\- Mert elég csúnyán fejbe vertem. Ennyit azért kaphat, nem?

\- De ellenség. – fújtatott Lovino, aztán sóhajtott és az arca vörös lett – A folyosón fordulj balra, és a harmadik ajtó jobbra.

\- Kösz.

Elizabeth követte az útmutatást és rögtön meg is találta azt a… hűtőkamrát. Valamiféle kék, kristályos kövek sugározták magukból a hideget. Fogott egy zacskó jeget és visszament Lovinóhoz. Amikor belépett, már látta, hogy Yao is magához tért, a zúzódás a fején pedig kezdett begyógyulni. Azért volt olyan kedves és rányomta a jeget a fejére. Yao sziszegett.

\- Nincs szükségem erre, aru! – mondta, ahogy megpróbált elhajolni Elizabeth keze elől – Már be is gyógyult.

Elizabeth vállat vont és rájött, hogy a túrája a hűtőkamrába felesleges volt. Újra a kezébe vette a serpenyőt és megállt Yao előtt, Lovino oldalán.

\- Élvezet lesz kínozni az információkért. – mondta rosszat sejtető vigyorral Lovino.

Yao elfordította a fejét. Elizabeth sóhajtott. Neki nem akaródzott angyalkörmöket tépkedni, vagy akármiből is állt volna Lovino terve. Ő csak annyit akart, hogy

\- Ti miért nem vagytok a harctéren? - kérdezte Yao.

\- Te miért nem vagy? – kérdezett vissza Elizabeth, szórakozottan pörgetve a serpenyőt. Egészen belejött.

\- Mivel ti sem vagytok. – jött a válasz – Igaz is, Lovino, miért vagy ilyen durcás, aru? Más vagy, mint szoktál, még a szárnyaiddal is a földet söpröd.

Lovino összefonta a karjait és felszegte az állát, szája pedig idegesen lefelé görbült.

\- Tehát idejöttél kémkedni. – bólintott Elizabeth.

\- Valahogy úgy, aru. Az a serpenyő fájt egyébként.

\- Bocsánat. – húzta el a száját Elizabeth.

\- Most biztosan szétverjük a Tengelyt, aru. – jegyezte meg Yao.

Lovino kikapta a lány kezéből a serpenyőt, a végét pedig Yao torkához érintette. Ettől Yao nem ijedt meg, de Elizabeth megbizonyosodhatott afelől, hogy egy igen sokrétű fegyvert sikerült találnia. Ha még kiéleznék a végét is…

\- Hogy érted?

\- Ivan testvérei meghaltak. – mondta kifejezéstelen szemekkel – Most nagyon fűti a düh, hiszen ti vagytok az okozói, aru! Bárkit könnyűszerrel elintéz most, aru.

\- Miért hiszi már mindenki ezt? – sziszegte Lovino.

Mint végszóra, a keze lehanyatlott és kiesett belőle a serpenyő, aminek földhöz ütődése visszhangzott a szobában. Lovino hátratántorodott és gyorsan lehunyta a szemét.

\- Oh? – mosolyodott el Yao úgy, mint aki mindent ért.

\- Ez nem az, amire gondolsz, hülye…

Lovi újra megtántorodott, Elizabeth gyorsan mögé lépett és segített megtartani az egyensúlyát. Ezt kihasználva Yao belenyúlt a zsebébe és kipattintott egy kicsi zsebkést, amivel villámgyorsan átvágta a köteleit. Ezután felpattant és gyorsan távozott a szobából, hiszen megtudta, amiért jött. Elizabeth gyorsan leültette Lovinót ezután felkapta a serpenyőjét és Yao után rohant, ám elkésett, a keleti már megszökött.

Ahogy Elizabeth kirepült a barlangból körülnézni, Yao-t semerre sem látta. Pedig talán utána eredt volna és visszahozta volna. Azonban most senkit nem látott, csak egy széles, sötét felhőfüggönyt, ami feléjük tartott. Yao-nak sietnie kell, ha nem akar viharban szállni.

Elizabeth úgy döntött, máskor fogja használatba venni a serpenyőjét – még nem tartotta magát elég gyorsnak ahhoz, hogy utolérje Yao-t, legyőzze, aztán visszahozza. A konyhai támadás csak a szerencséjén múlott, Yao nem számított egy serpenyő csapására.

Így hát visszament a barlangba, Lovinóhoz, aki elég erőt gyűjtött ahhoz, hogy a falra tett kézzel kitámolyogjon onnan. Elizabeth belékarolt és visszavezette a szobájába.

\- Elmenekült, mi?

\- Igen, de nem a te hibádból. Lankadt a figyelmünk, ennyi az egész.

\- Hogyne. Ugyanúgy hiba.

Lovino leült az ágyára és egy mennydörgés rázta meg a barlangot. Lovino összerezzent, Elizabeth pedig azon gondolkodott, vajon mikor érnek vissza a többiek. Gilbert szerint veszélyes, és lehetetlen a viharban repülés, tehát ha nem végeznek a csatával időben, gyalog kell hazajönniük.

Úgy döntött, amíg ez bekövetkezik, Lovival marad. A fiú sápadt volt, felhúzta a térdeit és átkarolta őket. Talán egy kicsit bűntudata volt Yao elvesztése miatt. Elizabeth megveregette a vállát és meglepetésére Lovino nem húzódott el.

Egy ideig így ültek, csendben, nem volt szükséges, hogy bármelyikük is beszéljen. A dörgések egyre közelebbről hallatszódtak, és Elizabeth elgondolkodott azon, vajon mi lesz akkor, ha egyedül kell átvészelniük ezt a vihart. És mi van, ha Lovino közben rosszabbul lesz? Hideg zuhanyként nyilallt a fejébe Tino látványa.

Gondolataiból Lovino csendes szuszogása szakította ki. A sötétvörös hajú fiú elaludt a falnak dőlve. Talán jobb is így. Elizabeth felállt és óvatosan elfektette, majd betakarta. Ez a művelet hosszabb volt a tervezettnél, nem csoda, a lány nem nagyon volt otthon a szárnyak terén még.

Ezután kiment az előcsarnokba és meglepetésére Gilbert éppen bevágódott a barlangba. Vizesen, csapzottan, véresen, és a földre vetődve, de mégiscsak visszatért, nyomában a többiekkel.

\- Nem semmi az ott kint… - motyogta Antonio, ahogy elment a hátsó folyosók felé.

Elizabeth kinézett a bejáraton. Valóban, az eső már olyan mértékben zuhogott, hogy egy nagy, ezüstszínű függönyt látott csak. Ezután a többieket vette szemügyre. Kiku feje vérzett, és a tekintete kába volt, Ludwig az oldalára szorított kézzel állt, ujjai között vér csepegett a padlóra. Feliciano egyik szárnya természetellenes szögben meredt felfelé, orrából vér szivárgott. A visszatérő Antonio, aki egy faajtót cipelt és hamarosan a helyére rakott, a vállán büszkélkedhetett egy szép nagy és mély vágással. Gilbert, ahogy Elizabeth utolsóként megszemlélte, még viszonylag jobban megúszta. Csak néhány karcolást látott. Aztán Gilbert felült és a lány észrevette a hátán, a szárnyai alatt azt a hatalmas vérfoltot, amit az eső némileg elkent már a ruhán.

\- Kikaptatok? – kérdezte.

\- Ki bizony. Az az Ivan egy vadállat. – bólintott Gilbert – Figyelj, Lizi, azon a polcon vannak az elsősegély készletek, hozd ide, kérlek!

Elizabeth jó ápolónő módjára mindenkit leültetett és először Ludwighoz ment oda tekintve, hogy súlyosnak tűnt a sérülése, de a szőke visszakozott, és azt kérte, először Felit lássák el. Erre persze a vörös kezdett el remegni. Ludwig berakott a szájába egy ruhaanyagot, Elizabethnek meg megmondta, hogy fogja meg a kezét, mert máshogy nem fogja kibírni. Ezután Ludwig Feli mögé lépett és szakszerűen és gyorsan egy nagyot rántott a vörös szárnyon. Feli felüvöltött (még a ruhán keresztül is hallották), és megszorította Elizabeth kezét.

\- Már túl is vagy rajta. – mondta Ludwig, megpaskolva a fiú fejét.

Feli könnyes szemekkel köpte ki a ruhát. Elizabeth ezután Feli segítségével látta el a többieket. Szerencsére mindannyian elkezdtek gyógyulni (kivéve Antonio, őt Elizabeth külön figyelemmel kötözte be) ezért megkönnyítették a munkájukat. Közben a lány elmesélte mi is történt Lukasnál, hogyan ütötte le Yao-t és Yao hogyan szökött meg tőlük.

\- Legalább megtaláltad a fegyvered, Liza. – vigyorgott Gilbert – Mi eléggé megjártuk, mint látod, nem is részletezném.

\- Szegény kicsi Lovino… - sóhajtotta Antonio – tényleg mindezen át kell majd esnie, mint Tinónak?

Egyetértő biccentés volt a válasz. Egy ideig csöndben ültek, újra a betegség nehéz, sötét árnyéka alatt érezték magukat. Aggódtak, és a kétségbeesés kiült az arcukra.

\- Azt hiszem… - állt fel Feli – én készítek tésztát. Mindenki kér, igaz?

Elizabeth gyomra megkordult, és ahogy végignézett a többieken, ők is éhesnek tűntek. A lány csak elmosolyodott Felin, hogy sikerült a többiek figyelmét is elterelni legalább egy kis időre. Vagyis majdnem mindenkiét, mert amint a Tengely elment a konyhába segíteni, addig Antonio az előcsarnokban maradt, Elizabeth mellett.

\- Ők nem értenek az orvosláshoz. – mondta halkan – És egyedül ránk nem hat a betegség. Számtalanszor elrepültem az utóbbi időben a mocsár felett, tudom. Elizabeth… nekünk kell tennünk valamit.

\- Mégis mit?

\- Meg akarom menteni Lovit. – szorította össze a száját Antonio – És a többieket. Akik elkapták, és akik el fogják kapni a betegséget. Ide földi gyógyszer kell.

\- Az embereknek nincsenek szárnyaik, mégis mit tudhatnak róluk?

Antonio csalódott tekintettel nézett rá.

\- Semmit. De neked nem ugrik be valaki? Egy gyógyszerész, orvostanhallgató, akárki, akiben megbízol és elhoznád ide?

Elizabeth elgondolkodott. Ott volt Roderich. Az az osztrák srác, aki az egyetemen mindenhová követte, és Elizabeth meg is bízott benne, a barátja volt, de mégis… annyira abszurd volt itt őt elképzelni. Még akkor is, ha Roderich orvos volt.

\- Azt hiszem, tudok valakit. – mondta bizonytalanul.

\- Tényleg? – vidult fel Antonio – Elhoznád ide?

\- Ha el kell, megteszem.

Antonio elmosolyodott és nagy ölelésben részesítette a lányt. Elizabeth elmosolyodott és megveregette a hátát.

\- Amint elmegy a vihar, indulhatsz is! Majd elkísérlek a Tükörhöz, az átjáróhoz!

\- Apropó vihar. Ha van ajtótok, miért nem rakjátok fel állandóan? Miért csak akkor, amikor rossz az idő?

\- Hát így könnyebb beesni. Ha ott lenne az ajtó, Gilbert nem tudná azonnal a földre vetni magát. Hiszen láttad. – legyintett.

Antonio olyan komoly és ártatlan arccal beszélt, hogy Elizabeth elnevette magát.

* * *

 **Ééés Erzsi végre felfedezte a serpenyő varázslatos erejét!**


	8. Chapter 8

A vihar, ami akkor kezdődött, nem vonult el hamar. Pontosan egy hete ültek már a Tengely tagjai a barlangban és nem úgy tűnt, mintha az eső el akarna állni. A villámok és dörgések megszűntek, viszont a víz még zuhogott és Gilbert nem engedett senkinek sem kimenetelt. Ilyen időben még egy idióta sem indul el.

Elizabeth inkább Gilberttel töltötte az idejét, vagy Felinek segített. Utóbbi kezdetben mosolyogva fogadta a lányt, aztán fokozatosan kedvetlenedett el, és végül már nem csak Elizabethet, hanem mindenkit megpróbált elkerülni a barlangban. Egyedül a testvéréhez ment mindig mosollyal az arcán. Amikor Elizabeth megkérdezte Ludwigot, hogy vele van-e baj, Ludwig vállat vont és annyit mondott, hogy „talán a rossz idő miatt, elég régóta tart." Tehát Elizabeth az idejét inkább az albínóval töltötte, aki meg a többiekkel volt. A lány így megtudhatott néhány érdekességet is a társairól, például, hogy Kikut lenyűgözi a földi fényképészet és ott lenn előszeretettel készít lesifotókat. Gilbert szerette az emberek előtt az angyalt játszani. Imádta, amikor minden szem rászegeződik. Ludwig visszakozott a rendszeres Földre járástól, úgy hitte, az emberek a zajos fegyvereikkel könnyen végezhetnek velük, mivel ott lenn nem tudnak gyógyulni. Csak akkor ment a Földre, ha Feliciano is ment, mert szerinte vigyáznia kellett rá. Antonio nem igazán vágyott vissza a Földre, csak akkor ment, amikor olyan dolgot kellett szereznie, amiért a többiek nem mehetnek szárnyakkal. Feli pedig… Feli elkerülte őket.

Lovino egyre kevesebb alkalommal mozdult ki a szobájából. Főleg a testvére és Antonio látogatta, ám egyszer-egyszer Elizabeth is bepillantott hozzá. A fiú rendszeresen olvasott, gyengeségnek még a jelét sem mutatva.

A hét utolsó napján, amikor mindnyájan a nappali párnáin ücsörögtek és valamiféle édes, meleg italt kortyolgattak, sikerült megcáfolni Gilbert azon megjegyzését, hogy ilyen időben senki sem indul el. Az ajtón elkezdtek dörömbölni, és pár pillanatra mindannyian megdermedtek. Elképzelni sem tudták ki lehet az ilyenkor.

\- Legyetek készenlétben! – mondta Ludwig.

Gilbert kinyitotta a szekrényt, amiben a fegyvereiket tárolták, kivette Kikunak a kardját és magának is egy bárdot. Elizabeth rákulcsolta az ujjait a serpenyőre és felállt. Antonio most éppen Lovinónál volt Felivel, de úgy döntöttek, nem szólnak nekik.

A fegyvertelen Ludwig ment az ajtóhoz és húzta el a reteszt, amivel be lehetett zárni. Aztán kinyitotta és egy résen kikukkantott. Elizabeth sajnos nem látta, ki van odakint, Gilbert pedig elé rakta a karját, hogy ne mozduljon. Ludwig nem mondott semmit a vendégüknek, egyszerűen kitárta az ajtót, mire egy csapzott valaki támolygott be.

Elizabeth először meg sem ismerte. Az aranyszőke szárnyak vizesen és megtépázottan lógtak a földre, a személy haja az arcába lógott, és a vendégük egész testében remegett. Kezei alatt egy kisfiú vállai voltak, és kissé fölé hajolt, az nem volt biztos, hogy azért, mert még védeni akarja, vagy mert túlságosan a földre húzzák a szárnyai. A gyerek még ép bőrrel megúszta, bár csurom vizes volt.

\- Szia, Elizabeth! – vigyorgott a lányra Peter.

Elizabeth a meglepetéstől válaszolni sem tudott. Lukas is felemelte a fejét és kissé megtántorodott.

\- Fertőző. – mondta, aztán a földre rogyott. Ekkor ocsúdtak fel és rohantak hozzá a Tengely tagjai, kivéve Kiku, aki a hátsó szobák felé szaladt el.

Ludwig arrébb lökte Petert és letérdelt a földön ülő, maga elé bámuló Lukas elé. Megragadta a vállát és rázni kezdte.

\- Lukas, térj magadhoz! Hallod?! Lukas!

\- A szárnyai! – kiáltotta Gilbert – Véreznek a szárnyai!

Miközben a testvérek egymást túlkiábalva próbálták Lukast magához téríteni, Elizabeth csak letérdelt Peter mellé, aki azonnal átölelte a nyakát és a ruhájába fúrta az arcát.

\- Már Lukas is? Elizabeth én nem ezt akarom! – kiáltotta Peter.

\- Semmi baj… - ölelte szorosan magához Elizabeth – Semmi baj…

A lány nem foglalkozott vele, hogy a kisfiú csurom víz. Csak éreztetni akarta vele a melegséget, és nyugodtságot, amire most leginkább szüksége volt mindenkinek.

Kiku visszatért és átnyújtott Elizabethnek egy nagy törölközőt, a többit pedig Lukasra csavarták. Ludwig elkezdte a férfi haját dörzsölni, Gilbert Kikuval pedig a szárnyainak fogott neki. Lukast nagyon kimeríthette az utazás és a fokozatos meleg, amit kapott, szépen elaltatta. Egyszer csak beledőlt Ludwig ölébe.

A szőke nem mondott semmit, csak sóhajtott és kiadta a feladatot Gilbertnek, hogy cipeljék el egy szabad szobába. Elizabeth, karjában a törölközőbe csomagolt Peterrel követte őket. Útközben hozzájuk csapódott Antonio, aki eredetileg csak ételért indult, de így követte őket.

\- Mi történt? – kérdezte Kikut.

\- Jött és elájult. – jött a felelet, ami nem igazán elégítette ki Antoniot.

A spanyol Elizabeth felé fordult, bővebb magyarázatért, de a lány az ajka elé emelte az ujját. Peter is elaludt a karjában. Vajon mennyi idő volt, amíg ideküzdötték magukat? És vajon Lukas tényleg annyit akart mondani, hogy „fertőző?" Talán éppen a betegségre gondolt. Elizabethet leverte a víz és majdnem leejtette a földre Petert. De akkor a többiek is veszélyben vannak! Minden angyalt halálos veszély fenyeget és csak idő kérdése, amíg…

Gyorsan megrázta a fejét és leült Lukas szobájában egy székre. Petert nem engedte el. Az arca békés volt, és Elizabeth nem akart belegondolni, mi történhetett, hogy elhozta Lukas, pont hozzájuk. Bár csak idő kérdése volt, hogy megkapja a válaszokat.

\- ANTONIOOOO!

Lovino ordítására mind összerezzentek, Antonio arcára pedig rémület ült ki. Azonnal elrohant, nyomában Ludwiggal.

\- Hiszen Feliciano ott volt vele! – mondta Gilbert.

\- Talán pont Felivel történt valami. – jegyezte meg halkan Kiku – Lukas azt mondta, fertőző… elég csendes volt mostanában…

\- Erre gondolni sem szabad. – húzta el a száját Gilbert.

Azért a beköszönő csendben mind elgondolkodtak rajta. Legalábbis amíg Ludwig vissza nem tért és mondta ki:

\- Feli elájult. Pedig nem is repült a mocsár fölé…

\- Mondtam, hogy fertőző. – hallották meg Lukas hangját.

A szőke épp most nyitotta ki a szemét és nézett halálosan komoly tekintettel rájuk.

\- Nálunk… mindenki beteg lett. Tino, Berwald, Mathias, Siggi… még én is, pedig egyikünk sem repült a mocsárhoz, ezt egymástól kapjuk el!

\- És te így tetted meg ezt az utat, esőben! – kerekedett el Gilbert szeme.

\- Muszáj volt. – sóhajtott Lukas – És nem csak azért, hogy szóljak. Azt akarom, hogy vigyétek Petert a Földre, ő még egészséges, csak repülni még nem tud.

\- A kölyökkel a kezedben, betegen és esőben ez az út! – füttyentett Gilbert.

\- Elizabeth – fordította felé a fejét Lukas – vidd a Földre, kérlek!

\- Amúgy is oda készültem. – motyogta Elizabeth, aztán magabiztosabban folytatta – Elvihetem.

Lukas megkönnyebbülten sóhajtott és biccentett. Ludwig összefonta a karjait és csúnya tekintettel méregette a szőkét.

\- Tulajdonképpen mit is keres nálad egy angyalgyerek? – kérdezte, aztán Gilbert és Elizabeth felé fordult – És ti miért nem szóltatok róla?

\- Ez volt Elizabeth szárnyainak ára. – vigyorodott el bután Gilbert.

\- Egy gyerek ne keveredjen háborúba. – mondta magabiztosan Lukas.

Ludwig megadóan sóhajtott.

\- Ha már ez a gyerek lekerül a Földre…

Lukas lassan felült az ágyon.

\- Hé, hova készülsz? – kérdezte Gilbert elállva Lukas útját.

\- Vissza. Én vagyok az egyetlen, aki még képes repülni, ápolnom kell őket.

\- Félúton elájulnál az esőben.

\- De később lehet, hogy a szárnyaim becsődölnek! – válaszolta Lukas.

\- Csak egy kicsit maradj! – kérte Elizabeth.

Lukas nem nézett a lányra, helyette az ölében alvó Petert figyelte egy kis ideig. Aztán engedelmesen visszafeküdt.

\- Vigyázzatok rá! – mondta.

\- Természetesen. – válaszolta Elizabeth megsimogatva a kisfiú szőke tincseit.

Lukas sóhajtott és lehunyta a szemét. A szárnyai remegtek, talán a megpróbáltatásoktól vagy a betegségtől.

\- Elizabeth, Gilbert majd elkísér a Tükörhöz – mondta Ludwig – ha már mindenhogy meg fogunk fertőződni.

A lány bólintott és újból megsimogatta Peter szőke buksiját. Mit fog kezdeni vele a Földön? Az biztos, hogy neki Roderich-hoz kell mennie, de… ha vissza kell jönnie Hetaliába, ráadásul Roderich-hal, akkor mit csinál a gyerekkel? Hozza vissza? Bízza valakire a Földön? Rejtse el valahol? Ismert egy eldugott barlangot az egyik erdőben, oda elrejthetné, de… nem tudná mikor tér vissza. Csak annyi volt biztos, hogy sürgősen indulnia kell.

\- Gilbert, mennünk kell!

\- Lizi, minden vágyam elkísérni a Tükörhöz. – mondta komolyan Gilbert – De nem indulhatunk el ilyen időben, ha ki is mennénk… még nem vagy elég erős az út megtételéhez.

\- Nem-e? – vonta fel a szemöldökét Elizabeth. Megint felébredt benne a vágy, hogy szembeszálljon a többiek hitével. Úgy érezte, bármeddig képes lenne elrepülni.

\- Nem. – biccentett Gilbert.

\- Kelj fel, és menjünk, lássuk kinek lesz igaza!

\- Eliza… - kezdte Gilbert, lenézve a lány ölében alvó Peterre – őt nem bírnád elcipelni…

Elizabeth óvatosan felállt és közelebb lépett Gilberthez.

\- Hát akkor majd hozod te! – mondta fojtott hangon. Mélyen belenézett a vörös szemekbe és megpróbálta mindazt az elszántságot átadni, ami benne is volt. Azt akarta üzenni, hogy Gilbert bízhat benne. A vörös szemekben valami megcsillant.

\- Mindannyiunkat meg fogsz ölni…- sóhajtotta Gilbert.

Elizabeth elégedetten elvigyorodott. Sikerült meggyőznie, és ez csak még jobban indulásra késztette.

\- Legyetek óvatosak! – kérte Ludwig – És Gilbert, te a Tükörtől gyere vissza, szükségünk van rád!

\- Viseld gondját Peternek. – Lukas nem is kérte, mondta neki Elizabethnek. Ó igen, Antonión kívül senki nem tud arról, hogy Roderich-t is meglátogatja.

A lány bólintott, Lukas pedig fáradtan lehunyta a szemét. Vajon hányan fognak még szenvedni addig, amíg vége lesz a betegséghullámnak? Vége lesz egyáltalán? Semmire nem volt garancia. Lehet, hogy az angyalok mind meghalnak az elkövetkező évre.

Elizabeth magához szorította Petert és kisétált a szobából, nyomában Gilberttel. A bejárati ajtó előtt megálltak és a lány hosszan nézett Gilbert szemébe. A vörös szemek nem mutattak semmit, talán már lemondott a lány lebeszéléséről, talán még reménykedett, hogy meggondolja magát. Vagy csak ugyanolyan elszánt lett.

\- Peter… - szólította meg Elizabeth a karjában lévő angyalgyereket – ébresztő, Peter.

A kisfiú kótyagos fejjel bámult fel rá. A lány rámosolygott.

\- Indulunk a Földre. Gilberttel fogsz utazni, rendben?

Peter bólintott, bár látszott, hogy még nem igazán tért vissza az álomból. Elizabeth átnyújtotta Gilbertnek, aki a mellkasához ölelte a még mindig törölközőbe csavart gyereket. A lány kinyitotta az ajtót és gondolkodás nélkül kilépett.

Odakint az elemek harcoltak. Az orkán majdnem lefújta a párkányról, az eső pedig egy pillanat alatt eláztatta. Gilbert is mellé lépett, kezében Peter reszketve bújt a testéhez. Gilbert és Elizabeth még egyszer egymásra nézett, mielőtt elszánták magukat az indulásra.

A lány tett egy lépést előre, aztán elrugaszkodott a párkánytól.

* * *

 **Pontosan, Kiru Amashi xD**


	9. Chapter 9

Elizabeth hamar megtapasztalta, milyen nehéz a repülés. Az átnedvesedett szárnyai súlyosak voltak és le akarták húzni a földre. A szél folyton hátrafelé fújta, és Elizabeth biztos volt benne, hogy a rázuhogó eső már minden porcikáját eláztatta.

Előtte Gilbert sem adta fel a küzdelmet, szorosan magához szorította a kicsi Petert, a kisfiú pedig átkarolta a nyakát. Elizabeth elmosolyodott. Már jókora távot megtettek a Tengely barlangjától, a lány elismerően vállon veregette magát gondolatban.

Közvetlenül Elizabeth mellett lecsapott egy villám. A lány az ijedtségtől gyorsabban kezdett verdesni a szárnyaival, és behozta a lemaradását. Gilbert kimerült volt, és az eső őt sem kímélte.

\- Messze van még? – ordította Elizabeth.

\- Már majdnem elértük a mocsár határát! – kiáltotta vissza Gilbert, aztán lenézett az ölébe Peterre. A kisfiú mondott neki valamit, de Elizabeth nem hallotta.

A lány megpróbált Gilbert mellett maradni, de ez egyre nehezebben ment. Már igazat adott Gilbertnek, hogy ilyen esőben valóban nem szerencsés repülni, de hát gyalog lassabban haladtak volna, nekik pedig sürgős ügyük volt! Elizabeth látta, hogy a férfi izmai megfeszülnek és ő is megküzd minden szárnycsapással, bár biztos tovább tudott volna menni, mint Elizabeth. A lány csak azért sem kérte, hogy álljanak meg.

Végül nem is kellett, hogy Elizabeth meggondolja magát. Egy villám csapott le közvetlenül Gilbert elé, mire a férfi ijedten csapott párat a szárnyaival, aztán így el is vesztette az egyensúlyát és elkezdett lefelé zuhanni. A tollai összeragadtak és már a súlyuk húzta lefelé, Gilbert nem tudta megtartani magát. Peter ijedten kiáltott fel a karjában, de hiába, Gilbert már nem tudott mit tenni, csak szorította magához a kisfiút. Elizabeth utánuk vetette magát, és boldogan tapasztalta, hogy gyorsan zuhan lefelé, még gyorsabban, mint Gilberték. Amikor beérte őket, megragadta a férfi ruháját és kitárta a szárnyait. Gilbert nagyon nehéz volt és nem is tudta fenntartani mindhármukat, tovább zuhantak, csak egy kicsit lassabban.

Végül belecsapódtak a földbe – pontosabban a térdig érő sárba. Ha eddig a víztől nem tudtak repülni, most már a mocsoktól sem. Elizabeth a fenekére pottyant, Gilbert a hátára, szerencsésen megvédte Petert.

\- Na, és most? – kérdezte Elizabeth.

\- Mit és most? Mind meg fogunk halni…

\- De merre menjünk tovább?

\- Ezek után sem adod fel? – sóhajtott Gilbert.

\- Így vagy úgy, de eljutok a Tükörhöz, megmondtam! Az sem érdekel, ha a mocsárban nyakig ér a víz.

Gilbert újat sóhajtott és felállt, se szinte azonnal megcsúszott és visszazuttyant a földre. Elizabeth, akinek mindkét keze szabad volt, könnyebben felállt és húzta fel Gilbertet. Aztán végig a kezébe kapaszkodott, miközben elkezdett előre haladni, mert egyébként fogalma sem volt, merre kéne. Gilbert kénytelen volt egy kézzel tartani a vacogó Petert.

Elizabeth már vagy öt métert megtett a sárban gázolva, amikor újra elvesztette az egyensúlyát és előreesett. Gilbert csak akkor rántotta vissza, amikor a haja már a sarat érte, így is könyékig piszkos lett. Lassan már nem érdekelte. Csak tört előre rettenthetetlenül , szárnyait maga után húzva.

\- Lizi… - szólította meg Gilbert – nem kell ezt csinálnod… de akkor mégis miért teszed?

\- Mert tartozom neked!

\- Mégis mivel? – hökkent meg Gilbert.

\- Áthoztál ide, és ez életem legnagyobb élménye, hogy kaphattam szárnyakat.

\- Hiszen ezért csatlakoztál a Tengelyhez is, ezért még nem…

\- Mind meg fogtok halni földi gyógyszer nélkül, és én történetesen segíteni akarok, mert kedvellek titeket.

Elizabeth érezte, hogy Gilbert megszorítja a csuklóját. Nem volt túl fájdalmas, a lány elnézte neki. Erről a gyógyszerügyről csak ő és Antonio tudott, Gilbertnek új volt.

\- Tehát… nem csak Petert viszed le, hanem valami gyógyszert is szerzel?

\- Így van.

\- Elizabeth… - mondta Gilbert meghatottan és magához rántotta a lányt és szorosan magához ölelvte. Szerencsére Peter kikerült közülük, így nem nyomták össze – te vagy a legjobb fej lány, akit csak ismerek és én is kedvellek!

Elizabeth meglepettségében nem húzódott el, csak köhintett egy idő után.

\- Hát, örülök. – mosolygott Gilbertre.

\- Én is kedvellek, Elizabeth! – mondta Peter mosollyal az arcán.

Gilbert elvigyorodott, aztán előrenézett és az arcára meglepetés ült ki. Elizabeth megfordult és követte a tekintetét. Egy négyzet alakú kőépületet látott, ami nem volt nagyobb a Tengely nappalijánál. Összehúzta a szemét és az esőfüggönyön keresztül megpróbálta kitalálni, hogy mégis mi lehet az, mert Gilbert arckifejezése arról árulkodott, hogy ő sem tudja.

\- Te még soha nem láttad ezt? – kérdezte a lány.

\- Nem. – húzta el a száját Gilbert – Komolyan, sosem.

Elizabeth gondolkodás nélkül indult meg az épület felé. A kíváncsisággal hajtva, valahogy könnyebben haladt az épület felé. Nem volt rajta ablak, csak egyetlen faajtó, amin Elizabeth bekopogott. Nem érkezett válasz, így a lány kérdőn Gilbertre nézett. A férfi vállat vont, és a szabad kezével benyitott. Az ajtó nyikorogva kinyílt, és a kis csapat belépett a száraz kőbörtönbe. Odabent félhomály uralkodott, és hideg volt. Gilbert letette Petert az ajtó mellé. Elizabeth körbejárta a szobát, amiben igazából alig volt valami. Egy asztal, egy szék, és ennyi volt a berendezés. Nem laktak itt, ennek az épületnek valami más funkciója volt. Gilbert megállt a fal mellett.

\- Lizi, itt van egy csapóajtó.

Elizabeth közelebb ment és biccentett Gilbertnek, hogy nyissa ki. Az ajtó alatt egy lépcsősor tárult fel.

\- Le kéne mennünk? – kérdezte Gilbert – Mégis csak valaki más dolgai…

\- Háború van, Gilbert. – mondta gúnyosan Elizabeth. Őt a hatalmába kerítette a kíváncsiság, belehalt volna, ha nem mehet le és tudja meg mit rejtegettek itt.

Gilbert egy pillanatig kétkedve fürkészte, aztán megvonta a vállát. Peter felé fordult.

\- Peter, te itt maradsz fent, és nem mozdulsz el, amíg érted nem jövünk. Ha látsz valakit közeledni, bújj el!

Peter duzzogva ült fel a székre. Valószínűleg ő is velük akart menni. Gilbert újra a lépcsőre szegezte a tekintetét és elindult lefelé, Elizabeth pedig utána. Nem volt éppen hosszú lépcsősor, csak az alagsorba mentek, ahol kezdetben sötét volt, de amint pár lépést megtettek lent, a plafonon valami halványan világítani kezdett, majd a fénye egyre nőtt. Elizabeth felismerte, olyan növények voltak, amiket Gilbert adott neki, hogy cserélje el őket kenőcsért.

Ez már egy igencsak zsúfolt szoba volt. A falak mentén végig asztalok álltak, rajtuk cserépben növények, valamint lezárt, és nyitott fedelű üvegek voltak, némelyikben furcsa színű és halmazállapotú anyagok voltak. Elizabeth elfintorodott. Nagyon úgy tűnt, mint egy elborult elme laboratóriuma.

Gilbert végigsétált az asztalok mentén és kíváncsian méregette a bizarr dolgokat. Elizabeth ugyanígy tett, és ő megpillantott egy vörösesbarna bőrkötésű könyvet is. Felnyitotta a fedelét, ám elolvasni nem tudta az írást. Hát persze, a furcsa betűk.

\- Gilbert! – szólította meg – Olvasd ezt fel!

A férfi odalépett mellé és végigfuttatta a szemét a címen, majd lapozott és beleolvasott az első oldalakba. Aztán hátrébb lapozott, végigkövetett néhány sort, aztán a legvégére lapozott. Majd vissza a legelejére.

\- Na?

\- A címe _Romulus kutatási naplója._

\- Ismered?

\- Igen… azaz ismertem. Ő volt Feli és Lovino nagyapja, az egyik a három közül, akik irányították Hetaliát.

A lány bólintott.

\- Szóval az eleje valami olyasmiről szól, hogy Lovino áthozott egy embert, blabla, és Romulus tudta, hogy halandó, tehát halhatatlanná akarta tenni, eggyé közülünk. Romulus valami olyasmivel kísérletezett, hogy sérthetetlenné tegye Antoniót, persze mindenki tudta nélkül. Úgy hitte, halhatatlanok vagyunk, mi, angyalok.

\- De nem így van.

\- Nem. Sérthetetlenség helyett sikerült megteremtenie ezt a betegséget, amiben most a legtöbbünk szenved és haldoklik. – sziszegte Gilbert – Természetesen ő is elkapta és ezután magán vizsgálta a tüneteket, egészen addig, amíg… bele nem halt.

Elizabeth tágra nyitott szemekkel bámult Gilbertre, aztán a laboratóriumra.

\- Tehát innét indult az egész.

\- Szegény öreg nem tudhatta… - motyogta Gilbert.

\- Gilbert, innét terjed az egész, ezért kapták el kezdetben csak a mocsár felé repülők! Te pedig elkaphatod és itt állsz!

Gilbert kitárta a karját.

\- Én se tudhattam. De kedves, hogy aggódsz értem.

\- Azonnal el kell tűnnünk innen! El kell menned neked is, és Petert is el kell vinnünk!

Gilbert követte a sietve felugráló Elizabethet a lépcsőn, aki már fogta is Petert, a férfi kezébe nyomta, aztán kinyitotta az ajtót. Elizabethet kellemes meglepetés fogadta. A nap ugyan nem sütött, de az eső már nem esett annyira, mint korábban. Ő úgy ítélte meg, lehet repülni.

\- Indulás! – mondta, kitárta a szárnyait, amik ugyan még nehezek voltak, de már újult erővel bírtak és felemelkedett a levegőbe. Gilbert követte, aztán előre repült, a Tükör felé.

Ahogy Elizabeth az alatta elterülő mocsarat figyelte, arra jutott, hogy valóban nem lett volna szerencsés ekkora eső után végiggázolni a lápon. Ahogy számította, még a nála fél fejjel magasabb Gilbert is elmerült volna az ingoványban.

Hamarosan megpillantott egy nagy sziklát, aminek tövében hatalmas levelű növények nőttek, és közepén lila kavargó valami volt, mintha egy üveg mögé lett volna zárva a sziklában. Elizabeth ráismert benne a Tükörre. Szerencsére a szikla előtt nem rögtön a mocsár volt, hanem egy jókora kő, amit nem borított be sár, és tökéletes volt landolásra. Gilbert leszállt ide, aztán Elizabeth is.

\- Ha megfogadsz egy jó tanácsot, repülsz, mert hiába gondolsz konkrét helyre, a felhők közé kerülsz általában, a hely fölé.

\- Rendben. – mosolyodott el Elizabeth, aztán lehajolt Peterhöz – Készen állsz a földi kalandra?

\- Igen! – jött a vigyorgótól a válasz.

Gilbert átadta a lány kezébe a kisfiút, aztán pár pillanatig mélyen a lány szemébe nézett. Aztán elkapta a tekintetét. Elizabeth felnevetett.

\- Mi az?

\- Hát… van neked ott valakid lent a Földön?

Elizabeth felvonta a szemöldökét aztán hirtelen megértés csillant fel a szemében.

\- Áhá, hogy pasim van-e. Sajnálatos, de nincs.

\- Pasi? – húzta össze a szemét Gilbert.

\- Fiú… - mosolyodott el a lány.

\- Ja, hogy az. Furcsa szavaitok vannak. – morogta Gilbert.

A férfi kukán elhallgatott, Elizabeth meg nem volt hülye, sejtette mire akart kilyukadni az előbb. Ha nem lett volna csupa sár az arca, még a pirulása is látszott volna. Csak várt, hátha Gilbert összeszedi magát. A férfi végül felnézett, vörös szemében elszántság csillant, közelebb lépett, és megcsókolta a lányt. Elizabeth magában elmosolyodott és fél kézzel átkarolta a nyakát. El kellett ismernie, Gilbert kedves fickó, és még jóképű is.

A csókjuk nem volt túl hosszú, de kellően elég, Peter köhintett közbe, jelezve, hogy ő is ott van és már igazán indulna. Elizabeth elhúzódott és rámosolygott Gilbertre.

\- Ideje biztonságba vinnem a kiskölyköt.

\- Mikor térsz vissza? – kérdezte Gilbert.

Elizabeth tűnődve nézett rá.

\- Amint megtalálom a gyógyszert, vagy szerzek segítséget.

\- Évekbe is telhet…

\- Azokba is, de lehet, hogy csak órákba.

Gilbert elhúzta a száját. Elizabeth megpaskolta az arcát, aztán inkább csak végighúzta a kezét az állán.

\- Ne halj meg, rendben?

\- Igyekszem, Lizi. – vigyorodott el Gilbert.

Elizabeth kitárta a szárnyait és a levegőbe emelkedett, majd megindult a Tükör felé. Egy kissé félt, hogy olyan szilárdnak tűnt az eleje, ami a lila kavargás előtt volt, de nem kellett sokáig aggódnia. Bécs utcáira gondolt, és átrepült a Tükrön. Mielőtt még a felhők közé ért volna, arra gondolt, Gilbert nem csókolta volna meg, ha biztos lenne a viszontlátása. Hetaliában mindenki a betegség ellen küzd, Elizabeth pedig nem akarta, hogy Gilbert meghaljon, hiszen szerette. Ez csak még jobban megacélozta az eltökéltségét.


	10. Chapter 10

Elizabeth a felhők között találta magát, aztán ahogy elkezdett ereszkedni, kirajzolódott előtte Bécs látképe a levegőből. Mert Roderich osztrák volt és hát persze, hogy a főváros közepén kellett dolgoznia, csak hogy még nehezebben tudjon Elizabeth odajutni egy szárnyas gyerekkel.

A lány megpróbált megfelelő helyet keresni a landolásra, lehetőleg olyat, ahol senki sem láthatja. Sajnos csak a városon kívül talált ilyen helyet tehát oda szállt le. Amint a lába elérte a földet, a szárnyai köddé váltak, mintha soha nem is léteztek volna. Elizabeth riadtan nézett a hátára, aztán visszaemlékezett Antonio szavaira, miszerint, ha vissza akar jönni, meg fognak jelenni. Letette Petert a földre, a kisfiú pedig elkerekedett szemekkel nézett körbe.

\- Figyelj, Peter – guggolt le hozzá a lány – nem tudjuk mivel eltakarni a szárnyaidat, tehát bármi is történik, ne mozdítsd meg őket, rendben?

\- Mi történik, ha megmozdítom?

\- Reméljük, semmi.

Elizabeth megfogta a kezét és besétáltak a városba. A lány tudta, milyen sokat kell gyalogolniuk, de ez még mindig biztonságosabbnak tűnt, minthogy a város legforgalmasabb utcáján szálljanak le. Így még hihetik azt, hogy Peter szárnyai csak jelmezkellékek. Mondjuk elég furcsán festhettek, Elizabeth könyékig sáros volt, a felsőjeként pedig még a Lukastól kapott felsője funkcionált. Peter valamivel jobban nézett ki, csak a szárnyait kellett volna eltüntetni valahogy. Elizabeth remélte, hogy nem fognak ráugrani a rendőrök, hogy elrabolt egy gyereket.

Ismerte Bécset, főleg Roderich jóvoltából. Együtt jártak középiskolába és Roderichnak szívügye volt a jó kapcsolat ápolása, ezért miután elváltak útjaik, évről évre meghívta magához. A lány azt is tudta, hogy most egy kórháznál dolgozik, fene tudja mit. Csak remélte, hogy tud nekik segíteni.

Egyre közelebb értek a központhoz, bár Peterrel elég lassan lehetett haladni. Annyifelé bámult, hogy Elizabethnek lassítania kellett. Nem szívesen tette, így is nehéz volt elviselni a fürkésző tekinteteket. Tudta, hogy néhányan még utánuk is fordultak.

Peter sokat kérdezett, Elizabeth pedig türelmesen magyarázott neki az autókról, a lámpákról, a boltokról, és mindenről, ami szembejött velük.

\- Mi nem megyünk olyan busszal? – kérdezte a kisfiú.

\- Nem. – felelte Elizabeth. Sajnálta is, de egy garasa sem volt, vadászatra minek vitt volna.

\- És miért nem repülünk?

\- Mert nem tetszene az embereknek.

\- Tino mindig azt mondta, hogy a repülés az emberek nagy álma. Berwald engem is elvitt néhány körre…

\- Igen, az emberek álma a repülés, de az emberek szörnyű dolgokat képesek tenni azért, hogy teljesüljön az álmuk.

\- Ezt nem értem…

\- Az emberek képesek lennének rossz dolgokat tenni _veled,_ csak azért, hogy az _ő_ álmuk teljesüljön.

\- Mathias és Tino szerint az emberek rendesek.

\- Igen, sokan azok. – mosolyodott el Elizabeth.

\- Berwald és a többiek is rendesek, bár nem emberek.

\- Nem igazán ismerem őket, de biztosan így van.

Egy kis ideig Peter kifogyott a kérdésekből. Mint később kiderült, csak elfáradt. Elizabeth a karjába vette, és éppen nem foglalkozott vele, hogy így meg úgy látszik, hogy elkábított egy gyereket és aztán rabolta el. Szerencsére senki nem vetette rá magát Elizabethre, és vette el tőle Petert.

Elizabeth úgy érezte, már kilóméterek óta gyalogol, és ez nem is lehetett messze az igazságtól. Csak akkor lélegzett fel, amikor meglátta a kórház ismerős épületét. Peter izgatottan figyelte hova mennek, Elizabeth pedig magabiztosan lépkedett a hűvös, fertőtlenítő szagú folyosókon. Még csak egyszer járt itt és remélte, hogy nem hagyja cserben az emlékezete. Egyenesen a sebészetre ment és megállított egy nővért, hogy Roderich után érdeklődjön. A nő igencsak ellenszenves tekintettel mérte végig, aztán a kezében a szárnyas, mosolygó gyereket is. Azért útbaigazította.

Elizabeth biccentett és követte a mutatott irányt, amíg éppen el nem érkezett a mutatott szobához, ám ott senki sem volt. Kis kérdezősködés után a férfimosdó előtt kötött ki. Ő igazán nem akart ráijeszteni senkire, de meg kellett fékeznie magát, hogy ne menjen be. A lány egyre csak türelmetlenebb lett, ezért közvetlenül odaállt az ajtó elé, természetes azután, hogy ellenőrizte, az befelé nyílik.

Alig pár perc múlva az ajtó kinyílt és egy igen ijedt Roderich ugrott hátra. Elizabeth elmosolyodott, megfogta a vállát és kihúzta a mosdóból. Roderich megpróbálta megőrizni a tekintélyét, feljebb tolta a szemüvegét az orrán és még a fehér köpenyét is megigazította, de nem sikerült lepleznie a döbbentségét. Talán nem is igazán azon lepődött meg, hogy kerül oda Elizabeth, hanem hogy mégis hogy néz ki.

\- Mit keresel te itt? – kérdezte magas hangon.

\- Szervusz Roddy, nagy szükségem van most rád, mindent elmondok, de négyszemközt kéne beszélnünk.

Roderich bólintott, a tekintete pedig Peterre tévedt. A kisfiú rámosolygott és intett. Roderich nyelt egyet és bevezette Elizabethet egy üres műtőbe. A lány feltette Petert az asztalra, aki a lábát lógatva ült és nézelődött. Érdekesebbnél érdekesebb dolgok voltak itt.

Roderich összefonta a karjait és rájuk bámult, hosszan Elizabethre, aztán hosszan Peterre.

\- Nem tudom meg merjem-e kérdezni, hogy lettél ilyen piszkos… napok óta még csak a környéket sem érte eső… és hogy honnan szereztél egy gyereket.

\- Hmm… valóban furcsán festettünk, ahogy átvágtunk a városon. – tűnődött a lány, aztán felkapta a fejét és komolyan a férfire nézett – Segítened kell, Roderich! Ő itt egy angyalgyerek!

Roderich felhúzta a szemöldökét, és a gyerekre nézett. Elizabeth az arckifejezéséből arra következtetett, hogy az járhat a fejében, mindkettejüknek le kéne állnia a drogokkal. Aztán rájöhetett, hogy egyikük sem drogozik, mivel csak még jobban elkerekedett a szeme.

\- Peter, most már mozoghatsz. – mondta a lány, Peter pedig elégedetten tárta ki a szárnyait.

\- Na végre! – sóhajtott elégedetten a kisfiú.

\- Peter még nem tud repülni, ezért én hoztam le a Földre. Az angyalok országában járvány tombol, és egymás után szedi a halálos áldozatait. Petert még azelőtt el akarták küldeni egy biztonságos helyre, ami a Föld volt, én pedig megígértem nekik, hogy szerzek segítséget és gyógyszert.

Roderich hátrébb lépett, aztán megtántorodott és majdnem belezuhant egy szikékkel teli kihúzva hagyott fiókba.

\- Meghaltál, Elizabeth?

Most a lányon volt az értetlenkedés sora.

\- Belefulladtál egy mocsárba? – kérdezte halálkomolyan Roderich.

\- Ja, hogy mert angyalok… nem, Rod, nem haltam meg. Egyszerűen lelőttem egy másik angyalt, aki volt olyan kedves és átvitt az országába.

Roderich körülnézett a műtőben, és amikor megpillantott egy sarokban árválkodó széket, lerogyott rá. Peter leugrott az asztalról és elé sétált. Roderich elveszetten meredt rá.

\- Kérlek, segíts a családomon! – kérte – Mindannyian nagyon betegek… Tino szerint meg fog mindenki gyógyulni, de… de amikor Lukas elhozott, már el se köszönt… csak feküdt Berwald pedig mellette ült és…

Peter szája lefelé görbült, Elizabeth pedig mellé sietett, letérdelt és magához ölelte.

\- Semmi baj… Roderich segíteni fog… - mondta, és a férfire nézett olyan tekintettel, ami azt üzente, hogy „ha nemet mersz mondani, ledoblak a nyolcadikról" – ,igaz?

\- Hát hogyne…

Peter csillogó szemekkel nézett Roderichra. A férfi még mindig megszeppenten bámult vissza rá.

\- Megérinthetem? – biccentett a szárnyai felé.

Peter bólintott, Roderich pedig remegő kézzel nyúlt a tollak felé. Aztán megérintette és ragyogó szemekkel végigsimított rajtuk. Elizabeth felé fordult.

\- Azt mondtad, nem tud repülni, ezért te hoztad át. De akkor te tudsz repülni? – húzta össze a szemét.

\- Igen. – bólintott komolyan Elizabeth – Attól a Lukastól, akit Peter említett, kaptam szárnyakat.

\- Aha… - mondta Roderich, még mindig Peter szárnyát simogatva.

\- Elizabeth… - rángatta meg Peter a ruháját – Lukas jól van? Tőle sem tudtam elköszönni…

\- Vigyáznak rá, biztos vagyok benne. – csitította a kisfiút – Mindannyian jól lesznek.

\- És Berwald megtaníthat repülni? – ragyogott fel Peter szeme.

\- És Berwald megtaníthat repülni. – ismételte el mosolyogva Elizabeth – Rod, kezdj munkához!

\- Hát persze… ömm… Peter? Peter, ülj csak vissza arra az asztalra! Megvizsgállak, Elizabeth pedig elmond mindent, amit tud a világodról és a betegségről.

Peter visszafutott az asztalhoz, és bár nem érte fel, felugrott és a karjaival felhúzta magát. Roderich hozzálátott a szárnyai vizsgálatához, Elizabeth pedig töviről-hegyire elmondta mi történt vele Hetaliában, mert az egyszerűbbnek tűnt annál, minthogy kiválogassa a szerinte fontos részeket. Na, meg nem tudta, mi lehet fontos a férfi számára.

Roderich egy idő után már csak elmélyülten hallgatta a lány beszámolóját Peter mellé dőlve. A vizsgálatát már befejezte. Amikor Elizabeth is végzett, sokáig elmerült a gondolataiban, a lány pedig türelmesen várt. Peter már kevésbé bírt csendben ülni, megragadta Roderich karját és megrázta.

\- Hé, gyógyítsd meg a családom!

\- Elizabeth! – szólalt meg végre a férfi – Tudod, hogy én sebész vagyok.

\- Igen. – bólintott a lány – De annyira maximalista vagy, hogy egy csomó más dolgot is megtanultál az orvosin.

Roderich sóhajtott.

\- Az lehet, de sebészként csak azt az egy megoldást látom, hogy ahhoz, hogy ne öljön meg a betegség, az, hogy levágjuk a szárnyakat. Közvetlenül azután, hogy vérezni kezdenek.

\- De… de már mindannyiuk szárnya véres volt! – mondta Peter.

Roderich elhúzta a száját.

\- Rod, kell lennie más módnak. – mondta komolyan Elizabeth.

\- Sebész vagyok, sebész fejjel gondolkodom. Elizabeth, értékelem, hogy beavattál, de a gyógyszerekhez nem értek. Ahhoz gyógyszerész kell.

\- Ismersz megbízható gyógyszerészt?

Roderich bólintott.

\- Ki az? Hol van?

\- A… lakásomon.

\- Mit keres a lakásodon? – vonta fel a szemöldökét Elizabeth –Ohohó, csak nem összeszedtél valakit?

Roderich zavartan elmosolyodott, Elizabeth pedig hátba veregette. Mindig volt egy olyan sejtése, hogy Roderich szerelmes belé, de nem foglalkozott igazán vele. Büszke volt rá, hogy talált végre valakit.

\- Vezess hozzá, Roddy!

\- De a munkám…

\- Lógj el, Hetalia a tét!

\- Nem lehet, Elizabeth. – mondta Roderich – Hiszen tudod a címem, menj oda egyedül, este érkezem. – végignézett a lányon – Meg is fürödhetsz.

\- Kösz, Rod. – mosolyodott el Elizabeth és a karjába vette Petert – Akkor siess!

\- Úgy lesz! – szólt utána Roderich, de Elizabeth és az angyalgyerek már kiviharzott az ajtón.

Roderich a fejét csóválta és elgondolkodott, hogy csinál egy tesztet, hogy tényleg nincs-e tudatmódosító szer hatása alatt. Ép ésszel nehéz volt felfogni Elizabeth betoppanását.


	11. Chapter 11

Amikor Elizabeth hatalmas vigyorral, Peter kezét fogva megállt a lépcsőházban és bekopogott Roderich lakásának az ajtaján, még sejtése sem volt arról, hogy nem egy nő, hanem egy férfi fog ajtót nyitni. Már pedig így történt, a lánynak az arcára fagyott a mosoly, Peteren nem történt drasztikus változás.

\- Kik vagytok és mit akartok?

\- Itt lakik Roderich Edelstein? – nyelt egyet Elizabeth és már nem egészen bízott a memóriájában.

\- Igen. – jött a felelet – Mit akartok tőle?

\- Igazából tőle már semmit… szóval te vagy a gyógyszerész?

\- Igen. – mondta a szőke férfi és ellenségesen méregette a lányt.

\- Remek, akkor tőled szeretnénk valamit. – mondta Elizabeth – De odabent.

\- Még mindig nem tudom ki a fenék vagytok, idegeneket meg be nem engedek!

Elizabeth sóhajtott és lenézett Peterre.

\- Roderich barátja vagyok, Elizabeth Héderváry. Vagy Héderváry Erzsébet, ahogy tetszik. Ő pedig Peter és nagyon szükségünk lenne egy gyógyszerészre.

\- És egy fürdőre is… - morogta a férfi, de szélesebbre tárta előttük az ajtót – Basch Zwingli vagyok. Addig nem vagyok hajlandó beszélni veled, amíg nem leszel tiszta.

Elizabeth elhúzta a száját, és eltűrte, ahogy Basch hozzávág egy törölközőt, egy bő pólót és egy egy rövidnadrágot, ami feltehetőleg Roderichhé volt.

A lány nem engedte el Peter kezét, maga után húzta a fürdő felé. Eszében sem volt kettesben hagyni ezzel a férfivel, még akkor sem, ha megbízhat benne Rod szerint. Még a végén felkapja Petert és elmegy vele a világ másik végébe! Nem, megígérte Lukasnak, hogy vigyáz rá. Tehát kelletlenül biccentett Baschnak azon kérdésére, hogy együtt akar-e fürdeni a gyerekkel.

Elizabeth becsukta maguk mögött az ajtót, aztán leguggolt Peter elé és lehúzta róla az ingecskéjét, majd a nadrágját. Cipővel nála sem kellett bajlódni. Elizabeth a kádhoz lépett, és megnyitotta a meleg vizet. Addig folyatta, amíg ő maga is le nem vetkőzött és bele nem mászott. Peter gyerek még, mit árthat neki a látványa. A kisfiú tényleg nem zavartatta magát, bemászott Elizabeth mellé és azzal szórakoztatta magát, hogy a szárnyaival vizet fröcskölt magára. A lány alaposan megmosdatta, közben pedig észrevett a kád szélén egy férfi sampont is. Na mármost neki sáros volt a haja, Basch pedig parancsba adta neki, hogy legyen tiszta, tehát őt se nagyon zavarta, hogy férfiillata lesz. Majd elmúlik. Először azért Peter hajába dörzsölte bele, utána következett a magáé. A kisfiú kapálózott és kiáltozott, egyáltalán nem tetszett neki ez a fajta törődés. A lány nem tágított és végül sikerült vállalhatóra pofozni mindkettejüket.

A víztől csöpögő Peterrel kezdte a szárítkozást, rádobta a fejére a törölközőt, aztán megdörzsölte. Peter csak megrázta a szárnyait, tehát ezzel Elizabeth arra jutott, most következhet ő. Csak azzal nem számolt, hogy Petert túlságosan is érdekelte az emberi lakás és túl hamar megunta a fürdőszobát. Úgy ahogy volt, pucéran felugrott a kilincsig, lenyomta, aztán kirohant a fürdőből. A kanapén üldögélő Basch, aki a nyitódó ajtó felé fordult, pont látta, hogy rántja Elizabeth maga elé a pólóját, és hogyan szalad ki egy szárnyas gyerek az ajtón. Egy szárnyas gyerek… Azt hitte az csak valami jelmez!

Felpattant a helyéről és Peter után vetette magát. Sikeresen el is kapta a kapálózó gyereket. Szorosan tartotta a csuklóit és nem engedte el. Végig a szárnyait figyelte.

Elizabeth gyorsan magára kapta a ruhákat és elhúzta Baschtől Petert.

\- Ne merd bántani! – mondta.

\- Eszembe sem jutott. – pislogott Basch – Milyen barátai vannak Roderichnek, te jó ég… - huppant vissza a kanapéra – Most aztán elég erős magyarázatot várok!

Elizabeth jobb híján egy törölközőt kötött fel Peterre, aki vidáman lógatta a lábát az egyik fotelben, majd a lány leült a fotel karfájára. Basch várakozón bámult rá, Elizabeth pedig rövid hallgatás után neki is előadta azt, amit Roderichnak, azzal a kiegészítéssel, hogy Roderich mit mondott. Basch némán hallgatta, Elizabethnek olyan érzése volt, mintha fegyveres kihallgatáson lenne. Amikor befejezte, Basch hosszú ideig gondolkodott, nem szólt.

\- Tehát ha jól értem… te bármikor át tudnál menni Hetaliába.

\- Igen.

\- És megtaláltátok a laboratóriumot, ahol a betegség született.

\- Igen.

\- És vannak betegeitek.

\- Sok.

\- És meg kellene gyógyítani őket.

\- Jó lenne.

\- Roderich azt javasolta vágjátok le a szárnyaikat.

\- Igen, de értsd már meg, hogy nekünk te kellesz!

Basch felnézett, a tekintete megvillant, mintha azon a bizonyos kihallgatáson a vádlott olyat mondott volna, amit nem kellett volna.

\- Éppenséggel ráérek mostanában. De el kell vinned magaddal, hogy magam is megvizsgálhassam azt a labort.

\- Örömmel elviszlek!

\- Remek. Mikor akarsz indulni?

Elizabeth elgondolkodva nézett Peterre. Őt nem akarta magával vinni, viszont egyedül sem akarta itt hagyni.

\- Meg kéne várni Rodot.

\- Rendben. – vont vállat Basch – És sötétben akarsz nekivágni?

Elizabeth már válaszra nyitotta a száját, de rájött, hogy tulajdonképpen aligha találna a Tengelyhez sötétben. Még csak be sem járta egész Hetaliát, sötétben pedig szinte lehetetlen lenne tájékozódni, pláne, ha olyan helyre érkezik, amit még nem ismer.

\- Reggelig várunk. – jelentette ki. Pirkadatkor még akár innét is elindulhatnak, kevesebben járnak az utcákon.

Basch bólintott és elégedetten hátradőlt, a kihallgatás véget ért.

\- Öm… te itt laksz Roddyval?

\- Igen.

\- Hogyhogy? Együtt vagytok?

Basch villámló szemekkel nézett rá, az arca semmit sem árult el.

\- Régóta ismerem Rodot és kellett neki lakótárs. Túl sokat költ az a fickó, én meg tudok spórolni…

\- Aha. – bólogatott Elizabeth úgy, mint aki nem hiszi el.

\- Ne „aházz", így van!

\- Természetesen. – bólogatott ugyanúgy Elizabeth és a végén megeresztett egy kaján vigyort. Basch sóhajtott és úgy döntött nem szól hozzá többet.

Elizabeth közben úgy döntött kimossa a ruháikat, mert akkor reggelre megszáradnak. Mire kiteregette a tiszta ruhákat, Roderich is hazaesett. Basch tájékoztatta a fejleményekről, Elizabeth meg arról, hogy vigyáznia kéne Peterre. Roderich persze a munkájával jött, de most Basch kiállt a lány mellett és sikerült meggyőznie, hogy vegyen ki szabadságot és 0-24-ben figyelje a kiskölyköt.

Ezután megvacsoráztak, Peternek különösen ízlett a földi étek, majd Basch, mint a ház ura, kiadta a parancsot a lefekvésre. Elizabeth direkt figyelte, Basch és Roderich ugyanabba a szobába mentek be, bár ennél tovább nem jutott a lány. Ő a kanapén kapott helyet, Peter pedig az egyik fotelben gömbölyödött össze. Elizabeth sokáig bámulta a plafont, mire el tudott aludni. Hetaliára gondolt. Az az ország lenyűgözte. Aztán ott voltak a lakói, akik most ki tudja milyen állapotban vannak. Gilbert… vajon elment csatázni? Jól van még? Tud az egekig szárnyalni? Holnap megkapja a válaszokat, mégis annyira távolinak tűnt az egész utazás…

* * *

Másnap reggel Elizabeth vidáman bújt bele a tiszta ruháiba, és nézte végig, ahogy Basch összecsomagol egy adag sajtot, meg olyan kütyüket, amikre állítólag szüksége van.

\- Ha lehet, ne legyen túl nehéz. – jegyezte meg Elizabeth.

\- Hát hogyne… - morgott Basch, talán még mindig neheztelt rá a tegnapi miatt. Elizabeth már tényleg nem hitte el, hogy _csak_ lakótársak.

Roderich és Peter felkísérték őket a tetőre. Az idő kellemesen hűvös volt, a nap még csak néhány sugarát nyújtóztatta felfelé.

\- Azt hiszem, indulhatunk. – mondta Elizabeth, a napot figyelve. Aztán felnézett a felhőkre, és érezte, ahogy a barna szárnyai szétnyílnak a hátán.

Roderich és Basch álla leesett, miközben a lány lehajolt Peterhöz.

\- Tudom, hogy nagyon szeretnél visszamenni Berwaldhoz… de most még egy kicsit itt kell maradnod Roderichhal.

\- Veled akarok menni, Elizabeth! – ölelte át a nyakát – Hiányoznak!

\- Tudom… de ne aggódj, amikor legközelebb látod őket, mind egészségesek lesznek.

Peter bólintott, Elizabeth pedig felállt és Basch mögé állt. Amíg a férfi tartotta a táskáját, addig ő átnyúlt a karja alatt és átölelte a mellkasánál. Majd kitárta a szárnyait, csapott egyet, majd még kettőt és a levegőbe emelkedett. Elcsodálkozott a maga erején, vagy a Lukastól kapott szárnyaként, mert könnyűszerrel elbírta Bascht.

\- Majd jövünk! – kiáltotta a lány, aztán kilőtt az ég felé. Peter és Roderich integettek nekik, Basch pedig üvöltött a félelemtől.

A lány egyre feljebb és feljebb tört, tudta, ha eléri a felhőket, onnét már csak egy köpés Hetalia. Sikerült is a fehér pamacsok szintjére érniük és már Basch sem kiáltozott szerencsére. Mivel lelassultak, Elizabeth jobban hallotta volna.

Hetaliára koncentrált, elképzelte maga előtt a tájat, amit először pillantott meg. Lehunyta a szemét és pár percig csak élvezte a szabad repülést. Amikor a szemhéjai felemelkedtek, elé tárult Hetalia látványa. Elmosolyodott, és csak jobban sietett, a szárnycsapásai gyorsabbak lettek és erőteljesebbek, most még azzal sem foglalkozott, hogy a Szövetség bázisa előtt repült el. Úgy érezte, most senki sem érhet a nyomába.

A karjában Basch hallgatott. Csak nézte a tájat és Elizabeth arra tippelt volna, nem hiszi el, amit lát. Ő is így volt vele.

Hamarosan megpillantotta a Tengely hegyét és egy kicsit lassított.

\- Oda fogunk először menni. – mondta – Aztán elviszünk a laboratóriumba.

Basch krákogott valamit. Talán csak az elképedéstől, vagy tényleg elment a hangja az üvöltözéstől. Elizabeth óvatosan letette a barlang párkányára, aztán ő maga is leszállt. Intett Baschnek, hogy kövesse, aztán belépett a barlangba, ám torkára forrt a köszönés, amikor meglátta Felicianot, akit igazából Ludwig tartott. Ludwig tekintete nem sok jót ígért, Feli zokogott. Amikor a vöröshajú észrevette a lányt, kibújt Ludwig karjai közül és bizonytalan lépésekkel Elizabeth-hez botorkált. A lány benyúlt a hóna alá és elkapta.

\- Mi történt? – kérdezte – Ugye senki nem…?

\- Fratello! – sírt Feliciano, ahogy a lány kendőjét markolta – Fratello… ő…

A hangja újra és újra elcsuklott. Elizabeth megsimogatta a fejét és kérdőn Ludwigra nézett, ám a férfi a földet bámulta, nem vette észre, hogy figyelik.

\- Lovino… - zokogott Feli – fratello levágta a szárnyait!


	12. Chapter 12

Elizabeth teljesen elfeledkezett abban a pillanatban Baschről, fogta Felit és átadta Ludwignak, aztán nem is realizálta a mozdulatait ahogy elindult Lovino szobája felé. Az ajtóban megpillantotta Gilbertet, aki megállt a folyosón és elkapta a karját.

\- Nem szép látvány. – mondta.

Elizabeth komolyan felnézett rá, azzal az elszánt tekintetével. Gilbert tudta, hogy nem tudja eltántorítani a lányt, de azért egy utolsó próbaként magához húzta és karjába zárta. Elizabeth is átkarolta és az arcát belefúrta a férfi ruhájába. Mélyen beszívta az illatát, mielőtt beszélni kezdett.

\- Hoztam segítséget.

\- Örülök, hogy visszatértél… jó gyorsan.

Elizabeth elhúzódott és lábujjhegyre állva megpuszilta Gilbert arcát, aztán ellépett mellette és megállt a szoba bejáratánál. Még a lélegzete is elakadt és nem volt képes eldönteni, hogy Felit a tény rázta meg, hogy Lovino levágta a szárnyait, vagy a látvány.

Lovino ágya véres volt, rajta a fiú csodálatos vörösbarna szárnyai egymagukban. Vércsík vezetett a szárnyaktól a falig, aminek dőlve Antonio ült, ölébe húzva pedig Lovino volt. Antonio szeméből könnyek folytak és kétségbeesetten szorította magához a barátját. Lovino a fejét a vállának döntötte, arcán némán gördültek le a könnyei, kezével görcsösen markolta a spanyol véráztatta fehér ingjét. A hátán két vérző, mélyvörös lyuk tátongott.

Antonio felnézett Elizabethre, de nem volt képes semmit mondani. Ha kinyitotta a száját, a torka elszorult és inkább csak még jobban magához szorította Lovinót, hogy védje mindentől.

Elizabeth összerezzent, amikor Gilbert a vállára tette a kezét és kivezette a szobából. Ahogy visszaindultak Feli és Ludwig irányába, Gilbert elmesélte a történéseket.

\- Lovino egész éjszaka nagyon szenvedett… azt hajtogatta, hogy ezt képtelen elviselni. Feli és Antonio végig vele voltak, egész éjjel és sikerült is kikényszeríteniük Loviból, hogy aludjon… aztán ők is elaludtak. Nemrég az egész csapat Lovino üvöltésére kelt, valahogy a kezébe került egy kés és ráüvöltött Antonióra, hogy vágja le a szárnyait. Antonio nem tette meg, és hiába próbálta Lovitól elvenni a kést, sikerült elérnie a szárnyait és… levágni őket. Feli azóta van sokkos állapotban, Antoniót pedig láthattad.

\- Ha már másfél hét után ilyen rossz, akkor Tino vajon hogy bírta…? – tűnődött halkan Elizabeth.

\- Van benne kurázsi… talán nem is mindenki ugyanúgy reagál rá. – felelte Gilbert – Feli már járni alig bír.

\- Igen, volt szerencsém tapasztalni.

Gilbert elhúzta a száját.

\- Elmész egy éjszakára és máris milyen dolgok történnek…

\- Szóval téged nem rázott meg? – húzta fel a szemöldökét a lány.

\- Dehogynem… még soha, senki sem vágta le a saját szárnyát. A szárnyaknak nagy erejük van… az az angyalok lelke.

Elizabeth nem válaszolt. Visszatértek a bejárat-nappalihoz, ahol Basch már otthonosan egy párnán pöffeszkedett, mellette Ludwig ült, a lábai közt a mellkasának dőlve Feli aludt. Szegény fiú, nagyon kikészült. A könnyei az arcára száradtak, a kezében pedig Ludwig kezét tartotta, a szárnyainak vége néha-néha megrándult álmában.

Gilbert lehajolt és bemutatkozott Baschnek, Basch ugyanúgy, csak ő kezet is nyújtott hozzá. Gilbert félreértelmezte a gesztust, azonnal felrántotta a földről. Mondjuk Baschnek is illett volna felállnia.

\- Ahogy hallottam, valaki megcsonkította magát. – jegyezte meg Basch.

\- Így történt. – bólintott komolyan Gilbert.

\- Akkor egy beteggel kevesebb, Roderich szerint, ha levágjuk a szárnyakat, nem fenyeget betegség.

Gilbert szeme elkerekedett, a szárnyait a hátára szorította, tekintetét Elizabeth zöldjébe vájta.

\- Nem vágjuk le a szárnyainkat. – jelentette ki.

\- Igen, pont ezért vagyok itt. – mondta Basch – Ha elvisztek a laborba, már tudok is dolgozni. Ó, és kell még néhány beteg angyalka is, akin kipróbálhatjuk a gyógyszert.

Ludwig felpillantott a szőke férfire. Karjában Feli arca megrándult.

\- Feliciano gyengélkedik. – adta tovább az öccse néma üzenetét Gilbert a vöröshajúra mutatva.

\- Rendben.

Basch letérdelt Ludwig elé és alaposan faggatni kezdte Feliciano állapotáról. Gilbert még mindig elkerekedett szemekkel bámult az emberre.

\- Akkor sem fosztom meg magam a szárnyaimtól, ha az életem múlik rajta. – mondta Elizabethnek, de nem nézett rá.

\- És ha valaki más élete múlna rajta?

\- Ha a csapatomból valakié, természetesen gondolkodás nélkül. De magamért nem, és tudod miért?

\- Nem. – válaszolta Elizabeth és Gilbert most először fordult felé és nézett újra a szemébe.

\- Emlékszel, milyen érzés volt, amikor először repültél?

\- Igen… csodálatos volt. Szabad.

Gilbert halványan elmosolyodott és biccentett.

\- Én már nem tudnék létezni az érzés nélkül. A szárnyaim a részeim, ahogy az érzés is és, ha ezt gyökerestül kitépném, már nem lenne értelme élnem.

Elizabeth halványan elmosolyodott és megérintette Gilbert arcát. Az albínó még mindig komolyan nézett rá. Egy kicsit vicces is volt és ijesztő is ilyen komolynak látni. Elizabeth persze értette, mire akar kilyukadni. Ő sem akarta elveszíteni az életének meghatározó részét. Hirtelen megértette Lovinót. Az a fiú Antonióval sétált végig azon a rögös útján, ami a repüléshez vezetett és Antonióval vetett véget neki. Csakhogy amíg Antoniót ezek a gondolatok gyötörték, talán Lovinónak nagyobb volt az élni akarása. _A gyógyulás vágya_. Végül is ő volt a királyjelölt, tisztában volt vele, és győzelemre akarta segíteni a Tengelyt. Elizabeth nem tudta, lehet-e király szárnyak nélkül.

\- Még szerencse, hogy nem kell majd meghoznod ezt a döntést. – mosolyodott el, ahogy lábujjhegyre állt és gyors csókot adott neki – Basch segíteni fog.

Gilbert arcára visszatért a vigyor, Elizabeth pedig elégedetten mosolyodott el. Így mindjárt kellemesebb volt Gilbertre nézni. Időközben Basch is befejezte a vallatását (megint úgy beszélt, mint egy fegyveres őr, csak Ludwig ugyanolyan tekintettel viszonozta ezt) és felállt, felemelve a táskáját.

\- Mehetünk. – jelentette be.

\- Elbírod? – kérdezte gyorsan Gilbert.

\- Igen, idáig is én hoztam. – bólintott határozottan a lány.

\- De elfáradhattál.

\- Gilbert én téged nem engedlek oda. – mondta Elizabeth – Ott a legerősebb a fertőzés veszélye, és egyszer már jártál ott, ki tudja, hogy elkaptad-e…

\- Hé, azt mondtad, nem kell döntést hoznom, kislány! – emlékeztette Gilbert.

\- Nem is kell. Ha meg is fertőződtél, Basch még azelőtt segít, hogy elmérgesedne.

\- Reméljük. – vakkantotta Basch – Nem egy nap alatt találok ám megoldást!

Gilbert vonakodva bólintott. Elizabeth pedig kitessékelte a szőkét a sziklapárkányra.

\- Tényleg, miért nem adunk neki is szárnyakat? – kérdezte Elizabeth.

\- Isten óvjon attól, hogy repüljek! Én svájci vagyok, szeretem a magas hegyeket, de a repülés… tudod te hányszor állt meg a szívem amíg idehoztál?! Negyvenháromszor!

\- Nekem egyszer sem tűnt fel. – vont vállat Elizabeth.

\- Arthur az ellenségünk, Lukas pedig nincs olyan állapotban, hogy varázsoljon. – mondta Gilbert – Apropó, Kiku elment Lukassal, hogy segítsen. Ha bármi kell, az ő sziklájuk közel van a mocsárhoz.

\- Rendben. – bólintott Elizabeth, ahogy átkarolta Bascht és kitárta a szárnyait – Majd jövök, vigyázz a többiekre!

\- Úgy lesz. – ígérte Gilbert aztán elvigyorodott- Emlékszel még az útra?

\- Azt mondtad Lukasék sziklájához közel. Csak odatalálok!

\- Harmincöt szívroham várható… - motyogta Basch

Elizabeth pár csapással a levegőbe emelkedett aztán lassan maga mögött hagyta a Tengely barlangját. Ahogy visszapillantott, a távolban mintha más repülő alakokat látott volna, akik eltűntek az egyik felhőben. Elizabeth arra gondolt, talán a Szövetség. Mit tegyen? Visszamenjen segíteni? Csak Gilbert és Ludwig harcképes jelenleg. Viszont, ha visszamegy, azzal megint csak időt veszítenek, amit a gyógyszer kutatására használhatnának. Végtére is… lehet, hogy nem is a Szövetség. Ha meg mégis, csak egy csata… nem a háborút nyerik ezzel, igaz?

Gilbert azt akarná, hogy menjen a mocsárhoz. Elizabeth előre szegezett tekintettel gyorsított, hogy minél előbb elérjék a céljukat.


	13. Chapter 13

A laboratórium nem igazán nyerte el Basch tetszését és nemcsak azért, mert egy csomó olyan holmi volt, amit nemhogy ő nem tudta mire jó, még Elizabeth sem. Letette a földre a magával hozott táskáját és előhúzott belőle egy pár gumikesztyűt, aztán úgy kezdett tevékenykedni. Nem csak egy asztalnál, össze-vissza járkált a szobában, aztán hamar megelégelte, hogy Elizabethet meg a szárnyait kerülgesse, ezért a lányt felküldte a pincéből.

Elizabeth kiment az épületből és a falának támaszkodott. Most tiszta volt az idő, tehát ellátott a mocsár szélén kezdődő erdőig, és megpillantotta a távolban az erdő fölé magasodó hegyes csúcsot, Lukas otthonát. Kiku is ott van, nem a Tengellyel, akik most lehet, hogy támadás alatt állnak. Elizabeth Gilbert hegyének irányába nézett, és remélte, hogy nem így van. Talán a Szövetség sem teljesen ép már a szárnyak terén… ez az egy esélye a Tengelynek, talán Arthurék is megbetegedtek valamennyire.

A gondolataiba merülve bámult fel az égre és a felhőket nézte. Annyi minden történt, amióta eljött Gilberttel a Földről! Soha életében nem gondolta volna, hogy egy vadászat nem a szokott módon lesz sikeres.

\- Megvagyok.

Elizabeth meglepetten fordult az ajtóban álldogáló Baschre.

\- Már találtál is gyógyszert?

\- Dehogy, hova gondolsz? Csak összegyűjtöttem a szükséges cuccokat, a többit már máshol is meg tudom csinálni. – Basch óvatosan lelépett a sáros talajra – Na, repüljünk!

\- Repüljünk? – vonta fel a szemöldökét Elizabeth – Furcsa kérés. Menjünk Kikuhoz?

\- Fene tudja hogy hívják, kellenek kísérleti alanyok… - morogta Basch, ahogy felemelte a karját és várta, hogy a lány felkapja és a levegőbe emelkedjen vele.

Elizabeth benyúlt a karjai alá, aztán magához szorította, kitárta a szárnyait és pár csapással a levegőbe emelkedett, aztán gyorsan Lukas sziklája felé indult. Már érezte egy kicsit a kimerülés jeleit. Basch nehéznek tűnt, a gyors tempó pedig fárasztónak. De tudta, hogy nem szabad most lassítania, most, amikor olyan közelinek tűnt a cél.

Kevésbé finoman ért földet a bejárat előtt, mire Basch felmordult. Hármat kopogott az ajtón, és két hosszú perc múlva (Elizabeth számolta) Kiku ajtót nyitott. Kedvesen elmosolyodva tárta szélesebbre és meg sem kérdezte ki érkezett a lánnyal. Mondjuk nem is kellett, Elizabeth magától is elmesélt mindent, ami történt.

Kiku bólintott és elvezette Bascht egy szabad szobába, ahol nyugodtan dolgozhatott. Elizabeth figyelmét nem kerülte el, hogy a keleti férfi fekete szárnyain valami sötét fényesen megcsillan a fényben. Tehát ő is megbetegedett, a szárnya vérzett.

Elizabeth nem követte Bascht a dolgozószobájába, inkább azon morfondírozott, van-e mersze megnézni Tinót, vagy akárki mást Peter családjából. Talán Lovinónál is borzasztóbb látvány fogadja majd.

Az segített a döntésében, hogy az egyik szobából gyenge köhögést hallott, aztán nyögéseket. Tino szobája volt, és végül győzött az az oldala, amelyik fel akarta mérni a helyzetet. Tehát egyik lábát a másik után kényszerítve elindult és egy pillanatra megtorpant az ajtó előtt, mielőtt benézett volna. Csak nyugalom. Lehunyta a szemét és belépett a szobába.

Tino ágyán ketten ültek. Tino izzadtan, csatakosan és kábán a földre bámult, ahol egy vöröslő folt éktelenkedett. Vért hányt nemrég. Az alacsony szőke a Berwald nevű angyal oldalának dőlt, és a férfi a kis barátja homlokára húzta méretes tenyerét.

\- Jól vagyok. – nyögte Tino.

Elizabeth torka elszorult, és kényszerítenie kellett magát, hogy közelebb lépjen hozzájuk. Tino nem nézett rá, a szemét behunyta és zihálva dőlt Berwald vállának. A magasabb angyal láztól csillogó szemmel nézett fel Elizabethre.

\- Hoztam valakit, aki segíteni fog. – mondta vékony hangon a lány.

Berwald nem válaszolt, Tinónak pedig nem volt ereje hozzá. Elizabeth szája legörbült és már ő is úgy remegni kezdett, mint Tino. Nem bírta tovább, sarkon fordult. Azok ketten ott haldokolnak. Tino testileg, Berwald pedig belül, nem bírta tovább nézni őket.

Ahogy kifordult a szobából, máris egy másik elé ért, és bepillantott oda is. Ez Siggi szobája volt, abból következtetve, hogy a szobában lévő egyetlen ágyban ő feküdt, mellette pedig, hátát a falnak vetve Lukas virrasztott. Tekintete megvillant, ahogy észrevette, Elizabethet, de csendben maradt. A lány elfordult ettől a szobától is, és ekkor meglátta a család ötödik tagját is. Mathias felé tartott a folyosón, és bár megvillantott neki egy biztató mosolyt, mielőtt befordult Lukashoz, a szárnyait megtépázottan húzta maga után a földön.

Elizabeth újból megfordult. Úgy érezte el kell hagynia ezt a helyet. Megcélozta a kijáratot, azzal a határozott döntéssel, hogy visszamegy Gilberthez, hátha segítségre van szükségük. Bár tudta, hogy ott sem jobb valószínűleg a helyzet. Elméjébe villant az a rengeteg vér a padlón és Lovino hátán és Antonio kétségbeesett könnyei… egyszerűen az egésztől megsajdult a szíve és azt kívánta, bárcsak többet tehetne. Most minden Baschen múlt.

Mielőtt még elérte volna az ajtót, nem úszta meg azzal, hogy még valakibe bele ne botoljon.

\- Visszamész hozzájuk? – kérdezte Kiku.

\- Igen… azt hiszem, több hasznomat vennék egy támadáskor.

\- Értem, nyugodtan menj csak. Itt kézben tartom az ügyeket… - mondta Kiku, szomorúan lesütve a szemét - … ameddig még lehet.

\- Vigyázz rájuk, kérlek! – kérte Elizabeth – Tudom, hogy mindenki mindent megtesz, de…

\- Tino nem éri meg a reggelt. – nézett fel hirtelen Kiku.

Elizabeth elhallgatott, és hirtelen görcsbe rándult a gyomra. A saját szemével látta, milyen állapotban van az a szegény angyal. Összeszorította a száját, és pár pillanatig benntartotta a lélegzetét, amíg lenyugodott.

\- Mondd meg Baschnek, hogyha talál valamit, még, ha csak kísérlet is, neki adja először. – mondta határozottan – Nem veszíthetjük el.

Kiku kissé oldalra döntötte a fejét, majd bólintott.

\- Őszintén remélem, hogy ez a férfi talál nekünk valamit. – pillantott hátra a válla felett Kiku, mintha csak azt gyanította volna, Basch a háta mögé lopakodott és hallgatja, hogy mikor hangzik el egy rá nézve sértő szó – Most menj, Elizabeth, Gilbertnek és a többieknek, nagyobb szükségük van rád.

Elizabeth Kiku vállára tette a kezét és biztatóan megszorította. Aztán kinyitotta az ajtót és a következő pillanatban már a levegőben szárnyalt. Nem is gondolta volna, hogy milyen nyomasztó érzés lehet ilyenkor a repülés. Úgy érezte, hogy a légtömegek összenyomják, és alig kap levegőt. Vagy csak azért érezte, mert túl magasra repült, nem gondolkozott el ezen. Magában szidta a fáradtságát, és hogy emiatt lassabb tempóban tud csak haladni. Aggódott. Olyan lényekért, akiket nem is ismert igazán, és még csak nem is voltak emberek. Különös érzés volt.

Amikor végre elérte a Tengely égbetörő hegyét, már rossz érzése támadt. Belépve pedig még nagyobb rémület lett úrrá rajta. A nappaliban Gilbert megviselten a falnak dőlt, nem volt eszméleténél. A következő volt sötét festékkel a falra pingálva: _Adjátok már fel!_

A földön Feliciano teste feküdt, mellkasa remegve emelkedett és süllyedt, nem messze tőle Ludwig volt ájultan, görcsösen szorítva Feli kezét. Elizabeth Gilbert elé térdelt és finoman megérintette az arcát. Aztán ugyanezzel a finomkodással vágta pofon. De a kívánt hatás legalább nem maradt el, Gilbert kábán kinyitotta a szemét és az arcához nyúlt.

\- Rátok törtek? – kérdezte Elizabeth.

\- Úgy bizony, Lizi… - sóhajtotta Gilbert – csúnyán elvertek minket. Viszont Ivan és Francis nem volt velük, szerintem őket is leterítette a kórság.

\- Antonio és Lovino? – kérdezett újból a lány.

\- Fogalmam sincs. – csóválta a fejét – Még azelőtt kiütöttek.

\- Ezesetben azonnal visszatérek. – pattant fel Elizabeth és viharzott el a szobák felé.

Tajtékozva robbant be Lovino szobájába, és rájött, hogy nem kellett volna. Lovino békésen aludt és amennyi kilátszott belőle a takaró alól, Elizabeth megállapította, hogy a sebeit nagy gonddal bekötözték. Antonio lehajtott fejjel ült mellette, és észre sem vette a lányt, pedig elég hangos volt. A spanyol férfi szabályos félholtnak nézett ki , ahogy ült, kifejezéstelen tekintettel Lovinóra meredve, arcán rászáradt könnyekkel és meg-megránduló ujjakkal a kezén.

Tehát a Szövetségnek is van azért szíve. Elizabeth halkan becsukta az ajtót és gyors léptekkel visszasietett Gilberthez, aki egy fikarcnyit sem mozdult. Elizabeth újra letérdelt mellé és magához húzta. Gilbert viszonozta a meleg ölelést, és a lány úgy érezte, az albínó most tényleg megérti a gondolatait és érzéseit.


	14. Chapter 14

Elizabeth a nap hátralevő részében a többieknek segédkezett, éjszaka pedig egy percre sem hunyta le a szemét. Igaz, hogy Gilbert, Ludwig és Feliciano már nagyjából felépültek harci sérüléseikből, csak Felinek még volt egy sokkal súlyosabb gondja is, amit egyedül nem tudott legyőzni.

Lovino nem ébredt fel, Antonio pedig csak meredt rá kifejezéstelen tekintettel, pislogni is alig pislogott. Elizabeth megtudta Gilberttől, hogy talán amiatt aggódik, hogy megmarad-e. Persze Elizabeth rávágta volna, hogy életben marad, aztán ráeszmélt, hogyha még egy angyal sem vágta le a szárnyát, akkor vajon mit gondolhatnak erről a folyamatról.

Aztán ott volt Tino, aki miatt Elizabeth átvirrasztotta az éjszakát. Kiült a sziklapárkány szélére és a lábát a semmibe lógatva gondolkodott azon, hogy vajon mikor fejeződhet be a férfi élete. Nem halhat meg. Talán a bánattól a többiek is csak gyorsabban legyengülnek, Peternek pedig gyorsabban fogyatkozna a családja. Az a szegény kisfiú… amint a felkelő nap sugarai Hetaliára vetülnek, talán már minden más lesz.

Még mielőtt ez megtörtént volna, Gilbert kisétált mellé és leült. Nem mondott semmit, csak némán nézett fel a csillagokra. Elizabeth megkereste a kezét és megszorította. Amint a vöröslő nap felbukkant velük szemben, a lányt elöntötte a csalódottság és a kétség. Gilbert felállt és felhúzta őt is a földről.

\- Egyáltalán nem biztos. – mondta halkan.

\- Te nem láttad őket… -suttogta Elizabeth.

Gilbert magához ölelte, és megsimogatta a fejét.

-Tudom, hogy ez nem a megfelelő alkalom… de én már igazán meg akarom verni a Szövetséget, és mivel itt vagy…

\- Tényleg nem ez a legjobb alkalom. – mondta Elizabeth – Nem volt még elég egymás gyepálásából?

\- Ezt mondd nekik. – vágott grimaszt Gilbert.

\- Fegyverszünetet kéne kötni velük. – mondta Elizabeth, a fejét nekidöntötte a férfi mellkasának – Legalább a járvány idejére.

\- Mindannyiunkat utálják. – sóhajtott Gilbert – Mégis ki mehetne anélkül, hogy ne vernék össze?

\- Én.

Gilbert egy eltolta magától és felhúzta a szemöldökét.

\- Nem fognak csak azért nem bántani, mert lány vagy!

\- Adj egy serpenyőt és megvédem magam! Engem ismernek a legkevésbé, végső soron még azt is bemesélhetem nekik, hogy át akarok állni hozzájuk.

Gilbert pár pillanatig hallgatott aztán bólintott.

\- Végső soron van benne valami. De nincs kedvem elengedni.

\- Megleszek, Gilbert. – mosolyodott el szomorúan Elizabeth.

Az albínó elgondolkodva harapott rá az ajkára, aztán szó nélkül bement a barlangba. Elizabeth követte, és pár lépés után Gilbert lehajolt és felvette a földről a lány korábban eldobott serpenyőjét. Felé tartotta, ám amikor Elizabeth el akarta venni tőle, hirtelen elrántotta.

\- Addig nem mész sehova, amíg nem alszol egy kicsit.

\- Gilbert, nem tudnék most aludni! Kérem szépen a serpenyőt!

Gilbert a fejét csóválta a veszélyes fegyvert pedig a vállának döntötte. Elizabeth elhúzta a száját, az albínó felé küldött egy gyilkos pillantást, aztán a szobája felé indult. Gilbert vigyorogva bólintott ezt látva.

-Ne is lássalak pár óráig!

Elizabeth hátrafordulva bemutatott neki, de Gilbert figyelmen kívül hagyta. Talán azért, mert nem értette. Mindegy is, Elizabeth a szobájába érve újra szomorú gondolatok között találta magát és ilyen csalódottan dőlt le az ágyába. A hasán feküdt, szárnyaival pedig betakarta magát, hogy ne érezze azt a hideg fenyegetést, ami nem is rá, hanem az angyalokra leselkedett.

* * *

A lány csak akkor ébredt fel, amikor olybá tűnt, a nap igencsak lefelé vette az irányát. Nem is sokat vacakolt, elvett egy gyümölcsöt a konyhából, majd a nappaliban üldögélő Gilbert öléből elvette a serpenyőjét és betűzte az öve alá. Gilbert felvigyorgott rá, aztán felpattant és kikísérte a barlangból. Még elmondott pár dolgot, hogy mit és hogyan mondjon, legyen udvarias, tisztelnie nem kell őket, de azért ne sértegessen, mert az milyen már. Elizabeth kezdetben bőszen bólogatott, aztán közbevágott, hogy csak sikerül neki kompromisszumot kötni, ha meg nem… nos, akkor még elválik, mi lesz.

Gyorsan megölelte Gilbertet, aztán hátra lépett, a semmibe, és hagyta magát zuhanni, mielőtt a föld fölött kitárta volna a szárnyait és repülni kezdett. Érezte, hogy az alvás valóban jót tett. Újult erővel szárnyalt, és már nem is érezte olyan rosszul magát a többiek miatt. Még egy kis időre felszabadult is volt, amíg újra eszébe nem jutottak a többiek. Most már nem hagyta, hogy a csüggedtség úrrá legyen rajta, a rossz érzéseket elszántsággá alakította magában és még egy mosolyt is sikerült az arcára csalnia.

Tudta, mikor ért elég közel a Szövetség barlangjához. Bár nem látta ki volt, valaki megfújt egy kürtöt, és pár perc után Elizabeth előtt megjelent Arthur, Alfred és Yao. Csak ebből következtette ki, hogy az, aki figyelt és jelzett, csak Matthew lehetett, ha a többiek betegek.

Elizabeth megállt és egyhelyben lebegett, a hármas pedig vészjóslón megállt előtte. Arthur volt középen, karjait összefonta a mellkasa előtt. A lánynak olyan érzése volt, hogy nem lesz könnyű vele egyezségre jutnia.

\- Tárgyalni jöttem. – mondta Elizabeth és kitárta a karjait – Nincs nálam fegyver.

\- Aha… - mondta Yao, a tekintetét a lány oldalán lógó serpenyőre szegezve. Többet nem szólt, valószínűleg nem is mesélte el, hogy pont egy serpenyővel ütötték le, amikor betört az ellenséghez.

\- Fegyverszünetet kérünk. – mondta a lány, még mindig felemelt kezekkel.

\- Mégis miért? – kérdezte Alfred.

\- Mert járvány tombol, és senkitől sem várhatjuk el, hogy betegen harcoljon. – biccentett Elizabeth.

Arthur felemelte a fejét és arcára elégedett mosoly ült ki.

\- Mi még talpon vagyunk, tudunk harcolni. Ez azt jelenti, hogy a Tengely nem?

Elizabeth oldalra döntött fejjel mérte végig Arthurt. Nagyszerű. Most azt hiszi, hogy Gilberték is betegek.

\- Mi is ugyanolyan harcképesek vagyunk. Csak légy kicsit körültekintőbb!

\- Most állunk a legközelebb a háború végéhez. – csóválta a fejét Arthur.

\- Pontosan, mivel ki fogtok halni, csak mert a királyi poszt betöltése fontosabb volt, mint az egymás segítése.

\- Mondd meg akkor, hogy segíthetnénk nekik? – húzódott közelebb Arthur – Ápoljuk őket. Az nem elég. Meg fognak halni.

\- Ahogy előbb-utóbb ti is.

Arthur hosszan bámult Elizabeth szemeibe.

\- Mérkőzzünk meg ma. – mondta végül – Ha ti nyertek, fegyverszünetet kötünk, ha mi, folytatjuk a harcokat.

Elizabeth bólintott. Ez nem tűnt rossz ajánlatnak. Összeszedi Gilbertet és Ludwigot, Antoniót kirántják a transzából, esetleg még ő is beszáll, és máris van esélyük a győzelemre. Kinyújtotta a kezét és Arthur megszorította.

\- Napnyugtakor ugyanitt. Siess, kicsi félangyal, már nem sok időtök van felkészülni.

Elizabeth biccentett és lebukott a föld felé. Így gyorsabb volt a megfordulás, mintha egy kört tett volna. Szélsebesen szárnyalt vissza a Tengely hegye felé és érezte magán Arthur, Alfred és Yao pillantását. Talán felmérték, talán lesajnálóan nézték, Elizabethet nem igazán izgatta, a közelgő összecsapás annál inkább. Nem kételkedett a saját és a serpenyőjének képességeiben, biztos volt benne, hogy le tudja győzni legalább Yao-t. Egyszer már sikerült (jó, az meglepetésként érte a keletit, de akkor is), akkor most is sikerülnie kell.

Alig érte le a földre, már rohant is be Gilbertékhez, hogy elmondja nekik, mire jutottak. Gilbert a hírek hallatán elsápadt, arra meg pláne, hogy próbálják meg felébreszteni Antoniót a bambulásából.

\- Lizi, tudod, hogy nem vagyunk a legjobb formánkban, téged meg nem ismerünk harcok terén, és ők igaz, hogy hárman vannak, de…

Elizabeth inkább nem szólt, hogy ott van még Matthew is. Ő úgysem fog harcolni. Igazából elkalandozhatott, mert Gilbert sóhajára kapta fel a fejét.

\- Jaj, ne csináld már, le tudjuk győzni őket. – karolta át a lány – Hiszen te vagy a hatalmas Gilbert, a kisöcséd pedig legalább olyan erős, mint te!

Erre Gilbert arcán megjelent egy önelégült mosoly, de gyorsan le is törölte, és utasította Elizabethet és Ludwigot, hogy készüljenek az összecsapásra, Antoniót pedig hagyják békén. Utóbbit azzal indokolta, hogy a spanyol vagy sokkot kapna, vagy annyira kikelne magából, amiért el akarják szakítani a drága barátja mellől, hogy képes lenne levágni puszta kézzel bárki fejét.

Mire a nap vörösbe öltözött, már mind a hárman a találkozóhely felé repültek, tele kétségekkel, Elizabeth pedig elszántsággal. Ez lesz az első alkalom, hogy angyalok ellen harcol, nem is akárhogy, a levegőben, egy serpenyővel.

A Szövetség három tagja már ott várta őket a levegőben, Arthurnél megint egy íj volt, Yao-nál egy lándzsa, Alfrednél pedig egy kard.

\- Biztos nem akartok fegyverszünetet? – kérdezte Ludwig.

\- Nem azért vagyunk itt talpig fegyverben. – válaszolta Arthur meglendítve a kezében az íját.

\- Ti akartátok! – mondta Elizabeth és vészjóslóan előhúzta a serpenyőjét.

\- Csak néhány tanács, Lizi, Arthur tud varázsolni, ha megtámadod, vigyázz vele. Ja, és ha elfognak, ne egyél a főztjéből, bárhogy is kínálja. – hadarta Gilbert – Alfred talán ügyetlennek tűnhet, de nem az… Yao… ő olyan, amilyennek kinéz.

\- Értettem! – vigyorodott el a lány és felemelte a serpenyőjét. Ő lebegett Yao-val szemben, és amúgy is vele akart megküzdeni. Tökéletes volt. Ahogy elnézett oldalra, az egyik sziklán megpillantotta Matthew-t üldögélni. A fiú bátortalanul intett neki. Tényleg nem fog ma sem harcolni, de jobb is.

Gilbert felemelte a kardját és egy harci üvöltéssel száguldott Arthur felé, Ludwig pedig követte a testvére példáját. Elizabeth is néhány gyors szárnycsapással Yao felé indult. A Szövetség ugyanolyan hatalmas sebességgel támadt nekik. Nagy csattanás hallatszott, amikor a két fél egymáshoz ért. Elizabeth maga is meglepődött rajta, hogy sikerült kivédenie Yao első szúrását. Most rajta volt a sor, ütött, csapkodott a serpenyőjével, de nem sikerült eltalálnia Yao-t. Egy idő után azért is rájött, miért: Yao használta támadás és védekezés közben a szárnyait, míg ő csak egy helyben lebegett és csak kézzel-lábbal próbálta elérni az ellenfelet. Tehát Elizabeth ott, harc közben tanulta meg, hogyan hozza összhangba a serpenyőjét a plusz két végtagjával, a szárnyaival. Ahogy egyre inkább belelendült, úgy közeledtek a föld felé, és úgy lett egyre több vörös folt Yao arcán. Végül, amikor már csak pár méter választotta el őket a fűtől, Yao elejtette a lándzsáját, Elizabeth pedig újból lesújtott a férfire, és sikerült kiütnie.

Elizabeth vigyorogva bólintott, aztán felnézett a magasban harcolókra. Úgy tűnt, Ludwig hamarosan elintézi Alfredet, csak Gilbert szorult segítségre Arthur terén. Elizabeth kilőtt és úgy szárnyalt felfelé, mint egy rakéta. Alulról telibe kapta Arthurt, aztán hirtelen irányt váltott, oldalra szárnyalt, és nekicsapta egy magasabb sziklának. Arthur felnyögött és azt motyogta, hogy „ez nem volt fair."

Már csak Alfredet kell legyűrni, és nyertek. Hacsak nem vonulnak hamarabb vissza Arthurék. Gilbert már elment Ludwignak segíteni, Elizabeth pedig úgy döntött, felügyeli a sziklának dőlt Arthurt, nehogy valamiféle mágiához folyamodjon.

Felnézett a pár sziklaszirttel magasabban álló Matthew-ra is. A fiú felállt és kitárta a szárnyait. Csak nehogy ő is beszálljon a harcba. Csak nehogy beszálljon ő is…

Matthew előhúzott az övéből egy tőrt. A fenébe. Elizabeth vetett egy pillantást Arthurra, aztán ő is kitárta a szárnyait, hogy megküzdjön a fiúval. Csakhogy amint Matthew elrugaszkodott a szirtről, szinte abban a pillanatban kiesett a kezéből a tőr és a teste ernyedten kezdett lefelé zuhanni. Elhúzott közvetlenül Elizabeth mellett, akiben csak ekkor tudatosult, hogy Matthew valószínűleg beteg, és ha így zuhan tovább, belecsapódik a sziklákba odalent, az pedig nem lenne túl jó. Gondolkodás nélkül utánavetette magát, a szárnyait a testéhez szorította, hogy jobban felgyorsuljon, és már pont elérte volna Matthew testét, amikor égető fájdalom nyilallt a bal vállába, szó szerint, mert egy nyílvessző fúrta át. Elizabeth annyira megrémült, hogy a szárnyait nem szorította tovább a testéhez, hanem kissé kinyitotta őket, emiatt elvesztette az egyensúlyát is, ezzel együtt pedig a lehetőséget is, hogy utolérje Mattet.

Még látta, ahogy a magához tért Yao elhúz alatta, és elkapja a fiút, ő pedig az ég felé fordult. Minden tagját bénának érezte, és a pániktól nem tudott mozogni. A sziklaszirten, amiről elrugaszkodott, Arthur könyörtelenül nézett le rá, íjjal a kezében. Nem úgy tűnt, mint aki még egyet bele akar lőni, de Elizabethet elkeserítette a helyzete. Ő csak segíteni akart Mattnek, és most miatta fogják elveszíteni ezt a csatát.

Nem érezte, mikor érkezett a földre.


	15. Chapter 15

A homályos látásával először csak a kőplafont tudta kivenni, és a sarokban világító furcsa növényeket. Aztán egyre inkább kitisztult a látása, és már meg tudta állapítani, hogy a szobájában fekszik az ágyán. Tehát élt! Meg mert volna esküdni rá, hogy belehal a zuhanásba.

Óvatosan felült és lejjebb csúszott róla a takaró. Most látta csak, hogy az egész felsőteste be van kötözve, a Lukastól kapott kendő pedig ott lógott a széke támláján. Elizabeth úgy gondolta, ha már valaki levetkőztette, és teljesen múmiává tekerte (fenébe is, hogy nem gyógyul olyan gyorsan, mint egy angya), nincs is szüksége rá egyelőre. Már csak abban reménykedett, hogy a gerince ép maradt és nem bénult le egész életére a lábaira.

Konstatálta, hogy nem, amint bizonytalan lépésekkel az ajtó felé indult. Vajon mennyi ideig aludt és mi történt közben? Biztos volt benne, hogy elvesztették azt a csatát. Az a szemét Arthur…

Az egyik kezét a falon tartva indult el a nappali felé. Halk sírdogálás hallatszott felőle, Elizabeth rosszat sejtve lépett ki a folyosóról. Megpillantotta Felit, Lovinót és Antoniot. Nagy megkönnyebbülés öntötte el azt látva, hogy Lovi ébren van, még ha szárnyak nélkül is, és átkarolja a kistestvérét, aki valamiért az egereket itatta. Antonio egy kicsit távolabb üldögélt, a térdeit felhúzta és az állát rájuk rakta.

Elizabeth közelebb húzódott a testvérekhez.

\- Jól vagytok? – kérdezte.

\- Annyira fáj… - szipogta Feliciano.

A lány óvatosan megérintette a fiú szárnyát és szomorúan nézte az ujjára tapadt vért.

-Már csak egy kis idő, Feli, bírd ki! – biztatta.

Lovino nem szólt hozzá. Fejét a kistestvére kobakjának döntötte és megdörzsölte a vállát. Nagyon úgy tűnt, hogy Lovi a szárnyai levágásával meggyógyult. Elizabeth most Antonio mellé ült le. A spanyol nem nézett rá.

\- Én annyira sajnálom… - motyogta- ha elmentem volna Lovi mellől, akkor fegyverszünetet köthettünk volna…

\- Nem érdemes ezen rágódnod, Toni. – tette a vállára a kezét a lány – Egyébként mennyi ideig voltam kiütve?

\- Négy napig. – mondta Antonio – Lovino pont akkor ébredt fel, amikor Gilbert visszatért veled a karjaiban. Azóta még egy véres harcot megvívtam velük… ők is fáradnak… és mindenki csak egyre rosszabbul van…

\- Hol van most Gilbert és Ludwig? – vágott közbe Elizabeth.

\- Kikunál. Ellenőrzik Bascht és a többiek állapotát.

\- Értem… amióta odavittem Bascht, senki nem volt ott, igaz?

Antonio megrázta a fejét. Elizabeth az ajtót kezdte szuggerálni, hogy vajon mikor esik be rajta az albínó. Remélte, hogy nemsokára. Antonio eléggé maga alatt volt, hogy szükség esetén nem tudták hasznát venni, ezért a lány úgy döntött, megpróbálja egy kicsit jobb kedvre deríteni. Ebben az akadályozta meg, hogy Feli hangosabban kezdett sírni.

\- Fratello, nem bírom, vágd le őket, vágd le!

\- Dehogy vágom le, Feli, ne légy bolond… - morogta Lovino.

\- Te is megtetted… tedd meg nekem is, fratello!

\- Megbánnád, Feliciano, csak egy kicsit próbálj meg még kibírni!

Feli magához ölelte a testvérét és még a szárnyaival is beborította. Antonio némán bámult rájuk, és Elizabeth úgy látta, hogy most nem akar a spanyol beszélgetni. Nem sokat kellett némán üldögélniük egymás mellett, mert Ludwig bevágódott a bejáraton és ugyanezzel a lendülettel esett térdre, a mögötte haladó Gilbert pedig majdnem felbukott benne. Aztán inkább csak arrébb tántorodott, majd közvetlenül ezután vette észre Elizabethet. A lány felpattant és azonnal magához szorította Gilbertet.

\- Hát felébredtél, Lizi… - simogatta meg a haját Gilbert.

A lány nem válaszolt, ijedten emelte Gilbert válla fölé a kezét, hogy lássa a vörös folyadékot, ami a férfi hófehér szárnyán volt. Ellökte magától.

\- Te vérzel! – kiáltotta.

\- Ahogy Luddy is… - motyogta Gilbert a testvérét figyelve, aki máris Feliciano felé indult.

\- Nem lehet… - mondta szomorúan a lány, elkerekedett szemekkel bámulva az albínóra – És mi van Kikuékkal? Basch talált valamit? Tino… életben van?

Gilbert helyet foglalt az egyik párnán, Elizabeth pedig karba font kézzel állt előtte. Gilbert mélyet sóhajtott, aztán felnézett a lány nyugtalan zöld szemeibe.

\- Tino szárnyait levágták, de semmi haszna nem volt, a betegség már átterjedt a szárnyaiból az egész testére.

Elizabeth beharapta az ajkát, körmeit pedig a saját bőrébe vájta volna, ha nem lett volna bekötözve. így csak szorította.

\- Viszont Basch folyamatosan kísérletezett, és nagyon úgy tűnik, hogy ötük, és Kiku állapota óráról órára javul.

Gilbert elvigyorodott, Elizabeth szemei pedig elkerekedtek és nem akarta elhinni, amit hall. Basch talált valamit! A többiek élnek, és már gyógyulnak! Gilbert nyakába vetette magát és megcsókolta a férfit. Nem kell levágni senki szárnyait, nem kell többé szenvednie az angyaloknak, Basch már talált valamit, a következő lépése a gyógyszerkészítés lesz, biztosan…

Feli felemelte a szárnyait és Lovinóval együtt pislogott Gilbertre, Antonio elmosolyodott és nagyon úgy tűnt, hogy valakit meg akar ölelni most azonnal. Áldozata Lovino lett, aki kiszabadult Feliciano biztonságot nyújtó szárnyai alól. A kistestvérét Ludwig vette a szárnyai alá, Feli pedig boldog mosollyal karolta át a szőkét.

\- Mondott még valamit Basch? – kérdezte Elizabeth.

\- Hogy, ha minden igaz, Tino szárnyait visszaillesztheti az egyik barátja, valami Roderich…

\- És Loviét? – kérdezte Antonio.

\- Hát, őt nem látta, szóval nem tudom. – húzta el a száját Gilbert – De nemsokára lesz gyógyszerünk, csak még pár napig kell kihúznunk!

\- Igen… - Elizabeth az albínó homlokának döntötte a homlokát és mosolygott. Rég nem volt ilyen boldog, és ahogy látta, a többiek sem.

\- Azt még ki kéne találni, hogy mit kezdjünk a Szövetséggel. – jegyezte meg Gilbert.

\- Természetesen ők is kapnak a gyógyszerből. – mondta határozottan a lány.

\- Azok után, amiket tettek veled és velünk? – kérdezte Gilbert, az ölébe húzva Elizabethet.

\- Nem hagyhatjuk, hogy meghaljanak. – mondta Elizabeth.

Gilbert belefúrta az arcát a lány vállába és mélyen beszívta a hajának illatát.

\- Ez akkor is túl jó üzlet nekik. – morogta.

\- Akkor kapnak gyógyszert, ha megválaszthatjuk Lovinót királynak. – mondta a lány és átkarolta Gilbert nyakát.

\- És, ha megtudják, hogy levágta a szárnyait? Szárnyakkal még csak-csak elfogadnák, na de szárnyak nélkül?

\- Az diszkrimináció. – felelte Elizabeth.

Gilbert vállat vont, és nem válaszolt. Elizabeth mosolyogva ölelte magához és közben a többieket is figyelte. Antonio szemében megcsillant a remény, hogy talán Lovino visszakaphatja a szárnyait, Lovino arcáról azonban semmit sem lehetett leolvasni. Csak egy kicsit vörös volt, és végül rámosolygott a testvérére. Feli is világ boldogja volt, már a fájdalmáról is megfeledkezett.

\- Minél előbb el kell hoznunk Roderichet, viszont nem tudom, mi legyen a gyerekkel. – mondta elgondolkodva Elizabeth.

\- Olyan sürgős? Pihenned kéne, Liz.

\- A levágott végtagokat gyorsan a helyükre kell illeszteni, vagy kuka az egész. – mondta a lány.

\- Micsoda? – vonta össze a szemöldökét Ludwig.

\- Ó… ti nem vagdostok le semmit, igaz? – kérdezte Elizabeth – Gyorsan át kell hoznunk Rodot, viszont nem tudom, hogy Petert is áthozzuk-e… ő még egészséges tudtommal.

\- Igaz… - mondta elgondolkodva Antonio – Elizabeth, végre tudok valamiben segíteni, én lemegyek értük!

Elizabeth eltűnődött. Antonio megtalálhatja a lakást, de korántsem biztos, hogy képes lesz elhozni egyedül Rodot, minden felszerelését és Petert. Továbbá fényes nappal hiába indulna el, sötétben tudná csak elhozni Roderichet, kivéve, ha kisétálnak az egész városból. Gyorsabb megoldás lenne a tömegközlekedés. Roderichnek még pénze is van, tehát azt ki tudnák fizetni. Mi legyen, mi legyen…

\- Amint lemegy a nap indulunk, segítek neked. – mondta végül.

\- Addig csak pár óra van. – jegyezte meg Gilbert.

\- Pár óra bőven elég arra, hogy rendbe jöjjek.

\- Csak vigyázz magadra, Lizi. Amióta itt vagymó, össze-vissza röpködsz, eltekintve attól az egy héttől, amikor vihar volt.

\- Nem tehetek róla, hogy csak én és Antonio vagyunk cselekvőképesek. – mondta Elizabeth elvigyorodva. Gilbert a fejét csóválta, de nem vette magára.

A lány felállt és még egyszer figyelmeztette Antoniot az indulásra. A spanyol mosolyogva bólintott és már alig várta, hogy eljöjjön a napnyugta. Elizabeth szintén.


	16. Chapter 16

\- Mindjárt… mindjárt hányok…

\- Már nem azért, de ti szépen egymásra találtatok Basch-sel, két tériszonyos… - jegyezte meg Elizabeth – Csak nekem nem volt semmi bajom az első alkalomtól?

\- A repülés a bajom, nem a magasság!

Roderich eddig az egy mondat erejéig tudta túltenni magát a megpróbáltatásain, aztán újra a szája elé kapta a kezét, a másikkal pedig elfehéredett ujjakkal szorongatta a táskáját.

\- Pedig próbálok egyenesen repülni… - mondta Antonio, csalódott fejet vágva.

\- Nem az egyenesség a baj…

\- Akkor mégis mi? – nézett hátra Elizabeth, a lány válla fölött pedig Peter is kikukkantott.

\- Folyamatosan változik a magasságunk, amikor csapsz a szárnyakkal, feljebb kerülünk, de a következő pillanatban máris visszakerültünk az eredeti magasságba. – magyarázta Roderich.

\- Szerintem ez nem akkora probléma. – jegyezte meg Peter.

\- Egy angyalgyereknek persze, hogy nem!

Antonio zavartan elmosolyodott, és Elizabethre, majd előre nézett, ahol már kezdett kirajzolódni a Tengely hegyének sötét vonalai. Besötétedett már, és Elizabethnek sokszor kellett elismételnie Peternek, hogy késő van a családja meglátogatásához, jól vannak, nemsokára hazamehet hozzájuk. Arról inkább nem szólt, hogy amint leszállnak, beviszik a saját szobájába, és Elizabethen, Antonion és Roderichen kívül nem találkozhat senkivel. Mégiscsak a biztonsága a legfontosabb, nem kéne az utolsó pillanatokban megbetegednie.

\- Szóval… lenne egy barátom, aki levágta a saját szárnyait. Vissza tudnád neki varrni őket? – kérdezte reménykedve Antonio.

\- Hát az sokmindentől függ, barátom. – motyogta Roderich – Attól is, hogy vajon túlélem-e ezt a repülést…

\- Mindjárt ott vagyunk, Rod. – biztatta Elizabeth.

Roderich nem méltatta válaszra. Ernyedten lógott Antonio karjaiban, aki türelmesen repült vele, és már nem igazán foglalkozott azzal, hogy feltétlenül egyenesen menjen. Roderich baját úgysem tudta megoldani.

\- Hé, Elizabeth – szólította meg a lányt Peter – Lukas ott van még nálatok?

\- Nem, már hazament a többiekhez. De ne aggódj, hamarosan láthatod mindannyiukat. – mondta el száznegyedszerre is Elizabeth – Különben nem érezted jól magad Roderichhel?

\- Akárhányszor láttam, állandóan takarított, vagy annál a fura fekete izénél ült. – grimaszolt Peter – Olyan ritkán játszott velem! Szeretnék már Berwalddal játszani…

\- De nem szeretted annak a fura fekete izének a hangját? – kérdezte Elizabeth mosolyogva – Roderich szépen tud zongorázni.

Peter erre már nem válaszolt, mert Elizabeth leereszkedett a párkányra, és letette maga mellé a kisfiút. Megfogta a kezét, hogy még véletlenül se szaladhasson el tőle. Antonio is letette a rakományát, amint Roderich lába újra szilárd talajt érzett, a férfi arca nyugodttá változott és mélyet sóhajtott. Elizabeth rámosolygott és bement a barlangba, nyomában Antonióval. A Tengely tagjai a nappaliban üldögéltek, a szemük pedig felcsillant, ahogy meglátták Elizabethet és Petert a növények fényében.

\- Srácok, ő itt Roderich. – mutatta be Elizabeth az osztrákot – Aki reméljük visszavarrja Lovino és Tino szárnyait.

\- Varrja? – ismételte meg Lovino.

\- A ragasztó nem igazán használna. – biccentett Elizabeth.

\- Ugyan, paradicsom, ki fogod bírni! – lépett hozzá Antonio – Gondolj arra, milyen jó lesz újra repülni!

Roderich végigmérte a szárny nélküli delikvenst, aztán letette Elizabeth lába mellé a táskáját és rábökött Lovinóra.

\- Vetkőzz!

\- Micsoda?! – háborodott fel Lovino.

\- Csak megvizsgál, kicsi Lovi… - csitította Antonio, ahogy már le is húzta Lovinóról a pólóját, aztán, látva a hátát lefedő kötéseket, azoknak is nekiállt.

Lovino duzzogva hátat fordított Roderichnek és Elizabethnek. A sebei begyógyultak, csak két nagy heg maradt a hátán, a szárnyainak a helye. Roderich végighúzta rajtuk az ujját, aztán visszalépett a lány mellé.

\- Látni akarom a szárnyakat is. – jelentette ki.

\- Elvezetlek hozzájuk. – mondta Elizabeth, megszorítva a kisfiú kezét. Akkor már őt is elviszi a szobájába.

Végigvezette Roderichet a folyosón, aki meglepően keveset nézelődött, mint máskor is, most is csak a feladatára koncentrált. Elizabeth bevezette Petert egy szobába, és megmondta neki, hogy maradjon bent. Remélte, hogy úgy is tesz a kisfiú. Ezután átvezette Roderichet egy másik szobába, ahol két egymásnak tolt asztalon feküdtek Lovino csodás, vörösbarna szárnyai. Az osztrák kérdő tekintettel nézte őket.

\- Antonio szerint az angyalszárnyak tartósak. – magyarázta Elizabeth – Nem bomlanak le, mint más testrészek.

\- Értem… - motyogta Roderich, közelebb léptett az asztalokhoz és óvatosan végigsimított a tollakon. A szeme elkerekedett, mint amikor először érintette meg Peter szárnyait.

\- Nos, meg tudod oldani? – kérdezte reménykedve Elizabeth.

Roderich hosszan bámulta a szárnyakat.

\- Elizabeth… én nem merem. – mondta vékony hangon.

A lány összevonta a szemöldökét és összefonta a mellkasa előtt a karját.

\- Nem mered?

\- Nem. – mondta Roderich – Nem merem megkockáztatni, hogy valami nagy kárt teszek bennük. Szárnyakhoz nem értek, és itt nincsenek szükséges eszközök sem, amivel egy kicsit legalább tanulmányozhatnám őket.

\- Roderich…

\- Gondolj csak bele, Elizabeth, nem beszélek hülyeséget. Ezek még soha nem vágták le a szárnyaikat – biccentett az ajtó felé – és folyton regenerálódnak, tehát nem is értenek igazán a gyógyításhoz. Sebek ellátása még rendben van, de a sebészet, az én asztalom, már nem megy nekik. Már csak a reménykedés maradt, hogy újra kinőnek a szárnyai…

\- Tényleg nem mered megpróbálni? – Elizabeth arcára kiült a csalódottság. Szegény Lovino, és szegény Tino, már soha nem repülhetnek… soha, de soha többé nem szárnyalhatnak szabadon, ahogy a többiek.

\- Nem is tudod, milyen sok veszély áll fenn. Nem tudjuk, a testük hogy reagálna, ha vissza akarnám varrni a szárnyaikat. Nekem csak azt mondtátok, végtagokat kell visszaraknom, kezekre, lábakra, ujjakra számítottam, nem ezekre.

Elizabeth csalódottan leszegte a fejét. Nem ezt a választ várta, de valahol megértette Roderich érvelését. A férfi sóhajtott aztán kiment a szobából, a szemét előreszegezte és még véletlenül sem nézett vissza a szárnyakra. A lány lehajtott fejjel követte. Úgy érezte, ez neki és Antoniónak jobban fog fájni, mint magának Lovinónak.

A nappaliban Roderich megtorpant, és elmondta, hogy nincs mersze semmit sem tenni. Antonio szája legörbült és a fejét elfordította Lovino felől. A vöröshajú fiú csak nézett Roderichre, arcán semmi érzelem nem tükröződött. Aztán megcsapta a mellette álló Antonio vádliját, hogy ne csináljon úgy, mintha a saját halálos ítéletét hallotta volna.

Elizabeth erre egy kicsit felengedett. Lovinot nem érdeklik a szárnyai. Igaz, hogy Lovino elméjét eltompította a fájdalom azon a reggelen, viszont mégis az ő döntése volt, hogy megszabadul a szárnyaitól.

Ludwig megveregette Lovino vállát, aztán Feli felkarját is megszorította. Mindegyikük megemésztette a tényt, hogy Lovino nem fog többé repülni. Senki nem szólt, csak vagy a földet, vagy Lovit nézte.

Egészen addig, amíg egy szőke valaki nem vágódott be a bejáraton.

Egy emberként kapták felé a fejüket, Mathias pedig vigyorogva beletúrt a hajába, ahogy megállt a többiek előtt.

\- Neked ágyban kéne lenned… - kezdte Ludwig, aztán hirtelen elhallgatott.

\- Megtalálta! – kiáltotta vigyorogva Mathias, az öklét pedig a magasba lendítette.

\- Basch sikerrel járt? – kérdezte Roderich.

\- Makkegészséges mindenki, elküldtek, hogy hozzak nektek is a gyógyszerből… - mondta Mathias, ahogy belenyúlt a vállán átvetett táskába, aztán mindenkinek kiosztott valamiféle kékes, se nem szilárd, se nem folyékony anyagot kicsi üvegekben.

Feli gyanakodva szagolt bele, de nem nagyon lehetett illata, mert értetlenül nézett Mathiasra.

\- Persze kell néhány óra, amíg teljesen kifejti a hatását. – jegyezte meg a szőke angyal.

Elizabeth boldogan ugrott Gilbert nyakába, aki hátratántorodott a hirtelen szeretetrohamtól, aztán átkarolta a lányt és magához szorította.

\- Hát, úgy néz ki, tényleg nem kell levágnom a szárnyaimat. – suttogta Gilbert.

\- Megmondtam. – vigyorgott a lány Gilbert felsőjének, mert nem nézett fel a szemébe.

\- Elizabeth.

\- Hmm?

\- Örökké hálásak leszünk, ugye tudod?

\- Reméltem, hogy eszedbe jut fontos szerepem. – a lány végre felpillantott, Gilbert pedig kihasználva az alkalmat, homlokon csókolta.

Elizabeth csak ezután vette észre a szeme sarkából a kicsi Petert, ahogy kiólálkodott a szobájából és most a folyosóról kukucskált be a nappaliba, ahol Antonio örömtáncot lejtett Lovinóval. Amikor észrevette Mathiast, úgy száguldott felé, mint egy ágyúgolyó és amikor elé ért egy ugrással, na meg némi szárnycsapás-próbával felküzdötte magát a szőke nyakáig, ahova felcsimpaszkodott és nevetett. Mathias magához ölelte, aztán megfogta a kezeit és megpördült vele. Peter nevetett, miközben a repülés ezen módját is megtapasztalhatta.

\- Szervusz, csöppség! – emelte fel vidoran Mathias – Nagyon hiányoztál ám!

\- Te is nekem, Mathias! – tárta ki a karját Peter újabb ölelésért – Most már hazamehetünk és együtt lehetünk örökre, igaz?

\- Úgy bizony, kisöreg, úgy bizony.

Gilbert mosolyogva nézett rájuk Elizabeth feje felett, aztán lepillantott a kezében szorongatott gyógyszerre. Erről pedig valami fontos jutott eszébe.

\- Elizabeth, te repülőképes állapotban vagy.

\- Igen, mit kéne tennem?

\- A Szövetség még beteg.

\- Elmehetek hozzájuk tárgyalni. – mondta azonnal Elizabeth – Akár most rögtön is.

\- Az jó lenne, és az is, ha magaddal vinnéd Mathiast.

\- Minek?

\- Nagyobb a nyomaték, ha látják, hogy valaki kigyógyult.

\- Értem. Sikerrel fogok járni, ne aggódj!

Elizabeth elhúzódott Gilberttől, aki kissé csalódottan nézett a túl hamar véget ért ölelés miatt. A lány már biztos léptekkel megindult Mathias felé, majd elmagyarázta neki, hogy most a béke érdekében vele kéne jönnie. Mathias beleegyezett, letette a földre Petert, és meg sem várva Elizabeth további mondandóját, már kirohant a barlangból és levetette magát a sziklapárkányról.

A lány még hátramosolygott Gilbertre, aki aprót biccentett, hogy menjen csak, aztán Mathias után rohant és ellökte magát a párkánytól. Szorosan követte a férfit, aki repülésileg nagyon hasonlított rá. állandóan vigyorgott, pörgött, a karjával egyensúlyozott, vagy csak lehunyta a szemét és ráfeküdt a szélre. Úgy festett, ahogy Elizabeth látszódhatott az első önálló repülésekor. Mathias a betegsége óta régóta nem szárnyalhatott, most végre szabadnak érezte magát.

Amikor beértek a Szövetség területére, Elizabeth már várta az előttük felbukkanó ellenséget. Ellenség jött is, csak nem úgy, ahogy a lány képzelte.

Arthur egyedül volt, teste ernyedten lógott a levegőben, bár nagyon erőlködött, hogy megtartsa a méltóságteljes tartását. A ruhája véres volt a szárnyaitól, az arca meg úgy nézett ki, mintha egy hulláé lett volna. Szó mi szó rossz bőrben volt, de mégis ő volt a legjobban, hogy egyedül ő szállt ki eléjük.

\- Ez az utolsó esélyed, Arthur. – kezdte magabiztosan Elizabeth – Megtaláltuk a gyógyszert és hajlandóak vagyunk átadni nektek egy feltétellel.

A férfi szeme megvillant és ellenségesen mérte végig a lányt, majd Mathiast. Utóbbi ártatlan tekintettel nézett rá, szóval úgy ítélhette meg, ő nem jelent rá veszélyt. Felmordult, hogy Elizabeth folytassa. A lány nem sértődött meg.

\- Fogadjátok el Lovinót királyotoknak, és ezzel vessünk véget a háborúnak. – folytatta.

\- Mathias is beteg volt. – mondta magabiztos tekintettel, ám gyenge hanggal Arthur – És most itt van.

\- Igen, reméltem, hogy így elhiszed, van gyógyszerünk.

Arthur közelebb repült, Elizabeth pedig mindenre felkészülve ökölbe szorította a kezét. Gyengének tűnt, de nem tudhatta, mennyi erő szorult a férfi törékenynek tűnő testébe.

\- Gondold meg, Arthur. – szólalt meg hirtelen Mathias – Mindenki békét akar ebben az egész országban.

\- A harcod már nem ér semmit. – folytatta Elizabeth – Ne hagyd meghalni magad és a barátaid, a családod a makacsságod vagy büszkeséged miatt.

\- Mit tudsz te rólam? – morogta Arthur.

\- Az égvilágon semmit. – rázta meg a fejét Elizabeth – De jobb lenne, ha nem dobnád el a többiek életét.

Arthur elfintorodott és elfordította a tekintetét róluk. Hosszú percekig bámulta a földet, amíg újra beszélni nem kezdett.

\- Befejezzük a háborút és elfogadjuk Lovinót, ha megkapjuk a gyógyszert.

\- Garancia? – kérdezte Elizabeth, felvont szemöldökkel.

Arthur felemelte a fejét és mélyen a lány szemébe nézett.

\- A szavamat adom. Megesküszöm, hogy nem teszünk másként.

Elizabeth már nyitotta volna szólásra a száját, de Mathias megérintette a vállát.

\- Talán a Földön nem, de Hetaliában nagy súlyuk van az ígéreteknek.

A lány meglepve bólintott.

\- Mathias, átadod a gyógyszereket?

Mathias belenyúlt a táskájába, és egy jó adag kékes orvosságot nyújtott át Arthurnak. A szőke férfi fejet hajtott előtte, aztán bizonytalan szárnycsapásokkal távolodni kezdett tőlük. Elizabeth elmosolyodott és Mathias felé fordult.

\- Ezennel béke van Hetaliában.


	17. Chapter 17

Gilbert szerint réges-régen nagy királyok uralkodtak Hetaliában, de a vérvonaluk kihalt egy nagy démonokkal vívott háborúban, és azóta választott három vezető irányítja a birodalmat. Mindez olyan rég történt, hogy még Feli és Lovino nagyapja sem emlékezhetett rájuk, pedig ő és a két társa igen öregek voltak már. Gilbert is csak a könyvek legendái alapján beszélt áhítattal hősi küzdelmekről méltóságos megjelenésekről és igazságot hozó rendeletekről. Azt is elmondta, hogy csak a könyvek alapján fogják levezényelni a koronázási ceremóniát, kisebb nagyobb változtatásokkal.

A kitűzött napon Elizabeth az albínóval repült el egy hatalmas hegyre, aminek oldalában egy nagy, lapos sziklapárkány nyújtózott hosszan az erdők fölé. Elizabeth most gondolt bele, hogy akár itt is űzhetné kedvenc sportját, a vadászatot.

A párkány másik végén egy barlang szája nyílt, aminek száját most vékony kék függöny takarta. A kövekre kék és aranysárga virágokat tettek, és elszórtan voltak a földön is virágok. Mintha csak egy esküvő lenne.

Lassan szállingóztak Hetalia lakói. Sok olyan arc, amit Elizabeth nem ismert fel, és volt néhány kedvesen rámosolygó is, köztük Matthew. A Szövetség tagjai nem egyszerre érkeztek, Előbb csak Arthur, Alfred és Matt, utánuk egy kis idővel Francis, majd Yao és végül Ivan. Velük ellentétben Peter családja együtt jött, amíg a kisfiú Mathias nyakában ült, a szárnytalan Tino derekát Berwald karolta át és hozta.

Fél óra alatt úgy tűnt, az ország összes angyala, kicsik és nagyok egyaránt a párkányra gyűltek és arra vártak, hogy megpillanthassák végre új királyukat. A Tengely tagjain kívül senki sem tudta igazán, hogy a szárnyait levágták. Elizabeth Gilbert mellett állt, a balrang szájának közelében, és mellettük volt még Ludwig és Kiku is. Roderich és Basch, bár a repülésből nem kértek, nem akarták kihagyni a koronázást, úgyhogy ők sem álldogáltak sokkal messzebb tőlük. Elég furcsa pillantásokkal illették őket, aztán Mathias fennhangon megszólalt, hogy amúgy nekik köszönhetik a gyógyszereiket, tehát máris barátságosabban bánt velük az angyalnép.

Amikor elérkezett az idő, előlépett egy csapat angyal, kezükben kürtökkel, és sorfalat alkotva a barlang szájától a párkány pereméig, egy tiszta utat biztosítva, amin elhaladhat majd Lovino.

A kürtök megszólaltak, és Lovino előlépett a barlangból. Díszes fehér ingben volt, és mezítláb. Ez már csak ilyen szokás lehet az angyaloknál. Feli gyorsan átbújt a sorfalat alkotó angyalok között és csatlakozott Elizabethékhez.

\- Jól néz ki, nem? – suttogta Ludwignak, aki egyetértően bólintott.

Antonio szintén kilépett a függöny mögül, és egy köpenyt terített Lovino vállára, ami a kék és a zöld összemosásával gyönyörű tengerzöld színben pompázott. A spanyol ezután visszaállt Lovino háta mögé, mint egy néma testőr, aki ugrásra készen vár, hátha megtámadják Lovinót.

\- Az ég és az erdő színei. – suttogta Gilbert Elizabethnek.

A kürtök hangja elhalt, és így már hallhatóvá vált néhány angyal felmordulása, vagy zihálása. A szárnyak üres helye. Na igen. Elizabeth körülnézett, és mindenhol kerek szemeket, ökölbe szorított kezeket, esetleg lehajtott fejeket látott. Tino látványától senki nem borult ki így. Még Arthur is levegő után kapkodott, pedig neki lett volna feladata is.

Gilbert korábban elmondta a lánynak, hogy három mágus van a királyságban. Illetve kettő, mert a harmadik ötven éve lement a Földre, és azóta senki sem látta őt. A maradék két varázsló, Lukas és Arthur feladata volt, hogy védő talizmánt ajándékozzanak a királyuk számára. Jobb esetben hármat adtak volna, de mivel most csak ketten voltak, ezzel kellett beérniük. Lukas és Arthur több energiát és varázslatot öltek bele ajándékaikba, hogy kipótolják harmadik társuk helyét is.

Egymás mellett indultak el Lovino felé, majd amikor elé értek, meghajoltak, és elsőként Arthur adott át egy aranyból készült lógó fülbevalót, majd amikor Lovino kissé lehajtotta a fejét, Arthur a jobb fülébe akasztotta. Ezután Lukas húzott Lovino bal kezén a középső ujjára egy ezüstgyűrűt.

\- Azok az ékszerek megvédik minden veszélytől. – suttogta Gilbert – Azt hiszem, Lukas a gyűrűbe a „bátorság" szót véste, Arthur fülbevalójában pedig egy különleges lila kő van, ami világít a legsötétebb időkben is.

Egy angyal lépett ki a sorfal mögül, tenyerén egy fehér párnát és egy aranysárga koronát tartott.

\- Ez az a korona, amit a régi királyok viseltek? – kérdezte Elizabeth.

\- Nem… mindegyik korona elveszett az idők folyamán. – válaszolt halkan Gilbert – Egyébként is minden királynak sajátot készítünk.

A korona vékony volt, és amikor Lukas elemelte a párnáról, úgy tűnt, mindenki visszafojtja a lélegzetét. A mágus feltette Lovino lehajtott fejére, és közben beszélni kezdett:

\- Lovino, Romulus leszármazottja, első ezen a néven, Hetalia királyává koronázlak.

Ezután Lukas ellépett előle, és a sorfal mellé állt, majd letérdelt. Arthur és Antonio, majd az összes angyal követte a példáját, mind letérdeltek és fejet hajtottak új uralkodójuk előtt.

Lovino felemelte a fejét és végignézett az angyalok seregén. Elizabeth figyelte a tekintetét, nem volt elveszett, vagy ijedt, hanem magabiztos, méltóságteljes, komoly és erőt sugárzó, mintha csak a trónra született volna.

Elizabeth már várt valamiféle eltökélt beszédet tőle, vagy talán nyilvános köszönetet Baschnek, de Lovino hallgatott és lassú léptekkel elindult a folyosón, a szikla pereme felé. Csak Antonio állt fel és ment utána. Amikor elérték a szikla peremét, Lovino a spanyolra nézett, mire az elmosolyodott, átkarolta, aztán kitárta a szárnyait és a levegőbe emelkedett.

Rögtön ezután a sorfalat álló angyalok újra megfújták a kürtjeiket és a szikla peremén álló angyalok egyszerre rugaszkodtak el a kőről és csaptak fel a levegőbe. Ugyanígy kezdett a többi angyal a perem felé özönleni, és repülni fel Lovinoék után. Elizabethet is magával sodorta a tömeg, bár Gilbert elkapta a kezét, és rávigyorgott, így jelezve, hogy ők vagy ketten mennek, vagy sehogy. Amikor az előttük lévők is leugrottak, Elizabeth összenézett még az albínóval, aztán elengedte a kezét és elrugaszkodott a párkány széléről, aztán felrepült a többi angyal közé. Ahogy lenézett, az angyalok vízesésként zúdultak alá a peremről, hogy aztán újra a levegőbe emelkedjenek és össze-vissza cikázzanak. Csak Roderich és Basch álltak egy helyben őket figyelve, de nem sokáig, mert két vállalkozó kedvű angyal őket is a magasba repítette- legnagyobb megdöbbenésükre.

Elizabeth hamar megértette ennek a lényegét. Az egész egy nagy örömrepülés volt, egymással, boldogan, szabadon, így ünnepelve az új királyt.

Gilbert megérkezett mellé és kinyújtotta felé a kezét. A lány megfogta, mire Gilbert magához húzta, és Elizabeth megérintette a mellkasát, ahogy megcsókolta a férfit. Melegség áradt szét a testében, amit nem tudott belőle kifújni a magasban a szél sem.

\- Elizabeth, Elizabeth!

A kiáltozásra a lány megszakította a csókot és a hang irányába fordult. Peter mellette lebegett hatalmas vigyorral az arcán.

\- Nézd, nézd! Repülök!

Elizabeth elkerekedett szemekkel gratulált neki, és a kisfiú már ment is tovább, hogy másoknak is elújságolja nagyszerű képességét. Elizabeth újra felnézett Gilbertre, aki kedves szemekkel mosolygott le rá, puhábban, mint a cápavigyorával.

\- Szeretnél repülni? – kérdezte Gilbert.

\- Mindig. – jött mosolyogva a válasz.

Elizabeth újra megcsókolta az albínót, aztán kicsit eltávolodott tőle, de a kezét végig fogta.

\- Repüljünk! – mondta és egy erőteljesebb csapással ő is csatlakozott az ünneplőkhöz.

Szabadnak érezte magát, ahogy a szél fújta a haját és úgy tűnt, nincs előtte akadály. Teljesnek is érezte magát Gilbert meleg kezét szorítva, és tudta, hogy ebben az üresnek ható levegőben ott van ő, az a biztos pont, amit el tud kapni, amikor szüksége van rá. Egyszerűen leírhatatlan volt a benne kavargó többi bizsergető érzés, ami ezzel a repüléssel járt. Boldog volt, és tudta, megtalálta a helyét a felhőn túli világban.

* * *

 **Itt a vége, minden jó, ha a vége jó. Csak nem pont Baschnek és Roderichnak a levegőben... Remélem tetszett!**


End file.
